Until Death
by Naru-L
Summary: U.A.  A raridade traçou a sua descrença e desesperança. Esse mesmo caminho poderia uní los. Ou destruí los.[Inu x Kagome]
1. Prólogo

**N.A.**** - _Eu sei que deveria continuar algum dos fics em aberto antes de começar um novo, mas é irresistível. Isso não quer dizer que não terminarei os outros. Estou escrevendo e atualizarei assim que terminar algum capítulo. :D_**

**_Por enquanto, só posso pedir paciência, e desejar que gostem dessa nova história._**

**_Beijos,  
_**

**_O prólogo é resposta ao desafio 140 Temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. - Sim, apenas o prólogo é a resposta. - Para o tema 'escuridão'._**

* * *

******  
**

**Until Death**

**Prólogo**

_Existem vários tipos de escuridão em nossas vidas. _

_Algumas surgem naturalmente, e se vão depois de algum tempo. _

_Outras são duradouras e profundas, e não importa o que se faça, você não consegue se livrar delas._

_Eu invejo a escuridão da noite, porque ela se acaba com o primeiro raio de sol tocando a Terra._

_A minha escuridão, é eterna._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome Higurashi tivera a vida perfeita até completar dezesseis anos. Havia problemas em sua vida, mas isso não era diferente do resto das pessoas, e sempre podia contar com sua pequena família para superá-los.

Sorria para as amigas que a cercavam a cada manhã na escola, oferecendo ajuda para os deveres, compartilhando as últimas fofocas, suspirando por este ou aquele garoto perfeito.

Sua vida era perfeita, normal, rotineira, e isso as vezes a deixava chateada, desejando ser diferente de todas as outras pessoas. Desejando ser mais do que apenas mais uma.

Sim, sua vida era perfeita, e ela deseja coisas impossíveis, pensando que isso a tornaria realmente feliz.

Quando ela se tornou especial, quando tudo o que desejava se realizou, ela percebeu sua tolice, e desejou voltar ao tempo que era 'apenas mais uma'...

Era tarde demais.

Não havia mais o riso infantil do irmão caçula preenchendo o silêncio da pequena casa, os resmungos do avô por coisas inúteis, ou os conselhos estranhos de sua mãe. Tudo havia se perdido.

Não havia mais luz em sua vida, apenas medo, sofrimento e solidão.

Naquele momento, poucos meses depois de seu aniversário ela pensou que tinha perdido tudo, mas estava errada.

Cansada demais de viver fugindo, ela voltou ao colégio, desejando apenas poder, por alguns momentos, voltar a sua vida perfeita e despreocupada. E foi nesse momento, que tudo realmente desmoronou.

**oOoOoOo**

InuYasha abriu os olhos para a escuridão.

Por um momento imaginou que lugar seria aquele onde nem um minúsculo raio de luz entrava, mas a dor persistente em sua têmpora o fez esquecer-se do assunto.

Piscou, erguendo a mão para tocar o local, franzindo o cenho ao sentir a bandagem sobre seu rosto.

Tentou se sentar e foi impedido por mãos fortes, empurrando-o de volta ao chão. Ele lutou, ou tentou, para se livrar, mas foi inútil. A única coisa que conseguiu foi descobrir que haviam mais pontos doloridos em seu corpo.

- InuYasha... Fique calmo.

Ele reconheceu aquela voz. Feminina e doce, apesar de dura.

Parou de lutar, e um suspiro aliviado chegou a seus ouvidos em resposta.

- Sangô... - Mal reconheceu a própria voz, naquele som grotesco e rouco.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Kikyou... Ela... Está bem? – Cada palavra fazia sua garganta doer. – Sangô?

- Descanse.

A voz da garota mudou, tornando-se dura e seca. Ele reconhecia esse tom, ela só o utilizava quando estava chateada.

- Sangô... Onde... Onde ela está?

- Ela está bem.

- Mentira.

- Volte a dormir.

InuYasha fechou os olhos, cansado demais para continuar tentando. Poderia arrancar a verdade dela depois quando seu corpo não doesse tanto, e cada palavra não fosse tão difícil de pronunciar.

- Sangô? – Um rapaz moreno chamou da porta, recebendo um olhar irritado em resposta. Lançou um olhar para a figura deitada na cama, antes que a garota passasse por ele e fechasse a porta do quarto. – Quando vai contar a ele?

- Quando chegar o momento.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça, observando os próprios pés com grande interesse. Sabia que ela tinha razão, não faria bem algum a InuYasha descobrir o que tinha acontecido com Kikyou, mas mesmo assim...

- Eu sei o que pensa. – Sangô falou em voz baixa, encostando-se à parede. – Já discutimos isso antes.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, erguendo a cabeça para observar a expressão cansada da garota. – Eu sei que não adianta incomodá-lo com a verdade agora.

- Miroku... – Sangô virou o rosto para o rapaz, sem esconder a tristeza que sentia. – Nós quase o perdemos também... Eu... – Ela parou de falar quando o rapaz a abraçou com força.

- Eu sei. – Ele repetiu, baixando a cabeça para depositar um beijo leve na testa da garota. – Eu sei.

Sentiu os braços de Sangô rodearem sua cintura, e o corpo delicado estremecer entre seus braços quando ela afundou o rosto em seu peito, deixando que as lágrimas finalmente fluíssem. Lançou um ultimo olhar para porta, acariciando suas costas em uma tentativa muda de consolá-la.

- Você está certa, Sangô. – Murmurou, abraçando-a mais forte. – Vamos esperar até que ele se recupere.

Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito agora.

**oOoOoOo**

Kagome sentia o rosto inchado pelas lágrimas que derramara nas últimas horas. Não chorava por si mesma, ou pelo destino incerto que teria, e sim pelo que sua inconseqüência tinha causado. Uma parte de sua mente dizia que era a culpada por tudo, desde o primeiro momento, afinal não passara os últimos anos desejando ser 'especial'?

Esfregou os olhos, abraçando o próprio corpo com mais força, sentindo o ar gelado rodeá-la. Sim, era culpada.

Antes ela ainda podia acreditar nas palavras do Avô quando lhe dizia que era seu destino ter aquele poder. Vinham de uma antiga linhagem de sacerdotisas, ela não tinha culpa se depois de cinqüenta anos os poderes voltaram a se manifestar.

Só que eles estavam seguros, até sua pequena saída naquela tarde. Fora egoísta, e apesar dos avisos da mãe, deixara a pequena casa no interior e fora de trem até sua antiga escola. Tudo o que queria era reencontrar seus antigos colegas, e por algumas horas esquecer que passaria o resto da vida fugindo e se escondendo.

- Perdoem-me.

Ela fechou os olhos, desejando poder voltar no tempo e não deixar a casa naquela manhã, mas sabia que era um pensamento inútil. Não havia nada que pudesse mudar seu destino... Ou o deles.

- É tudo minha culpa.

Estremeceu, lembrando-se daquela tarde. A reação dos 'amigos' ao vê-la, o desconforto palpável com que sentira enquanto conversavam, a chegada do carro negro, e como todos haviam lhe dado as costas enquanto era puxada para o interior do veiculo.

Por alguns momentos pensara que poderia dar um jeito em tudo, escapar e avisar a família... Fugir novamente, mas fora tudo em vão. Sentira o coração falhar ao reconhecer a rua que percorriam, e as casas do local que pararam.

Sua mente gritara, indignando-se com o que acontecia. Sua mão tocara a maçaneta da porta inutilmente antes que uma detestável voz masculina lhe informasse o que aconteceria se tentasse impedi-los.

Pudera ver pela janela do carro em que a mantinham presa, sua família ser colocada dentro de um furgão.

Tentara correr de encontro a eles, mas a mão apertando seu braço violentamente fora um lembrete de que aquilo seria um erro. Fora avisada do que aconteceria se tentasse fugir ou ajudá-los a escapar.

As lágrimas borraram sua visão enquanto a porta do furgão era fechada e a ultima coisa que viu foi o irmão chorando de encontro ao peito da mãe. Soube naquele instante o que lhe custara sua pequena imprudência: Não apenas acabara com o que lhe restara de felicidade, como também condenara sua família.

Nunca mais os veria.

Nunca mais desfrutaria daquela rotina de discussões alegres durante as refeições.

Nunca mais seria feliz.

Tudo o que lhe restara era a escuridão.

**(Continua) **


	2. Capítulo 1

**N.A. -****_ Fico feliz que tenham gostado. Vou tentar responder os reviews mais tarde no lj. :)_**

**_Obrigada Lally-anã por revisar este capítulo pra mim. #aperta#_**

* * *

**  
**

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 1**

Kagome estava sentada, próxima a janela, observando o mundo exterior por um pequeno vão da cortina. Vez por outra conseguia distinguir a figura de um casal passando na rua, e os invejava por poderem desfrutar daquela vida normal, sem preocupações, sem culpa.

Fechou os olhos, soltou o tecido grosso da cortina, e deixou que a luminosidade parasse de penetrar no aposento. Encostou a cabeça na cortina, sentindo o vidro fio passar pelo tecido e tocar sua pele.

Seu passado parecia ter acontecido a séculos, e não apenas um par de anos. Não havia mais traços juvenis em seu rosto, os cabelos negros tocavam levemente sua cintura, a franja encobria os olhos azuis que não mais demonstram brilho e jovialidade.

Não existia mais riso, esperança ou sonhos em sua vida. Apenas cumprir o que lhe ordenavam, e dessa forma tentar garantir a sobrevivência de sua família.

Família que não via a anos, desde aquele dia quando fora capturada.

Ergueu-se da cadeira, afastando-se da janela. Balançou a cabeça, na tentativa de dispersar as lembranças. Era doloroso demais reviver aqueles momentos.

'_O que mamãe e vovô pensariam de mim se soubessem o que faço?'_

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando as mechas dos olhos. Começou a andar de um lado para outro do quarto, tentando ignorar a pergunta de sua mente.

- Não posso pensar nisso. Não posso. Não posso.

A única porta do quarto se abriu, fazendo Kagome virar em sua direção sobressaltada.

- Você tem trabalho a fazer.

- Não. Faz pouco tempo. Preciso de uma pausa. – Kagome protestou em frases cultas, que não faziam sentido ou convenciam nem a si mesma. Não se surpreendeu quando o rapaz de terno deu de ombros, entrou no quarto e agarrou seu braço. – Eu preciso de mais algumas horas.

O rapaz não respondeu, apenas a puxou para fora do quarto.

- Não serei de grande ajuda se morrer.

- Pode ser substituída.

Kagome fechou os olhos, dando-se por vencida. Acompanhou o rapaz com passos arrastados pelo corredor silencioso, pensando que morrer poderia ser um grande consolo. Não teria que enfrentar os olhares de vergonha e decepção da família, ou suportar a culpa pelo que fazia.

Parou em frente a porta escura no final do corredor, sem protestar quando foi empurrada para o interior do cômodo de maneira nada gentil. Ouviu a porta se fechar às suas costas antes mesmo que pensasse em protestar.

- Está se sentindo melhor, Kagome?

A garota apertou as mãos com força para não responder com grosseria aquela odiada voz masculina. Endireitou o corpo, piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar com a luminosidade que entrava pelas grandes janelas a sua frente.

- Não.

- É uma pena. – O homem ergueu-se da cadeira, aproximando-se dela lentamente. – Pensei que tivesse conseguido controlar sua empatia com os criminosos.

- Vítimas. – Ela corrigiu mordaz. – Empatia com as vitimas. Só são considerados criminosos se cometerem algum crime.

- Se pensar assim faz você se sentir melhor.

- É claro que não! – Afastou o rosto quando ele ergueu a mão para capturar uma mecha escura. – Não me toque, por favor.

- Acha que sou o criminoso, querida Kagome?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não responder. O homem sorriu, o que fez com que sua raiva aumentasse quase a ponto de não poder controlá-la. Conseguiu manter-se em silencio enquanto ele caminhava a sua volta lentamente, analisando cada um de seus movimentos.

- Eu sei que pensa assim. – Ele parou às suas costas, baixando a cabeça até que seus lábios ficassem a centímetros de seu ouvido e murmurou divertido. – Se sou um criminoso, querida, o que isso faz de você?

'_Uma assassina. Foi isso o que me tornei.'_

**oOoOoOo**

Havia muitos boatos sobre o que acontecia com as garotas que apresentavam sinais de poder. Kagome descobrira, tarde demais, que mesmo os piores boatos não passavam de histórias bondosas do que realmente acontecia.

Antigamente, elas seriam consideradas superiores, e treinadas para se tornarem Mikos. Mas, no mundo atual, onde esse passado era considerado uma lenda, as pobres garotas desafortunadas que apresentavam tal poder eram tratadas como objetos sem vontade, sua única serventia: Encontrar yokais e exterminá-los.

A família Higurashi fora no passado uma linhagem orgulhosa de Sacerdotisas que protegiam as pessoas do vilarejo dos espíritos malignos. O dom especial há muito os deixara, o que era um alivio. Por mais de cem anos viveram quase no anonimato na grande casa que um dia fora um templo.

Kagome nunca se importou com esse pequeno detalhe, costumava rir discretamente quando seu avô contava histórias com empolgação. Em sua mente tudo não passava de bobagens de um homem idoso. Ela o adorava, principalmente por ser a única figura paterna em sua vida depois da morte do pai, mas simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Yokais, Hanyous e Mikos realmente existiram.

Alguns meses antes de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos começara a ter sonhos que rapidamente se transformavam em pesadelos. Homens, mulheres e crianças sendo perseguidas cruelmente. Podia sentir sua dor, medo, revolta, raiva, e até mesmo onde encontrá-los. O sonho sempre terminava com a pessoa perseguida se transformando, perdendo sua forma humana e adquirindo características que se encaixavam perfeitamente nas descrições dos yokais que seu avô costumava contar.

Costumava acordar no meio da noite, chorando com a dor que sentia. Esforçando-se para se acalmar, dizendo a si mesma que aquilo não era real, apenas parte de um pesadelo, provavelmente fruto das histórias incansáveis do ancião.

As lembranças não se apagavam no dia seguinte, e a cada final de sonho, as sensações que a perseguiam pela noite pareciam se infiltrar em sua alma.

Não ousava contar a ninguém o que acontecia, dizendo a si mesma que era passageiro. Caso forçasse-se a agir normalmente, a fazer coisas que adolescentes normais fazem, tudo passaria.

Estava errada.

Duas semanas antes de seu aniversário sua vida tornara-se insuportável. Não conseguia conversar normalmente, ou se empolgar com as fofocas das colegas de classe. Nem ao menos se importava se Houjo, o garoto mais popular da turma, demonstrava interesse particular por ela, e lhe convidara para sair mais de uma vez.

Tudo estava começando a desmoronar.

A sensação de que algo se aproximava, ou passava por ela na rua era mais forte. Inegável. Muitas vezes percebera o olhar estranho de alguém que não conhecia na rua quando ela inconscientemente o fitava fixamente. Se qualquer pessoa lhe perguntasse poderia dizer sem dúvida o que aquele estranho estava sentindo, ou pensando.

Era difícil, quase difícil demais controlar tudo. Esconder aquele grande segredo de todos, até mesmo de sua família, mas ela conseguira, por vezes dizendo estar doente, e faltando as aulas cada vez mais frequentemente.

No dia de seu aniversário ela se acalmara, e concordou em sair com algumas colegas de classe, dizendo a si mesma que não havia nada demais em uma pequena comemoração.

A manhã passara calma, lenta, quase de maneira monótona. Quando finalmente deixaram o colégio, e dirigiram-se para o shopping, Kagome tivera aquela sensação de que algo se aproximava. Ignorara. A sensação desaparecera.

Forçara-se a sorrir e participar da conversa. Pela primeira vez notara o interesse Houjo em si mesma, e sentira-se feliz por isso. Tudo estava voltando ao normal.

Algumas horas depois, teve aquela sensação novamente. Algo se aproximava, e uma mistura de sensações a invadiu.

Medo. Raiva. Revolta.

Sua cabeça começou a doer, podia sentir alguém se aproximando. Instintivamente sabia o que viria a seguir.

Ele iria se revelar. Ia ser encurralado. Morrer depois de uma luta.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que não pode explicar para os colegas. Sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, pegou sua bolsa e deixou a lanchonete em que estavam. Tinha que sair dali. Tinha que se esconder. Fugir.

Caminhou pelas ruas sem realmente vê-las. Sem saber se aquela sensação ou pensamentos era realmente seus ou do fugitivo em sua mente.

Correu. Sem se importar com os olhares que atraia. Sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer.

Caiu de joelhos, sem fôlego. Podia sentir que estavam mais próximos, mas não tinha mais forças para continuar fugindo. Não se importava que a pegassem. Não se importava se a matassem. Os outros estavam seguros.

Seus olhos se abriram com esse último pensamento. Tentou levantar e correr. Queria chegar em casa antes que aquilo terminasse. Tinha que se certificar que eles estavam bem.

Não conseguiu dar meia dúzia de passos antes que sentisse a dor trespassar seu corpo. Um grito escapou de seus lábios enquanto caia, pode ouvir as pessoas correndo em sua direção, mas não conseguiu se mover novamente. As pálpebras pareciam pesadas demais, a dor intensa demais, e ela simplesmente não lutou contra a reconfortante escuridão.

**oOoOoOo**

- Encontrou?

A irritante voz masculina a despertou das lembranças. Ela piscou, esfregando disfarçadamente a cintura. Era sempre assim, todas as vezes que se lembrava daquela noite a dor voltava, seguida pela sensação do ar se recusando a entrar em seus pulmões.

- Encontrou alguma coisa?

- Não! – Respondeu irritada, livrando-se do toque em seu ombro. – Fica difícil quando você repete essa pergunta a cada cinco segundos.

- Não costumava incomodá-la. – O homem disse irritado, afastando-se dois passos dela.

- Sempre me incomodou. – Kagome fechou os olhos novamente. – Eu apenas evitei dizer.

- Medo do que posso fazer com você?

- Naraku... – Kagome sorriu, abrindo os olhos lentamente. – Você sabe perfeitamente bem que não tenho medo do que possa fazer comigo. – Passou as mãos lentamente pela saia negra, alisando o tecido cuidadosamente antes de voltar a fitá-lo. – Você me matou vezes demais para que eu me importe com o que mais planeja fazer.

- Ah sim... – Ele sorriu calmamente. – Sua preciosa família.

- Cale a boca. – Kagome fechou os olhos novamente.

- Apresse-se. – Naraku falou displicentemente. – Ou talvez não haja uma família para você se preocupar por muito tempo.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Miroku observava a figura movendo-se com rapidez e agilidade, as mãos apertavam com a confiança de sempre o punho da espada. Parava quando acertava um alvo, e virando-se lentamente, ouvia os sons a sua volta, analisava de onde partiria o próximo ataque.

Sempre se surpreendera com a habilidade do outro rapaz em lutar, mas depois do que acontecera um ano atrás. Houve momentos de dúvidas, já que nos primeiros dias quando ele não acordava, e seus ferimentos pareciam piorar ao invés de se curar rapidamente como sempre havia acontecido. Mas foi muito pior quando ele finalmente despertou, e começou a fazer perguntas sobre Kikyo.

InuYasha sorriu arrogantemente, correndo na direção do último alvo e atingindo-o com rapidez e destreza.

Sim, ele se recuperara totalmente. Não havia mais dúvida de que voltaria a lutar, ou maneiras de impedi-lo. Mesmo se Miroku tivesse a intenção de impedir que o outro rapaz fizesse algo.

- Por quanto tempo mais vai ficar me espionando? – A voz irritada do rapaz chamou sua atenção.

Miroku piscou, antes de sorrir sem graça. Coçou a cabeça, erguendo as mãos em um sinal de desculpa.

- Então? – InuYasha baixou a espada. – Aposto como está sorrindo como um idiota para mim, mesmo sabendo que é inútil.

O sorriso de Miroku se desfez imediatamente.

- Desculpe. – Finalmente conseguiu encontrar a palavra que vinha repetindo demais nos últimos meses.

InuYasha suspirou, aproximando-se do rapaz moreno.

- Você é um idiota. - Empurrou a espada para as mãos de Miroku e entrou na casa sem esperar resposta. – Vai ficar ai sonhando acordado?

Miroku balançou a cabeça antes de segui-lo. Era por reações desse tipo que esquecia com tanta freqüência que InuYasha não se recuperara de todos os seus ferimentos.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Kagome dispensou o homem que a seguia como um cão de guarda, batendo a porta com força ao entrar no próprio quarto. Estava cansada, verdadeiramente cansada, depois de duas horas tentando localizar o alvo que Naraku queria. Pelo menos o convencera a deixá-la descansar por alguns dias.

Encostou-se à porta, deslizando pela superfície de madeira até sentar-se no chão. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se mais uma vez em cortar todos os laços com aquele yokai.

Suspirou, sentindo-se miserável pelo que fizera. Era sempre assim, sabia qual seria o destino daquele yokai, e por isso mesmo queria cortar qualquer elo que tivessem antes que os homens de Naraku o encontrassem.

- Tortura. Morte. – Esfregou os braços, sentindo o ar a sua volta gelado. – Eu não posso mais suportar isso.

Levantou-se do chão quando ouviu o motor do carro do lado de fora. Aproximou-se da janela sem abri-la. Sabia o que acontecia no exterior sem precisar vê-la com seus olhos.

- Perdoe-me. – Murmurou, apertando a cortina. – Se eu tiver sorte, você pode ser o ultimo a ter esse destino por minha causa.

Afastou-se da janela enquanto os sons do exterior se tornavam mais fracos e sentou-se na cama. Há algum tempo entendera que não haveria fim para seus pecados, seus poderes não diminuiriam apenas porque assim o desejava, e por mais que fossem fortes, nunca conseguiria fugir e salvar sua família sozinha.

Não podia pedir a ajuda dos humanos quando eles nem sabiam de sua existência. Os yokais provavelmente a matariam, e não poderia culpá-los. Na verdade aceitaria esse destino de bom grado se não precisasse se preocupar com o que aconteceria com sua família.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando tal pensamento. Precisava encontrá-lo. Precisava encontrar um hanyou. Alguém perseguido pelos dois lados, alguém que entendesse sua situação.

Ajeitou-se na cama, fechando os olhos e acalmando sua respiração. Precisava se concentrar. Hanyous adultos eram tão raros quanto Mikos, já que a maioria morta ao nascer. - Nenhum dos lados aceitava a miscigenação de raças. Humanos os consideravam aberração. Os yokais os viam como criaturas fracas. – Os poucos que encontrara eram fracos, seus corações totalmente corrompidos pela vida de sofrimento e perseguição. Não poderia culpá-los, ao menos yokais e humanos podiam contar com seus semelhantes para apoiá-los, mas os hanyous passavam a vida fugindo de um local para o outro, nunca em segurança.

Suspirou. Aquilo era difícil demais. Nunca encontraria alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Nenhum hanyou parecia forte o suficiente, ou propenso a não cortar seu pescoço na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

- Talvez isso seja um erro - Abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo apenas a escuridão do quarto. Piscou, franzindo o cenho. Sentira o cheiro inconfundível das flores de cerejeiras.

Levantou da cama em um pulo, tropeçando enquanto corria para a janela. Suas mãos tocaram o tecido grosso da cortina e ela as puxou, mas continuou vendo apenas escuridão.

Balançou a cabeça._ 'Não sou eu.'_ Respirou fundo, tentando se livrar da sensação. _**'Dor. Culpa. Solidão.'**_ O perfume suave lentamente desapareceu. Abriu os olhos e conseguiu ver o céu escuro do outro lado do vidro, salpicado por pontos brilhantes.

Soltou a cortina, levando a mão ao peito. Podia sentir o coração batendo descompassado, oprimido pela culpa e dor. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Sabia que tinha alguém, tão atormentado pela culpa como ela mesma, talvez a pessoa que estivera procurando, mas não conseguia suportar.

Sentiu seu corpo amolecer, a respiração falhar. Caiu de joelhos, lutando para respirar enquanto afastava a sensação dolorosa demais. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se deslizar para o chão, sufocada pela dor que aquela criatura possuía.

Lágrimas deixaram seus olhos, molhando suas faces.

'_Encontrei você.'_ Um pequeno sorriso se curvou seus lábios no instante em que a porta do quarto se abriu, e ela finalmente perdeu os sentidos.

_**(Continua...) **_


	3. Capítulo 2

**_N.a. - Capítulo curtinho, mas... Não consegui deixá-lo maior, por mais que tentasse._**

**_Se servir de consolo... Semana que vem tem mais. :D_**

**_Espero que gostem!  
_**

**_Responderei os reviews amanhã no livejournal. x.x_**

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome demorou para abrir os olhos. Podia ouvir vozes sussurradas, passos apressados, porta batendo. Sabia o que aconteceria no exato momento que notassem que estava acordada. Perguntas desinteressadas sobre sua saúde antes de forçá-la a encontrar outro yokai. Eles não se importavam. Se algo lhe acontecesse, simplesmente encontrariam outra garota com os mesmos dons para lhe substituir. Mikos eram raras, mas eles não paravam de procurar.

Estremeceu. Quando, ou melhor, se, conseguisse escapar seu lugar seria preenchido por outra pobre garota. Conteve o impulso de balançar a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Ninguém se importava com seu destino, sentir-se culpada por algo que nem sabia se aconteceria de verdade era bobagem.

Virou-se lentamente na cama, ainda com os olhos fechados, tentando assim ganhar alguns minutos extras de paz. Não importava o que fizesse, não conseguia controlar seu poder desde aquela noite quando o 'encontrara'. Era cansativo se policiar o tempo todo, não demonstrar como estava esgotada, deprimida, enraivecida, culpada. Sobretudo quando tinha sentimentos parecidos guardados dentro de si.

Naraku parecia desconfiado. Mais de uma vez nas duas semanas que se passaram, ela o pegara observando-a de modo fixo, aquela expressão que lhe dizia que não existia nada que pudesse esconder.

- Quanto tempo pretende fingir que está dormindo?

Kagome suspirou, reconhecendo a voz masculina.

- Estou cansada. – Kagome falou, abrindo os olhos lentamente. – E você não deveria estar aqui.

- Ordens do chefe. – O rapaz moreno respondeu com um dar de ombros.

- Não é o suficiente me manter trancada? – A garota bufou irritada. – Agora não tenho direito a nenhuma privacidade?

- Poderia ser pior.

- Entretenha-me... – Ela começou, sentando-se na cama. – Como poderia ser pior?

- Seu 'guarda-costas' poderia ser outro. Alguém com quem você realmente devesse se preocupar.

- Eu não sei como a sua mente funciona, Bankotsu, mas eu me preocupo que qualquer capanga idiota de Naraku fique me espionando enquanto durmo!

- Todos são inimigos?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu sem hesitar.

- Entendo que pense dessa forma.

Kagome suspirou, alisando a colcha sem responder. Bankotsu poderia não ser a melhor das companhias, mas ao menos não era perigoso. Pelo menos não como os outros.

- Pode sair? - Ela franziu o cenho quando o rapaz não fez nenhum movimento. – Quero me trocar!

- Se eu sair agora saberão que você acordou.

- Como se você se importasse. – Kagome encostou-se nos travesseiros. – Não precisa atingir sua meta?

Bankotsu riu sem humor.

- Não tenho mais esperança de receber minha recompensa ao atingir minha meta. - Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até a porta. – Pensei que você precisasse de um tempo para se recompor antes de enfrentar outro dia.

- Espere. – Kagome jogou as cobertas para o lado e pulou da cama. – Bankotsu! – Segurou o braço do rapaz antes que ele tocasse a porta. – Por que não tem mais esperança?

- Você, melhor que qualquer outro deveria entender quando digo isso. – Ele deu de ombros novamente. – Não acredito que a recompensa exista mais.

- Seus irmãos... – Kagome balançou a cabeça. – Teve noticia deles?

- Não.

- Então? Por que acha que...

- Esse é o problema, Kagome, não ter noticias. – Bankotsu segurou a mão da garota e a forçou a soltar seu braço. – Duvido que ainda estejam vivos.

- Por que você continua?

- O que mais me resta a fazer?

Kagome deixou o braço cair ao lado do corpo, sem forças para impedi-lo. Essa era a razão por odiar Bankotsu: Sincero demais. Parecendo sempre desafiá-la a agir diferente.

- Aceita um conselho?

A garota piscou, sem entender o que ele queria dizer por alguns minutos. Acabou concordando por reflexo, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer.

- Seja mais discreta. O chefe está desconfiado.

Kagome abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas era tarde demais. Os segundos precisos que utilizou para acalmar seu próprio coração foram o suficiente para que o rapaz deixasse o quarto.

Ela balançou a cabeça, dando meia volta e atirando-se à cama. Não estava agindo de modo diferente do habitual. Talvez um pouco mais calada e deprimida. Talvez fitasse a todos com um pouco mais de ressentimento. Mas nada que não fizesse antes.

'_Seja mais discreta.'_

- Não posso! – Afundou o rosto no travesseiro, abafando um gemido angustiado. – Não consigo controlar.

Fechou os olhos, torcendo a fronha com força, apenas para extravasar um pouco de sua frustração. Desde aquela noite voltara a se sentir como a garota inexperiente de dezesseis anos que não sabia nada de seus poderes ou conseguia controlá-los. Aquele hanyou, quem quer que fosse, era mais poderoso do que a maioria dos yokais que encontrara no ultimo ano. Seus sentimentos eram fortes o suficiente para ultrapassar a barreira que a protegia da empatia com aqueles que encontrava, forçando-a a sentir pelos dois.

- Tenho que encontrá-lo. – Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. – Tenho que encontrá-lo antes que seja pega.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

InuYasha parou de repente, encolhendo-se quase imperceptivelmente quando Miroku o atingiu. A dor na parte superior do braço quase não incomodou, estava mais preocupado com a sensação de impotência que o atingiu.

A manga da camiseta se encharcou rapidamente com o sangue, mas ele o ignorou. Sua mente ocupada demais em lutar com os sentimentos confusos que mais uma vez o assaltavam.

- Desculpe... Você parou sem avisar e—

- Não tem importância. – Deu meia volta, apertando o punho da espada com força.

- Você está sangrando. – Miroku deu um passo em sua direção e parou quando o rapaz se virou, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Ao menos deixe-me fazer um curativo.

- Eu disse que não tem importância! – InuYasha suspirou, estendendo a espada para o rapaz moreno. – Apenas me deixe sozinho.

- Sangô—

- Qual parte do _'me deixe sozinho'_ você não entendeu, Miroku?

InuYasha esperou que o rapaz se afastasse. O silêncio prolongado irritando-o mais do que ser atingido.

- Fora, Miroku!

Somente quando o som dos passos desapareceu permitiu-se fechar os olhos e sentar-se no chão. Fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas com uma careta. Já fazia quase uma semana que tinha a sensação de estar em outro lugar. Completamente sozinho e sem poder fazer nada para mudar seu destino.

Não era incomum sentir-se culpado por vários motivos. Ou impotente com sua nova condição, mas não daquela forma. A morte de Kikyou, e o que protegê-lo havia custado a Miroku e Sangô, eram coisas que sempre o torturavam, mas não daquela forma.

O que mais o intrigava era o fato de isso acontecer apenas algumas vezes. Momentos fugazes que o faziam duvidar se aquilo era real ou apenas fruto de sua mente cansada. Não podia negar que havia momentos em que sentia que nada que fizesse poderia mudar seu destino, mas aquilo era diferente... Quase como se estivesse ligado a outra pessoa.

Sorriu sem humor. _'Devo estar enlouquecendo.'_ Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a sensação, e repentinamente como se tivesse realmente controle sobre o que acontecia a sensação desapareceu, deixando apenas a solidão em seu lugar.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Kagome não precisou abrir os olhos para saber quem havia entrado no quarto. Franziu o cenho, controlando o desejo de gritar com o homem que parou às suas costas.

- O que você quer?

- Tsc tsc... – Naraku colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da garota. – Isso são modos de tratar uma visita?

- Visita indesejável. – Kagome levantou, afastando-se do toque. – O que você quer?

- Vim libertá-la.

A garota piscou, girando para encará-lo. Sabia que ele estava mentindo, Naraku nunca a libertaria. O cansaço a estava deixando irracional e tola. Essa foi a única explicação que encontrou quando poucos segundos depois a pergunta deixou seus lábios:

- Sério?

- Claro que não, garota tola. – O rapaz moreno riu, divertindo-se com a frustração dela. – Espero que tenha descansado o bastante, tem trabalho a fazer.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior em silêncio, lutando contra o desejo de atacá-lo. O máximo que conseguiria era ser ameaçada novamente.

- Quem é dessa vez?

- O mesmo de ontem. – Naraku deu de ombros, virando-se para deixar o quarto. – Apesar de seu esforço, não conseguimos apanhá-lo.

Ela piscou, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente. Observou-o caminhar na direção da porta, sem prestar atenção em sua reação. Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso. Ali estava sua chance.

- Leve-me com vocês.

Naraku virou para a garota, tentando analisar sua expressão. Tudo o que pode ver foi o rosto sem emoção, encarando-o determinada.

- Por quê? – Perguntou, fitando os olhos claros com intensidade. À procura de algum sinal.

- Esse Yokai parece ser forte, não é a primeira vez que quebra a ligação antes que eu possa localizá-lo. – Kagome suspirou, desviando os olhos para o chão.

- Está me dizendo que mudou de idéia?

- Não. Ainda penso que você é um criminoso por fazer isso. – Ela respirou fundo. Não precisa fingir para dizer essas palavras. – Mas sei que não vai parar enquanto não pegá-lo, e talvez se... Eu estiver fora... Mais perto dele... – Levantou a cabeça e o encarou decidida. – Talvez dessa forma você o pegue de uma vez.

- O que está tramando, pequena Kagome?

- Tramando? – Ela riu sem humor. – Não estou tramando nada, só quero me livrar dessa sensação de uma vez. – Observou-o se aproximar sem desviar os olhos. – Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso só vai acabar quando...

Naraku sorriu quando a voz feminina falhou.

- Quando ele for exterminado.

A garota concordou com um aceno, virando o rosto quando ele tentou tocá-la. Fechou os olhos quando a mão dele segurou seu braço com força, puxando-a para mais perto, como se dessa forma pudesse arrancar o que ela escondia. Forçou-se a continuar imóvel, deixando que apenas um gemido baixo escapasse de seus lábios quando os dedos apertaram seu braço com mais força.

- Satisfeito? – Perguntou, sua voz carregada de raiva. Abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando-o com a costumeira irritação.

Naraku sorriu arrogante, parecendo dar-se por satisfeito. Tocou o queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Se é isso que deseja.

Kagome estremeceu quando ele a soltou, passando a mão no braço dolorido. Respirou fundo antes de segui-lo, tentando consolar-se com o fato de que aquela podia ser a chance que esperava.

'_Vou encontrá-lo dessa vez.'_

_**(Continua...)**__  
_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**N.A. – eu já mencionei que InuYasha não é meu? Pois é, não é meu... **__**T-T**_

_**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas... hum… Antes tarde do que nunca:)**_

_**Respostas aos reviews ( capitulo 1 e 2 ) no meu lj. Quem deixou review assinada vai receber o link... Mesmo que não queira! Mwahahahaha!!!**_

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capitulo 3**

_The storm is coming but I don't mind.  
People are dying, I close my blinds.  
All that I know is I'm breathing now._

_**Keep Breathing – Ingrid Michaelson**_

Kagome esfregou os braços, sentindo o frio ameaçar congelá-la. Lá fora era uma agradável final de tarde de primavera, mas ela não conseguia conter o tremor, ou barrar as sensações do que se passava com o yokai que Naraku queria capturar.

Frio. Fome. Medo... Não, terror. Preocupação com algo que não conseguia ou queria descobrir.

Mantivera os olhos fechados desde que o veiculo parara, tentando ignorar a presença de Naraku, respondendo automaticamente e o mais rápido possível as infindáveis perguntas na esperança de que ele a deixasse em paz. Ouviu os homens deixarem o carro, trocando ordens, mas o homem a seu lado não se moveu.

- Não vai com eles? – Perguntou em um fio de voz. Abriu os olhos assustada quando sentiu algo ser colocado sobre seus ombros.

- E deixá-la sozinha quando está tão mal? – Naraku sorriu, ajeitando o paletó sobre os ombros da garota, e se ela não o conhecesse tão bem poderia acreditar que realmente estava preocupado com seu bem estar.

- Não faz diferença. – Escorregou para mais perto da porta, tentando evitar o contato de suas mãos. Estremeceu, mordendo os lábios. Lágrimas ameaçaram deixar seus olhos, e ela apertou o tecido do paletó com força, enquanto abria o vidro parcialmente. – Eles o pegaram.

- Bom. – Naraku esperou que seus homens se aproximassem para deixar o carro.

Kagome respirou fundo, observando o grupo arrastar alguém. Piscou, tentando se livrar das lágrimas que a impediam de ver com clareza. Sentiu como se algo a tivesse atingido quando reconheceu as figuras. Um yokai com aparência felina e uma mulher. Humana.

- Naraku... Ela é...

- Humana, eu sei. – Ele sorriu, observando-os. – Bom trabalho, Kagome.

- Você disse que era um yokai...

Naraku inclinou-se na direção da janela e tocou o rosto da garota. Sorriu quando ela não se afastou, chocada demais com a cena para ter qualquer reação.

- Ele é um yokai.

- Mas ela...

- Estava disposta a ficar com ele e lhe dar um filho. – Naraku fez uma expressão de desgosto. – Como se yokais já não fossem ruins o bastante... Não precisamos de hanyous.

- Você... – Kagome respirou fundo, afastando a mão dele com um tapa. – Você é a criatura mais desprezível que conheço.

Naraku deu de ombros, afastando-se do carro. Kagome continuou a observar o casal aprisionado. Podia ver o desespero da mulher, e agora entendia as sensações que captara do yokai. Não era consigo mesmo que ele estava preocupado.

- Perdão... – Kagome murmurou, desviando os olhos da cena. – Perdoe-me.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

InuYasha parou, suspirando antes de virar-se para o rapaz moreno que ameaçava segui-lo.

- Não adianta olhar feio. – Miroku endireitou o corpo, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. – Tenho mais medo de Sangô que de você, e ela me disse para não deixá-lo sair sozinho.

- Não preciso de babá! – InuYasha quase rosnou, e se pudesse ver teria visto o outro rapaz estremecer. – Quero ficar sozinho.

- Então volte para dentro e—

- Não! – InuYasha suspirou, ajeitando o boné. – E pare de me seguir.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Kagome suspirou, apertando e torcendo os dedos, os olhos fixos nas janelas embaçadas do carro. Fechara os vidros há algum tempo, em uma inútil tentativa de se isolar do que ocorria no exterior. Aquilo era mais do que podia suportar.

A voz de Naraku continuava a persegui-la, abafada, mas ainda presente. Lembrando-a do que fizera. Vira a expressão da garota que acompanhava o yokai, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, o choro silencioso.

'_O que estou fazendo?'_

Fechou os olhos, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Como podia condenar mais pessoas apenas para salvar a si mesma?

'_Mas não é a mim mesma que quero salvar. Mamãe. Souta. Vovô.' _

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando convencer a si mesma que aquilo acabaria algum dia. Se pudesse salvá-los, não se importaria com o que acontecesse consigo mesma.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o interior do automóvel ameaçar sufocá-la. Abriu a porta lentamente, e saiu do carro silenciosamente.

O peso das emoções do yokai a atingiu, e ela teve que se apoiar na lateral do carro para não cair. Piscou, voltando os olhos para o local onde os vira pela última vez. Naraku sorria para o yokai preso que tentava se soltar, longe o suficiente para que não pudesse alcançá-lo.

- É inútil lutar. – Kagome só percebeu que as palavras deixaram seus lábios quando o yokai virou em sua direção. Os olhos carregados de dor e raiva. A mesma que ela estava sentindo desde que deixara seu quarto, e que ameaçavam sufocá-la.

- Você!

A garota estremeceu inconscientemente. Já passara por situações semelhantes, e nunca sentira medo, mas daquela vez era diferente. Viu os homens de Naraku segurarem o yokai com mais força enquanto ele lutava para se soltar, gritando xingamentos e ameaças.

- Kagome, volte para o carro. – A voz de Naraku soou, sem nenhum traço de zombaria, mas sem deixar dúvida que era uma ordem. – Agora.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, mas não conseguiu se mover. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a outra figura quase esquecida na confusão. A garota que acompanhava o yokai.

'_Fuja. Aproveite e fuja!'_ Ela gritou em pensamento, os olhos fixos na garota enquanto o yokai se livrava de dois homens que o seguravam como se não passassem de insetos. _'Fuja, sua tola.'_

Suas mãos baixaram, e ela só percebeu o que fazia quando viu que inconscientemente imitara os movimentos da garota. As mãos pousadas sobre o ventre liso, enquanto fitava o companheiro, muda de medo, lágrimas percorrendo a pele clara e embaçando sua visão.

- O que eu fiz? – Kagome balançou a cabeça, tentando novamente erguer suas defesas, e impedir que seus sentimentos se misturassem com os da garota. Agora entendia a razão por ter se ligado a ela. Não era por causa do yokai que tinha como companheiro e sim porque ela esperava um bebê. Um hanyou que Naraku não hesitaria em matar.

- Kagome! – Naraku gritou. - Entre no carro!

- Chega! - Kagome deu meia volta e começou a correr, afastando-se do carro o mais rápido que podia. Trôpega e cega pelas lágrimas. Ouviu Naraku chamar seu nome, mas o ignorou. - Não posso mais fazer isso.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

InuYasha parou repentinamente. Sentiu a pessoa que caminhava atrás de si colidir com suas costas, e ignorou o pedido de desculpas. Lá estava aquela sensação estranha novamente, ameaçando sufocá-lo. O peito parecia apertado. O coração batendo descontroladamente. Seus olhos ardiam no esforço de controlar as lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão.

Apoiou-se na parede a seu lado, balançando a cabeça. Estava enlouquecendo. Não havia visão para ser embaçada pelas lágrimas.

- InuYasha, você está bem? – Miroku perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro do hanyou.

- Eu disse para não me seguir! – Respondeu, irritado consigo mesmo ao perceber como sua voz soara fraca. – Por que nunca me obedece? – Não tentou se livrar da mão do rapaz porque aquele contato era a única coisa que o impedia de mergulhar por completo naquela odiosa sensação de fraqueza.

- Vamos voltar.

- Não! – Afastou-se da parede, empurrando o rapaz para longe. – Está perto.

- O... – Miroku fitou o amigo confuso. – O que está perto?

- Minha espada.

- Você a perdeu? Onde acha que a--

- Pegue minha espada do chão, idiota. – InuYasha respirou fundo, estendendo a mão. Esperando impacientemente sentir o peso da arma em suas mãos.

- Melhor voltar para casa, InuYasha.

- Não pedi sua opinião! – Soube que Miroku tinha pego a espada do chão, e arrancou-a de suas mãos no momento em que ele endireitou o corpo. – Agora saia daqui.

- Você não parece bem...

- Estou ótimo.

Miroku piscou, confuso quando viu o hanyou virar a cabeça lentamente até que o sol tocasse sua face. Um som espantado deixou seus lábios quando o viu abrir os olhos, antes de afastar-se correndo.

- InuYasha! Você vai se perder! – Miroku suspirou quando ele o ignorou, e sem outra alternativa o seguiu. – Você não sabe para onde está indo.

- Pelo contrário, Miroku. – InuYasha sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia. – Pela primeira vez em meses eu sei para onde estou indo.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Kagome caiu de joelhos na calçada, sem emitir nenhum ruído quando sentiu a superfície áspera machucar sua pele. Não conseguia mais continuar, sequer ficar de pé, quanto mais correr. Finalmente se livrara da sensação da garota humana e do yokai, mas duvidava que suas habilidades fossem as responsáveis pelo sucesso. Provavelmente estava tão cansada que seu poder tinha enfraquecido.

- Sou tão burra. – Apoiou as mãos no chão. Fitando-as enquanto respirava fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Eu não devia ter feito isso. Não quando não sei para onde ir.

Mais lágrimas deixaram seus olhos, e ela tentou secá-las, com as mãos sujas de poeira. Frustrada com sua estupidez e descontrole. No que estava pensando quando saíra correndo daquele modo?

'_Não estava. Só queria parar de sentir.'_

- Ela está aqui. – A voz de um dos homens de Naraku soou próxima.

'_Tudo tão inútil...'_

"_**Não a machuquem! Apenas a tragam de volta." **_

A voz de Naraku soou pelo rádio que um dos guardas levava. E isso a teria feito levantar e correr se tivesse forças para fazê-lo. Fechou os olhos com força, controlando a raiva que sentia de si mesma. De sua própria estupidez.

'_Eu devia ter tentado encontrá-lo. Não sair correndo como...'_

Kagome abriu os olhos, piscando ao reconhecer dois pés parados a sua frente. Não ouvira sons de passos, ou vozes falando de sua localização. Nada. Apenas o som de alguém pousando na sua frente.

- Então é você.

A garota piscou, erguendo a cabeça lentamente. Viu a calça jeans surrada, e a camiseta vermelha, antes de fixar os olhos no rosto do rapaz. Não podia ver seus olhos, a franja, longa demais, os cobria. Ergueu-se lentamente, quase não controlando o desejo de tocá-lo para saber se era real, ou apenas fruto de sua mente cansada. As longas mechas prateadas presa em um rabo de cavalo, e as orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça.

- Por que você... Oi! Que está fazendo?

Kagome o abraçou, com toda a força que lhe restava. Não sabia se estava tentando impedi-lo de fugir, ou apenas segurando-se para não cair novamente.

- Por favor... Me ajude. – As palavras deixaram seus lábios sem que ela percebe-se. – Por favor... Por favor. Não deixe eles me levarem!

InuYasha franziu o cenho. Baixando um pouco mais a cabeça, e apertando o punho da espada. Podia ouvir o som de passos se aproximando. Vozes murmuradas trocando instruções.

- Eu não posso.

- Pode. Você é o único que pode me salvar.

- Não estou interessado. – Respirou fundo, tentando forçar a garota a soltá-lo.

- Por que veio até aqui?

InuYasha apertou o punho da espada com mais força, sem saber o que responder. Gostaria de vê-la, saber quem era aquela garota que o atraíra tão facilmente. Poder analisar sua expressão e entender porque sentia toda àquela culpa.

- Você fede.

Kagome piscou, corando. Afastou-se instintivamente.

- Eu fugi... Sei que estou suada, mas—

- Não. Você tem o cheiro dele.

Kagome piscou confusa, até que lembrou do momento em que Naraku a cobrira com o próprio paletó.

- Eu—

- Você é mulher dele?

- Não! – Ela quase gritou, enojada com a hipótese. - Eu apenas—

- Vejam o que a garota encontrou!

Kagome girou, virando na direção da voz. Prendeu a respiração, enquanto os homens riam e a cumprimentavam por tê-los guiado até o hanyou.

- Armadilha? – InuYasha agarrou-a por trás, puxando-a de encontro a seu corpo, como se ela fosse um escudo. – Isso foi apenas uma armadilha? – Seus dedos circundaram o pescoço da garota.

- Não. Não é uma armadilha! – Kagome não tentou se soltar. Baixou a cabeça, fitando a outra mão do rapaz, que segurava a espada firmemente, apontando para os homens que tentavam decidir se deviam se aproximar e arriscar-se a perdê-la. – Você não entende? Tem que me ajudar!

- Eu não tenho que fazer nada! – InuYasha bufou, aumentando a pressão no pescoço dela. – Além de matar você e seus homens.

- Não são meus homens! São homens de Naraku, eles—

- Não quero saber.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa. – Kagome tocou a mão dele, apertando-a sobre o punho da espada. Pôde senti-lo estremecer com seu toque. – Qualquer coisa que pedir, apenas me salve.

- Não acredito que tenha dinheiro para me pagar.

- Farei qualquer coisa! Darei qualquer coisa que me pedir! – Seus olhos observaram os dedos apertarem a espada, e o braço se mover, forçando-a a imitar o movimento. – Apenas me ajude.

- Por quanto tempo?

Kagome abriu a boca para responder, e um grito deixou seus lábios ao invés de palavras. Um dos homens correu em sua direção, e o braço que segurava se moveu, atingindo-o com precisão. A mão em sua garganta afrouxou, deslizando para segurá-la pela cintura, ainda contra o corpo dele.

- Por quanto tempo? – InuYasha repetiu a pergunta.

- Farei o que você me pedir? - Kagome murmurou, confusa e assustada. – Eu... – Ela fechou os olhos, e outro grito deixou seus lábios quando um segundo homem avançou em sua direção, e novamente foi atingido antes que pudesse tocá-los.

- Não. Por quanto tempo quer que eu a ajude?

- Eu... – Kagome observou os homens que restavam, fitando-a com raiva e confusão. Quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Tentando decidir se deveriam matá-la e apanhar o hanyou ou desistir. Respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para a mão sob a sua. – Até a morte.

InuYasha riu. Um riso sem humor.

Kagome estremeceu, apertando a mão dele com força novamente. Há muito tempo não ouvira risos verdadeiros, ou sentira algo parecido com felicidade, mas aquele som, por mais estranho que parecesse, a acalmou.

- A sua ou a minha?

Kagome endireitou o corpo, colando as costas no peito dele. Sentiu a mão sobre seu estomago segurá-la com mais firmeza contra o corpo masculino, e quase inconscientemente pousou uma das mãos sobre a dele.

- A que acontecer primeiro. – Kagome respirou fundo, observando os três guardas que restavam começarem a se aproximar. – Até que a morte nos separe.


	5. Capítulo 4

**N.A.-**_** Eu sei que demorei, mas o fato é... Tenho uma vida além de escrever, ok? XP**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**A resposta aos reviews do capítulo 4 podem ser encontrados no meu livejournal, link disponível no profile.  
Eu nem sei se vocês se importam com isso ou não, mas... Faço mesmo assim.**_

_**Só revisei rapidamente, então... Perdoem qualquer erro que tenha passado. Prometo revisar melhor depois! **_

_**Obrigada a todas:)**_

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 4**

_In this world you tried not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why_

_**Memories – Within Temptation**_

Kagome fechou os olhos sem poder continuar observando a cena. Sabia que tinha pedido para que ele a ajudasse, mas não imaginara que teria de passar por isso. As batalhas que presenciara, se é que podia chamar aquilo de batalhas, não passavam de sensações, no máximo apreensões nas raras vezes que Naraku a levara junto em alguma busca.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, e o braço circundando sua cintura aumentou a pressão, forçando suas costas a colarem no peito masculino. Seu braço se moveu, acompanhando o movimento do dele, e ela observou em choque a lamina rasgar a camisa do guarda e o sangue correr antes que ele tombasse a sua frente. Antes que pudesse emitir qualquer ruído sentiu-se puxada para trás quando o hanyou começou a se afastar.

- Ei... – Parou de falar, encarando os dois guardas que ainda estavam de pé. Eles pareciam confusos, sem saber se deveriam se arriscar a atacá-los. Quando tempo mais aquilo ia durar? – Ei! Você! – Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber como chamá-lo, não queria ofendê-lo chamando-o de hanyou quando estava sendo utilizada de escudo. – Eu...

- Calada.

Kagome gritou quando os dois guardas avançaram em sua direção. O Hanyou a abraçou com mais força, e novamente ela se viu acompanhando os movimentos dele. Viu sangue jorrando do corte recém aberto e atingindo seu peito. Estremeceu com a sensação do liquido viscoso penetrando o tecido e tocando sua pele.

Fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo a cabeça girar. Seu corpo se movia, instintivamente, acompanhando os dele. Sua voz parecia ter desaparecido, e tudo o que podia ouvir era a respiração dele em seus ouvidos, permeado por gemidos de dor. Viu novamente a cena daquela manhã, desde o momento que abrira os olhos até encontrarem aquele yokai acompanhando da humana. Seu peito apertou, e ela não conseguiu respirar.

Sua boca se moveu, sem que nenhum som deixasse seus lábios. Queria avisá-lo, implorar por ajuda novamente, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Seus dedos apertaram a mão dele sobre seu estomago. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas tudo não passava de um borrão.

Conhecia aquela sensação.

Quando o último guarda foi atingido, seu corpo amoleceu. A última coisa que sentiu foi do braço dele aumentando a pressão sobre sua cintura, e puxando-a contra o corpo masculino. Ele a girou, e uma mão áspera tocou seu rosto, mas ela não tinha mais forças. Apenas fechou os olhos, sem mais conseguir lutar contra o esgotamento.

A imagem borrada de olhos dourados a perseguiria por muito tempo.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

- Por que a trouxeram para cá?

Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir a voz feminina, quase gritando a pergunta. Não conseguia lembrar onde estava. Normalmente não haviam mulheres por perto.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, Miroku!

'_Miroku?'_

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Kagome permaneceu com os olhos fechados, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Definitivamente não estava com Naraku e não sabia exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado.

- Francamente, Miroku... – A voz feminina voltou a soa, mais baixo dessa vez. – Se não consegue nem ao menos impedi-lo de cometer loucuras...

- Tente_** você**_ perseguir um hanyou pela cidade sem chamar a atenção se acha que pode fazer um serviço melhor.

'_Hanyou.' _ Kagome apertou o lençol, tentando não demonstrar que estava acordada. Agora conseguia se lembrar, ela o havia encontrado. Quase podia sentir a mão o braço em sua cintura, segurando-a com firmeza contra um corpo masculino enquanto se livrava dos capangas de Naraku.

- Como isso aconteceu? - A garota perguntou depois de alguns minutos. – Pensei que ele estava apenas... Vagando no jardim ou... – Suspirou depois de uma pausa. - Não sei o que mais ele faz.

- Não sei. Ele simplesmente disse que havia achado e desapareceu. – O rapaz respondeu. – Quando finalmente o encontrei, já estava com essa garota. Os dois cobertos de sangue.

-...

- Não acha que ele enlouqueceu, acha?

- Provavelmente não.

Kagome apertou os olhos, lembrando da sensação quando a cada corte, sangue espirrava em suas roupas.

- _Provavelmente não_? – Miroku repetiu. – Muito tranqüilizador.

- Eu não sei. Ele não agia assim desde que Kikyou—

- Se pretendem discutir meu comportamento... – A voz do hanyou soou, e dessa vez Kagome não conseguiu se conter, e entreabriu os olhos. – Tenham a cortesia de esperar que eu esteja presente.

- InuYasha! – A garota pulou no seu campo de visão. – Não pode fazer o que quer, principalmente porque ainda está se recuperando.

Ele a ignorou, aproximando-se da cama. Kagome fechou os olhos novamente quando ele empurrou a garota da sua frente e parou a seu lado.

- Pare de fingir.

Kagome estremeceu, voltando a abrir os olhos. Lentamente observou o hanyou, notando as longas mechas prateadas escurecidas pela água. A franja longa demais, novamente cobria seus olhos quase que completamente.

- A quanto tempo está acordada? – A garota morena perguntou, forçando-a a desviar sua atenção do hanyou. – Espionando?

- Eu não... Não muito tempo... Apenas... – Parou de falar, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não sabia o que dizer, não estava acostumada a receber olhares tão cheios de hostilidade. Ao menos não de humanos. – Desculpe-me.

- Pena, cheguei a pensar que tinha me livrado da promessa.

Kagome piscou, procurando pelo hanyou que havia se afastado sem que percebesse, e agora estava parado de costas para ela.

- Promessa?

- _'Até que a morte nos separe'_, não é? – A voz dele pareceu se divertir ao repetir suas palavras. – Se tivesse morrido eu me livraria dela, certo?

- Você os casou? – A garota humana perguntou chocada, virando-se para o rapaz que chamara de Miroku. – Não pode fazer isso! Nem ao menos é padre!

- Deixe de ser idiota, Sangô. – O hanyou falou rispidamente. – Então, namorada do Naraku, pretende explicar seu pedido?

- Eu não sou namorada dele! – Kagome sentou de supetão na cama. – Ser namorada de alguém quer dizer que aceitei essa posição, e nem ao menos lembro de ter sido consultada antes de... – Parou de falar quando ele virou em sua direção.

- Termine o que ia dizer. Antes de...?

- Ir morar com ele. – Finalmente conseguiu dizer em um fio de voz. Seus olhos fixaram-se nas orelhas caninas movendo-se para conseguir entender o que ela tinha dito. – Ele raptou minha família.

- Sua família?

- Não tive escolha. Ele disse que os mataria se eu tentasse fugir. – Conseguiu falar em um tom normal de voz dessa vez.

- Por que mudou de idéia agora? – InuYasha perguntou. – Não se importa mais com eles?

- Claro que não! – Kagome se encolheu quando viu a garota morena tentar se aproximar da cama e ser contida por Miroku. – Eu apenas... Não suporto mais. – Baixou os olhos, apertando as mãos sobre as pernas. Não sabia o que esperavam dela, ou o que seriam capazes de fazer se descobrissem o que exatamente fazia para Naraku. Aquela garota parecia realmente irritada com sua presença, isso sem saber dos detalhes.

- Miroku, tire Sangô daqui.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça, fitando o hanyou sem conseguir entendê-lo. Será que conseguia ler seus pensamentos? Será que tinha enlouqucido como Miroku estava falando quando acordara?

- Quê? Não pode me expulsar. – Sangô tentou se soltar do rapaz moreno. – InuYasha, esquece que a casa é minha? Tire as mãos de mim, Miroku!

A porta se fechou, abafando os gritos da garota e Kagome olhou em volta, tentando encontrar algo com que pudesse se defender. Maldizia sua sorte por não pensar em todas as possibilidades antes de fugir de Naraku.

- Não pretendo tocar em você. – InuYasha virou em sua direção novamente, e ela pode ver seus lábios curvados levemente em um sorriso irônico. – Não quando ainda fede.

- Eu não cheiro mal. – Kagome disse irritada. Baixou a cabeça, e apertou mais o lençol contra o corpo. – Você é muito grosseiro dizendo... – Pulou na cama quando ele sentou na cama, e agarrou seu braço. - O que está fazendo? – Tentou se afastar dele, e quase gritou quando a mão apertou seu braço, impedindo-a de se mover.

InuYasha não respondeu, apenas a puxou para mais perto, afastando as longas mechas morenas do ombro pálido. Ignorou a garota estremecendo quando aproximou o rosto da pele macia e inspirou.

Kagome fechou os olhos, tentando não lutar. Tinha aprendido que era melhor não demonstrar resistência ou sofreria mais. Era assim com Naraku, se simplesmente deixasse ele fazer o que quisesse, sem demonstrar medo, ele logo se cansava e a deixava em paz.

- O que está fazendo? – Não conseguiu se impedir de repetir a pergunta. Era a única maneira de se distrair da sensação da respiração dele tocando a pele de seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer quando a boca dele aproximou-se de seu ouvido.

- Ainda tem o cheiro dele em você.

Kagome piscou quando ele a soltou, tão repentinamente quanto havia se aproximado. Não conseguiu encontrar palavras para perguntar o que estava acontecendo antes que ele deixasse o quarto. Deixou-se cair na cama novamente, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. Estava confusa, e não conseguia ordenar seus pensamentos para entender o que acabara de acontecer.

A porta se abriu poucos minutos depois, e ela se apressou a puxar as cobertas sobre a cabeça. Não queria vê-lo novamente, e, principalmente, não queria que ele a visse daquele modo.

- Consegue levantar? – Sangô perguntou contrariada.

Kagome baixou o lençol lentamente, e fitou a garota. Respirou fundo, confirmando com um aceno.

- Vista isso. – Sangô jogou um robe sobre a cama. – Vou mostrar onde fica o banheiro. – Deu de ombros quando a garota a encarou interrogativamente. – Acho que quer tomar um banho, não quer?

- Obrigada. – Foi tudo o que Kagome conseguiu dizer, depois de alguns segundos de confusão. Levantou-se, vestindo o robe. – Eu não sou espiã de Naraku, apenas—

- Não me interessa. – Sangô, virou-se para sair do quarto. – Não há nada que possa dizer que me faça confiar em você.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Miroku observou Sangô deixar o quarto. Esperou que ela fechasse a porta antes de perguntar:

- Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Não. – A garota respondeu, afastando-se da porta. – Não confio nela.

- Por quê? – Miroku sorriu quando a garota o encarou desconfiada. – Fique calma, só curiosidade. Você não costuma odiar alguém a primeira vista sem razão.

- Não sei, apenas não confio. – Sangô suspirou. – Algo me incomoda na história dela.

- Qual parte?

- Não sei. – Sangô passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando a franja que havia crescido demais dos olhos. – Se ela suportou conviver com Naraku, se tornar amante dele por causa da família... Por que fugir agora?

- Talvez não soubesse o que ele fazia?

- Ora, Miroku, o cara raptou a família dela... – Sangô afastou-se do rapaz. – Não podia ser um bom rapaz.

- Faz sentido.

- E como ela encontrou InuYasha? – Sangô b alançou a cabeça. – Não. Como ela o atraiu?

- Como assim?

- Você não disse que ele estava agindo estranho e falou que tinha encontrado algo antes de desaparecer?

- Sim, mas...

- Não acha isso nem um pouco estranho?

Miroku não respondeu. Não havia pensado no assunto, mas aquilo era realmente estranho. InuYasha não conseguiria 'farejar' alguém que nunca tinha encontrado antes.

- Eu...

- Não acham que é tarde m ais para ficarem fofocando pelos corredores?

- Não estamos fofocando! – Sangô replicou. – Se não queria que eu tirasse conclusões, não deveria ter trazido uma estranha para minha casa.

- Já deixou claro que não confia na garota. Vá dormir.

- Não acha que é estranho?

- Vá dormir, Sangô. – O hanyou repetiu. – Pode continuar paranóica pela manhã.

Miroku segurou o braço da garota, balançando a cabeça negativamente quando ela fez menção de protestar.

- InuYasha está certo. Está tarde, Sangô.

- Isso não terminou.

- Boa noite, InuYasha. – Miroku falou, empurrando a garota para o quarto que dividiam.

InuYasha esperou ouvir os passos se afastarem, e o som da porta brindo e fechando antes de aproximar-se do quarto da garota. Novamente aquela sensação de culpa e impotência o envolveram. Tocou a superfície fria de madeira, tentando imaginar a razão, por sentir aquilo. Não havia dúvidas de que vinham daquela garota, mesmo que não pudesse imaginar o que alguém tão jovem poderia ter feito para sentir aquilo de maneira tão intensa a ponto de afetá-lo.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não podia sentir pena dela. Não podia sentir nada por ela.

Pelo menos não enquanto não descobrisse a verdade.


	6. Capítulo 5

**N.A.****– **_**Minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo gigantesco atraso. Bloqueios não são algo que eu deseje, mas infelizmente são freqüentes.**_

_**Revisei rapidamente, perdoem qualquer erro que tenha escapado. x.x**_

_**Responderei os reviews mais tarde no live journal ( link no meu profile.)**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo!**_

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 5**

_I awaken from the dream where I quietly touch your scars with trembling fingers  
Over and over again you repeated the same mistakes and now continue trembling in sadness  
I can't say goodbye just yet  
I slowly continued praying into the hushed sky_

**Rain - Gackt**

Kagome acordou, ou melhor, abriu os olhos quando o primeiro raio de sol atravessou as cortinas. Observou cuidadosamente o cômodo, cada móvel que havia ali. As grandes janelas cobertas por cortinas escuras que pareciam tentar inutilmente barrar a luz do dia. Parecia familiar. Quase demais.

Escuridão era algo com que estava acostumada.

Sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e voltou a fechá-las. Estava cansada, e se aqueles anos com Naraku lhe ensinaram algo, era que devia descansar até recuperar suas energias depois de utilizá-las. - Principalmente da maneira que fizera no dia anterior. - Cada músculo do seu corpo doía, e por mais que desejasse se mostrar forte, não conseguia levantar da cama.

Pensara que se sentiria melhor após uma noite de sono, mas não conseguira dormir depois que a garota chamada Sangô deixara o quarto. A sensação de culpa, dor e solidão eram sufocantes demais para que conseguisse relaxar. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo passara com os olhos abertos, fitando as sombras do teto sem realmente vê-las, tentando imaginar a razão daquelas pessoas a tratarem daquele modo. Principalmente humanos.

A garota Sangô parecia odiá-la por alguma razão que não conseguia compreender. A fitara cheia de desconfiança, fazendo Kagome imaginar o que ela não faria se descobrisse os pequenos detalhes que ocultara de sua história. Detalhes que não poderia esconder por muito tempo se realmente quisesse encontrar sua família.

Abriu os olhos novamente ao ouvir passos no corredor, seus dedos apertaram as cobertas e ela se encolheu sob elas instintivamente. Esperou apreensiva e tolamente que Naraku aparecesse, rindo de sua tola esperança de poder escapar.

- O que você quer aqui? – A voz de InuYasha soou do outro lado da porta, fazendo Kagome relaxar. Não parecia apreensivo ou irritado como no dia anterior, apenas rabugento como se tivesse sido acordado. – Ela continua dormindo.

- Eu só queria...

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, Sangô?

- Você está me... Dispensando, InuYasha? – A voz de Sangô mostrava um misto de irritação e incredulidade e Kagome quase podia vê-la colocar as mãos na cintura. – Esquece que está na minha casa? Você não pode—

- Vá fazer o café, estou com fome.

- Eu não sou uma empregada! Não pode me tratar assim!

Kagome cobriu a cabeça, tentando abafar o riso.

- Você fala muito alto, mulher. – O hanyou quase rosnou. – Eu faria o café sozinho se pudesse, você sabe.

Houve uma longa pausa e Kagome aguardou ansiosamente por alguma resposta de Sangô. Foi decepcionante quando ela disse simplesmente:

- Vá dormir no seu quarto e saia do corredor. Você não é um cão de guarda.

Kagome baixou o lençol, sentando-se na cama. Gostaria que Sangô tivesse respondido, queria saber a razão por aquela simples frase ter o poder de fazê-la desistir quase instantaneamente. InuYasha não parecera estar doente ou com algum ferimento no dia anterior, por que não podia fazer o café da manhã sozinho?

A porta se abriu repentinamente e ela fitou o vulto parado na porta confusa. Não ouvira nenhum barulho que indicasse que ele se movera.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Melhor? – Ela perguntou, desejando que as janelas estivesse abertas. A fonte maior de claridade vinha do corredor atrás de InuYasha, e novamente ela não podia ver seu rosto claramente. Era quase frustrante.

- Não se lembra do pesadelo?

Kagome piscou, e um embaralhado de imagens passou diante de seus olhos. Quando finalmente conseguira dormir tivera um sonho desagradável e real demais. Por algum tempo imaginara que voltara no tempo e estava novamente morando no templo com sua família. Sorrira como a muito não fazia, abraçando a mãe com força e quase sendo derrubada pelo irmão caçula. Sentira-se livre novamente.

Tão rápido que ela não conseguia se lembrar como acontecera, a figura de Naraku aparecera, rindo de sua impotência, mantendo-a presa enquanto o templo começava a pegar fogo. Vira o avô desacordado dentro do prédio através da porta aberta, o irmão chorando encolhido em um canto e a mãe caída em meio a uma poça de sangue que ficava cada vez maior. Tentara inutilmente se soltar e correr para ajudá-los, mas parecia inútil, seus gritos se misturavam ao choro quase histérico de Souta enquanto Naraku ria, observando seu desespero. _'Você não pode escapar de mim.'_

Sim, ela se lembrava.

Kagome respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Fora nesse ponto que acordara, com InuYasha sobre ela, segurando-a contra o colchão, uma mão cobrindo seus lábios enquanto tentava acordá-la. Sentira o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que não conseguia conter, a lembrança do fogo se alastrando ainda vívida demais em sua memória, ela simplesmente o abraçou, afundando o rosto em seu peito. Não se surpreendera quando ele a abraçara de volta, murmurando palavras de consolo que ela não conseguia se lembrar. Voltara a adormecer, esgotada e não por ter se acalmado. Havia apenas uma frase que se lembrava dele ter lhe dito depois de cobri-la. _'Eu vou proteger você.'_

Piscou, afastando as lembranças, e voltou a ver o hanyou a sua frente, muito mais próximo que antes. Provavelmente se aproximara, preocupado com seu longo silêncio. A visão dele devia estar tão comprometida quanto a dela na escuridão do quarto.

- Sim, eu me lembro. – Tentou sorrir. – Desculpe-me por acordá-lo. Seus amigos devem estar zangados comigo também por –

- Eles não sabem o que aconteceu. – InuYasha parou a alguns passos da cama, um movimento que parecia ensaiado que passou despercebido para a garota. – Você só começou a gritar depois que eu entrei no quarto.

- E você cobriu minha boca... – Ela completou. – Obrigada. – Ela o viu inclinar a cabeça como se lhe perguntasse a razão do agradecimento e apressou-se a completar. – Não quero que sua amiga tenha mais motivos para me odiar.

- Sangô não odeia você. – InuYasha falou calmamente, quase divertido. – Só tem problema para confiar nas pessoas.

- E você não?

- Eu não confio em você, mulher do Naraku, mas—

- Kagome. – Ela o corrigiu. InuYasha levantou a cabeça ao ser interrompido e ela completou – Meu nome é Kagome, não quero que continue me chamando de qualquer outra coisa.

- Que seja, Kagome. – Ele falou seu nome lentamente, enfatizando cada silaba como se zombasse dela. – Eu não confio em você. Não confiava antes e continuo não confiando agora. Sua história tem muitos furos.

- Mas?

- Mas ninguém finge o terror que presenciei esta noite. Conheci alguém tão traumatizada quanto você no passado, - InuYasha fez uma pequena pausa e Kagome sentiu a conhecida pontada de culpa em seu peito. - então ao menos parte da sua história é real. – Ele deu de ombros. – É o bastante para mim por hora.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, as palavras presas em sua garganta. Sabia agora que toda aquela culpa que sentia vindo dele era por essa pessoa que aparentemente ele não conseguira salvar.

- Sangô não vai ser tão fácil de convencer. É melhor que lhe diga a verdade. – Ele deu meia-volta, começando a deixar o quarto, tão repentina e silenciosamente quanto tinha entrado. – Pelo menos o suficiente para que ela não continue achando que você é uma traidora.

- Eu não—

- Não é a mim que você tem que convencer. – Ele fez um sinal para o lado direito antes de sair. – Tem mais roupas ali se quiser tomar banho antes que Sangô volte.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Kagome permaneceu dentro do quarto, sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da janela. Seguira o conselho do hanyou e tomara um banho depois que ele saíra. As roupas deixadas sobre a escrivaninha que InuYasha indicara eram grandes e muito diferentes do estilo que costumava usar, mas Kagome não se importara. Não queria mais nada que a lembrasse de Naraku, e isso incluía as roupas de corte perfeito que ele costumava lhe presentear.

A cortina semi-aberta permitia que os raios de sol entrassem, além de lhe proporcionar a vista dos arredores da casa. Ficara surpresa ao perceber que não havia vizinhos até onde a vista podia alcançar, apenas um grande e mal cuidado gramado e muitas árvores um pouco mais longe. Como estivera desmaiada quando a trouxeram, não sabia exatamente a localização, mas pela paisagem a sua volta, imaginava que deveriam estar próximos ao parque.

Kagome piscou, desviando os olhos da janela com relutância, e virou-se para a garota que entrara no quarto. Esboçou um sorriso, apressando-se em levantar para ajudá-la com a bandeja que carregava.

- Você não precisa ficar me trazendo comida. Se me disser onde é a cozinha, eu posso—

- InuYasha prefere que você permaneça no quarto.

Kagome piscou, deixando que a outra garota afastasse a bandeja de suas mãos.

- Por quê?

Sangô depositou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha e virou-se para a desconhecida. Tentou ver algo que indicasse sua culpa, alguma demonstração de interesse ou medo, mas tudo que pode ver foi confusão.

- Como vou saber? – Sangô deu de ombros. – InuYasha está apenas sendo InuYasha.

- Ele não confia em mim também?

- Também?

- Você não confia.

- Tenho meus motivos. – Sangô virou-se para a porta novamente. – Coma e descanse.

- Posso dar uma volta lá fora?

Sangô parou à porta, e virou-se para a garota morena. Novamente, tentou ver algum interesse acompanhando a pergunta, mas a expressão do rosto dela era de inocência. Os olhos claros pareciam esperançosos quanto a possibilidade de poder sair.

- Talvez mais tarde quando Miroku voltar.

- Tudo bem! – Kagome sorriu e pegou a cadeira, levando-a para perto da escrivaninha novamente. – Obrigada pela comida.

Sangô observou-a comer com apetite por alguns minutos antes de sair e fechar a porta. Ela parecia inocente. Quase infantil. Muito mais jovem do que sua aparência. Seria tão fácil confiar nela e na história que contara na noite anterior, mas algo continua a incomodá-la.

'_Talvez porque seja fácil demais confiar nela.'_

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

InuYasha parou depois de acertar Miroku pela vigésima vez naquela tarde. Não porque o rapaz reclamara da força que estava utilizando, ou de sua insistência em continuar treinando sem descanso, mas sim porque daquela vez a presença de outra pessoa o incomodava.

Baixou a espada, fincando a ponta fiada na terra e virou-se na direção de Sangô. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando a franja do rosto, e suspirou.

- Qual o seu problema?

A garota o encarou um pouco surpresa. Era sempre estranho quando ele se virava exatamente para onde estava, quase como se a encarasse reprovador. Quase como se pudesse realmente vê-la.

- Nenhum.

- Porque está ai parada a tanto tempo? – InuYasha perguntou, franzindo o cenho em reprovação. – E não venha me dizer que estava apenas passando, ouvi seus passos a pelo menos meia hora atrás.

- Eu realmente odeio essa sua audição.

- Vai me dizer o que a incomoda agora?

Sangô cruzou os braços sobre o peito, irritada. Tentada a deixá-lo falando sozinho só para provar que não havia nada de errado. Que ele estava enganado. Mas não podia.

- Sua hóspede quer saber se pode dar um passeio.

- Aonde ela quer ir?

- Lugar nenhum, apenas... Sair do quarto.

- E isso é motivo para você ficar suspirando enquanto me espiona? – InuYasha deu meia volta, e apanhou a espada do chão. – Deixe-a sair um pouco.

- Você parece não pensar em todos os detalhes, InuYasha. – Sangô seguiu o hanyou, ignorando o olhar de Miroku. – E se ela fugir? E se arrumar uma maneira de avisar Naraku?

- Não há telefones na casa, logo duvido que ela consiga avisar alguém. – InuYasha suspirou. – A menos é claro que você ache que ela vá fazer uma fogueira e enviar um sinal de fumaça... Acredito que perceberíamos isso antes de Naraku e seus capangas.

- Eu não estou brincando!

- Eu também não! – InuYasha atirou a espada no chão, virando-se para a garota novamente. – Caso tenha esquecido ela estava desacordada quando a trouxemos, não faz a mínima idéia de onde está. Não vai tentar fugir ou avisar ninguém, deixe de ser paranóica.

- Alguém tem que pensar nas conseqüências aqui! – Sangô explodiu. – Você não percebe que ela pode descobrir quem é você? Da condição em que se encontra? E se ela conseguir avisar Naraku? E se ele nos atacar novamente? – Balançou a cabeça. – Você não conseguiu vencê-lo nem quando—

- Sangô! – A voz de Miroku interrompeu a sucessão de perguntas.

- Por que não completa a frase, Sangô? Ignore Miroku e termine o que queria. – A longa franja prateada voltara a encobrir parcialmente o rosto do hanyou, mas algumas das pequenas cicatrizes ainda eram visíveis. – Não consegui vencê-lo quando enxergava, não é? Qual chance tenho agora que não passo de um inútil?

- Não era isso o que eu queria dizer. – Sangô falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. – Você ainda está se recuperando, não importa se quer ou não admitir. Kikyou não está mais aqui para ajudá-lo, você—

- Não tenho uma chance sozinho? – InuYasha sorriu amargamente.

- Não! Você não entende? – Sangô ergueu a mão, tentando tocá-lo e ele se afastou. – InuYasha, eu só estou preocupada com a sua segurança.

O hanyou não respondeu, apenas virou-se de costas para a garota, e abaixou-se, as mãos estendidas tocando o gramado até encontrar a espada. Levantou-se lentamente e guardou-a na bainha antes de voltar-se na direção da casa.

- Deixe a garota sair, Miroku pode ficar de olho nela.

InuYasha continuou caminhando lentamente na direção da casa, e mesmo agora, qualquer pessoa que o visse não teria duvidas de que ele podia ver.

Sangô balançou a cabeça quando Miroku parou a seu lado e passou um braço sobre seus ombros.

- Está tudo bem, Sangô. Você ouviu InuYasha. – O rapaz apertou seu ombro carinhosamente. – Vou vigiar a garota.

- Não confio nela.

- Você se preocupa demais. – Miroku sorriu, tentando tranqüilizá-la. – Ela nem vai ver InuYasha, e mesmo que visse... – Apontou para o hanyou que subia o par de degraus lenta e calmamente, caminhava com segurança e passava pela porta. – Você pode dizer que tem algo errado com ele?

- Essa é a outra parte do problema. Ele finge bem demais que está bem. – Sangô desvencilhou-se do abraço, frustrada. – Você estava lá comigo, viu a extensão dos ferimentos, como ele ficou quando descobriu o que aconteceu com Kikyou. Não importa o que diga ou faça, não se recuperou. – Virou o rosto para Miroku. – E mesmo assim, você acredita nessa farsa dele, realmente acha que está totalmente recuperado.

- Sangô, ele não é você. – Miroku falou gentilmente. – Eu sei que ainda sente a perda de Kohaku, mas—

- Ele está cego, Miroku. – Sangô o cortou. – E eu sei qual é a intenção dele com todo esse treinamento e a presença dessa garota só vai atiçá-lo a ir atrás de Naraku. – Suspirou. – Você não entende, não é? Ele vai continuar fugindo e se escondendo até descobrir todos os detalhes da história dela, sendo verdade ou mentira, e vai atrás de Naraku.

- Sangô, acalme-se.

- Ele e Kikyou me salvaram, Miroku. Cuidaram dos meus ferimentos e me apoiaram quando Kohaku foi morto. – Sangô empurrou o rapaz e começou a caminhar na direção da casa. – Não pude fazer nada por ela, mas não vou permitir que ele morra.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**N.A. – Mil perdões pela demora! Capítulo um tantinho maior para compensar. x-x**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo.:)**_

_**Estou respondendo os reviews e estarão postados no lj (link no profile) até domingo.**_

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_**Iris – Go Go Dolls**_

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome sentou-se na grama, fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Podia parecer tolice, mas ali, naquele jardim totalmente esquecido pelos donos da casa, a grama melhor que já se lembrava de ter visto. Talvez fosse apenas pelo simples fato de que ali se sentisse livre, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Permitiu que sua mão afundasse na grama alta, observando como seus dedos pareciam desaparecer em meio ao carpete natural de folhas finas e compridas.

O jardim que podia ver da janela de seu quarto na casa de Naraku era diferente, cheirava diferente. A grama sempre cortada baixa, cuidadosamente. Nem uma folha diferente da outra. Perfeito demais para parecer real.

Fechou a mão e puxou algumas folhas verdes, um raro sorriso curvando seus lábios ao observá-las de perto. Sabia que não precisava se preocupar se alguém visse o que estava fazendo, afinal a maior parte do gramado parecia destruída pelos freqüentes passos dos dois rapazes quando treinavam. Não podia vê-los quando estava em seu quarto, mas podia ouvir o som das espadas se chocando todas as tardes e era estranhamente calmante. Parecia que enquanto pudesse ouvi-los, estaria segura.

'_Provavelmente estou enlouquecendo...'_ Abriu a mão, deixando que as folhas amassadas caíssem no chão a seu lado. _'Considerando o som de espadas mais calmo do que o silêncio da casa de Naraku.'_ O pensamento a fez estremecer. _'Ao contrário do silêncio, eu sei o que esperar do som do treino.'_

- Não está com fome, Senhorita Kagome?

A garota virou a cabeça lentamente para o rapaz moreno parado a alguns passos. Sentia vontade de sorrir sempre que ouvia sua voz, tratando-a tão respeitosamente. Infelizmente, mesmo que conseguisse forçar seus lábios a se curvarem, sabia não conseguia convencê-lo de que estava realmente relaxada.

- Precisa treinar com... InuYasha? – Era sempre difícil pronunciar o nome do hanyou, talvez por raramente vê-lo desde aquele primeiro dia. Normalmente ele não passava de um vulto a distancia, parecendo evitar se aproximar muito. Era estranho pensar que agora ele parecia muito mais distante de quando estavam separados e sequer se conheciam.

- Está começando a escurecer. – Miroku fez um sinal com a cabeça, apontando o sol baixo no horizonte. – Pode conversar com Sangô se não quiser se deitar.

- Hum... – Kagome virou-se para a linha de arvores a distancia. – Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Não gosta de Sangô? – Ele interpretou seu silêncio como uma afirmação e continuou. – Pensei que sentisse melhor com a única companhia feminina que possui aqui.

- Eu me sentiria melhor se ela não tentasse constantemente arrancar alguma informação de mim. – Kagome ignorou o baixo som de riso. – Parece que estou sendo interrogada.

- Talvez se você respondesse algumas perguntas, ela parasse de se portar desse modo.

- Não acho que minhas respostas vão acalmá-la.

Os longos minutos de silêncio que se seguiram fizeram Kagome se arrepender de sua resposta. Era muito mais fácil deixar escapar detalhes com o rapaz que parecia não se importar com seu passado do que com a garota que fazia perguntas pessoais e parecia se irritar com a falta de respostas.

- Vamos entrar. – Falou, levantando-se. Precisa quebrar o silêncio antes que ele fizesse um outro comentário que a levasse a revelar mais do que gostaria.

- Posso pedir a InuYasha que fale com ela se isso a incomoda.

Aquilo a surpreendeu, e tudo que Kagome conseguiu fazer foi fitá-lo em silêncio por algum tempo, parecendo avaliá-lo. Levou algum tempo para responder.

- Quanto tempo conhece Sangô?

- Alguns anos.

- Pode dizer que a conhece bem.

- Pode-se dizer isso. – Miroku respondeu lentamente, sem saber onde exatamente ela queria chegar.

- Então, o que o faz pensar que isso a faria parar?

Fitaram-se em silêncio por alguns minutos, e o rapaz finalmente riu.

- A senhorita tem razão, claro. - Ele a seguiu na direção da casa. – InuYasha já disse a Sangô que você falará quando estiver pronta para isso.

- Mas...?

- Sangô não entende, e devo admitir que eu também não, como alguém tão desesperado para encontrar a família pode se negar a dar informações para que tentemos encontrá-la.

Kagome parou, aquelas palavras atingindo-a mais do que qualquer coisa que Sangô tivesse dito nos últimos dias enquanto tentava convencê-la a lhe dar detalhes. Sabia que sua atitude parecia egoísta, e podia entender a razão de Sangô não acreditar em nada que dissera. Não precisou fechar os olhos para ver sua família, os rostos sorridentes sendo substituídos por aqueles sem vida do pesadelo que constantemente a assombrava.

- Desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter dito nada.

A garota piscou, percebendo que o rapaz passara por ela enquanto se deixara levar pela visão assustadora dos três sendo consumidos pelo fogo e segurava a porta aberta, esperando que ela entrasse na casa.

- Tudo bem.

Kagome respondeu, entrando o mais rápido que pode na casa e correndo para a falsa segurança do quarto que dormia.

Miroku permaneceu parado, observando o corredor pelo qual Kagome desaparecera em silêncio. Sorriu normalmente quando Sangô apareceu, parecendo surpresa com aquele comportamento.

- O que você fez?

- Nada.

- Não tentou 'cantá-la', certo?

- Óbvio que não. – Ele sorriu, piscando. – Você está muito perto, eu não teria chance nenhuma, mesmo que ela aceitasse minha investida.

Sangô franziu o cenho, irritada com a provocação, mas não fez mais perguntas.

- Deixei alguns lanches na cozinha. InuYasha deve estar esperando por você.

Miroku concordou com um aceno e desapareceu pela porta que ela indicara. Sangô lançou um olhar para o corredor que levava aos quartos, mas mal dera dois passos a voz de InuYasha a fez parar.

- Deixe-a em paz, Sangô, ao menos por hoje.

Os segundos que ela levou para se virar para o local onde ele estivera foram o suficiente para que ele desaparecesse, e tudo que ela pode ver foram as pontas das mechas prateadas desaparecendo pela mesma porta que Miroku passara.

Sangô franziu o cenho, odiava obedecer às ordens idiotas do hanyou. Ele parecia não se preocupar com conseqüências, quase como se soubesse mais do que ela. Olhou novamente para o corredor, lembrando-se como a garota fugira por ele há alguns minutos atrás. Kagome nunca reagia assim, não importava como a tratasse. Queria saber o que exatamente Miroku dissera para provocar esse tipo de reação.

Aproximou-se da porta, ignorando o aviso de InuYasha, e encostou-se na madeira, tentando ouvir o que se passava no interior do quarto. Estranho, mas Kagome não parecia estar chorando, tivera a impressão, pela expressão de dor que vira no rosto dela quando passara correndo por ela, que estaria chorando ruidosamente.

Fechou os olhos, afastando-se. Podia seguir o que InuYasha lhe dissera, ao menos dessa vez.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Miroku saiu da casa depois de algum tempo a procura de InuYasha. Estranhou o fato dele não tê-lo apressado para que treinassem, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Avistou-o sentado no jardim, quase no mesmo local que Kagome estivera há quase uma hora atrás, aproximando-se percebeu a espada a seu lado na grama.

- Não vamos treinar hoje? – Perguntou esperançoso. Talvez finalmente aquela rotina extenuante para qualquer pessoa normal o tivesse atingido. Embora InuYasha não fosse uma pessoa normal.

- Já anoiteceu.

- Certo... – Miroku fitou o hanyou em silêncio, tentado a perguntar como ela sabia desse fato, mas desistindo por saber que ele provavelmente encararia sua curiosidade como algum tipo de insulto.

- Esfriou, Miroku, estou cego, não insensível.

- Eu não disse—

- Sei que estava pensando _'Como esse estúpido hanyou cego sabe que está escuro?'_

-...

- Não me diga que estou enganado.

- Bom... Eu não pensei _'estúpido hanyou cego'_... Mas admito que estava tentando imaginar como você sabia que já era noite.

- Agora já sabe.

- Sim.

InuYasha permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que Miroku se afastasse, e quando isso não aconteceu. Suspirou impaciente.

- Mudou de idéia?

- Não. – InuYasha pegou a espada para mais perto. – Por quanto tempo vai ficar me vigiando?

- Oh! Isso...

- Sim, isso.

- Acho que você está ficando paranóico, InuYasha. – Miroku ignorou o fato de estar sendo dispensado e sentou-se ao lado do hanyou. – Não estou te espionando.

- Eu disse vigiando.

- Que seja. Não estou fazendo nem uma outra coisa nem outra.

- Claro que não. – InuYasha murmurou sarcástico.

- Isso é trabalho da Sangô.

InuYasha ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas finalmente riu. Balançou a cabeça relaxando um pouco.

- Acho que tem razão. – Apertou a espada inconscientemente. – Então, o que está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você, imagino. Nada.

- Hum... – InuYasha fechou os olhos, mais por costume do que por necessidade de barrar as imagens a seu redor. – O que você disse para ela?

- Sangô?

- Kagome. – InuYasha bufou. – Não comece a se fazer de idiota agora.

- Por que quer saber?

- Por que está respondendo minha pergunta com outra pergunta?

- Posso te devolver essa pergunta.

InuYasha suspirou, apertando novamente a espada, momentaneamente tentado a acertar a cabeça de Miroku com ela.

- Responda minha pergunta.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu perguntei primeiro!

- E?

- Ao contrário de você, que só está tentando me irritar, eu realmente quero saber a resposta.

- Hum...

- Miroku!

- Não foi nada demais. – Miroku falou lentamente, e InuYasha pode ouvir o riso baixo, que ele tentava disfarçar. – Só estávamos falando de Sangô interrogá-la constantemente e eu disse que podia entender a razão por ela ser tão insistente.

- E qual seria? – InuYasha tentou parecer desinteressado. – Além do fato dela ser naturalmente irritante.

- Ora, InuYasha, está mesmo dizendo que não está nem um pouco curioso? – Miroku se espreguiçou, e sem esperar por resposta continuou. – Essa garota parecia desesperada para encontrar a família e agora se nega a nos dizer seu sobrenome. Não parece que há algo estranho?

- Ela vai falar quando estiver pronta.

Miroku piscou, virando-se para fitar o rosto do hanyou, desconfiado.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Alguma coisa.

Miroku esperou, em vão, que ele continuasse. Girou os olhos quando tudo que obteve foi um longo período de silêncio.

- Importa-se de dividir informação?

- Sangô não gostaria de saber.

- O que acha que sou? Algum tipo de pombo-correio que conta tudo o que sabe para ela?

- E não é? – InuYasha riu, levantando-se. Começou a se afastar, deixando para trás um Miroku muito frustrado. Parou repentinamente como se houvesse se lembrado de algo, e virou-se para o rapaz. – Diga para Sangô que ela é como Kikyou.

Miroku franziu o cenho, tentando entender. Observou InuYasha lhe dar as costas novamente e desaparecer na direção da casa. Suspirou, deixando-se cair de costas sobre a grama.

- O que isso quer dizer?

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

InuYasha esperou que a casa ficasse silenciosa para tomar seu lugar sob a janela do quarto de Kagome, depositando a espada sobre suas pernas. Não esperava que a garota tentasse fugir, se os pesadelos constantes que tinha fosse alguma indicação de sua vida antes de encontrá-lo, mas depois de Sangô literalmente tropeçar nele dormindo no corredor, tivera que encontrar outro lugar para ficar perto.

E ficar perto de Kagome, por mais que odiasse admitir, era uma necessidade.

Sabia. Não, podia sentir. Que aquela calma aparente era só uma fachada, e não demoraria muito até que o segredo que ela tentava esconder fosse exposto. Kagome podia enganar Miroku e Sangô, mostrando-se calma e despreocupada com o destino da família, mas ele sabia o quanto isso lhe custava. Seria mais fácil se ela apenas contasse toda a história a Sangô, mas InuYasha sabia que ela só faria isso quando confiasse neles. A atitude de Sangô, longe de fazê-la se acalmar, só a deixava mais temerosa de sua reação quando descobrisse a verdade.

InuYasha fechou os olhos, encostando-se à parede. Era difícil se distanciar da garota, sabendo como se sentia. Principalmente quando não sabia explicar, mesmo para si mesmo, como sabia dessas coisas.

Ouviu o som da garota se debatendo na cama, e abriu os olhos, atento a seus movimentos. Era frustrante não poder ver o que se passava, principalmente quando ela começava a chamar pela mãe em meio ao sono.

Ele levantou quando ouviu as cobertas caírem no chão, e os murmúrios ficaram mais altos enquanto Kagome chamava pela mãe e o irmão, desculpando-se por não conseguir salvá-los. Abriu a janela o mais silenciosamente que pode e entrou no quarto, deixando a espada sobre a cadeira antes de se aproximar da cama.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Kagome sabia estar sonhando novamente quando sentiu as mãos de Naraku segurando-a, forçando-a a olhar o que sua fuga causara a sua família. O antigo templo que conhecia tão bem consumido por chamas, o irmão encolhido em um canto chorando indefeso enquanto o avô jazia desacordado próximo as suas pernas. A poça cada vez maior de sangue que deixava o corpo de sua mãe.

Lágrimas de impotência deixaram seus olhos enquanto observava a cena, sentia a proximidade indesejada de Naraku, o riso distorcido e cruel ao observar sua reação. Não mais tentava se soltar, ou ajudá-los. Ela simplesmente sabia que não podia fazer nada para impedir o desenrolar da cena. Seu coração batia cada vez mais depressa, enquanto sentia sua respiração falhar. Levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo a garganta parecer fechar, impedindo-a de respirar.

Sua visão começou a ficar embaçada, e por alguns segundos ela teve a ilusão de que acordaria do pesadelo. Era sempre assim, quando as chamas começavam a tocar Souta, ela acordava, no quarto escuro e frio. Sozinha e desesperada, sem ninguém para consolá-la. Mas dessa vez algo mudou, continuou vendo as chamas, mesmo embaçadas, mas a presença de Naraku ficou cada vez mais fraca até desaparecer por completo. Mal conseguiu acreditar que estava finalmente livre, e sem perceber como, correu pelas chamas aproximando-se do avô e do irmão. Sorriu em meio às lágrimas e segurou o braço de Souta, tentando fazê-lo levantar.

"_**Você tem que sair, Souta. Não posso carregar você o vovô!"**_

Sentiu o corpo do irmão parar de tremer sob sua mão, e respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviada. Podia salvá-los dessa vez.

"_**Você não pode nos salvar, mana."**_

"_**Deixe de bobagem e levante!"**_ Ela tentou puxá-lo, mas sem sucesso. _**"Levante e corra, Souta!"**_ Virou-se para o avô, mas sentiu a pequena mão fria do irmão segurar seu ombro e forçá-la a encará-lo.

"_**Tarde demais, mana."**_ A voz de Souta soou fria e acusadora, e ela temeu fitar os conhecidos olhos inocentes e infantis. _**"Você nos condenou."**_

"_**Não! Não é verdade!"**_ Kagome fechou os olhos, tentando se afastar da mão que a segurava com força o suficiente para machucá-la. _**"Eu precisei de ajuda! Não conseguiria sozinha!"**_

"_**Mentirosa!Covarde!"**_ A voz de Souta soou alta, acusadora. E pela primeira vez ela encontrou os olhos castanhos fitando-a com desprezo.

"_**Souta, eu—"**_ Kagome se encolheu quando ele afastou sua mão com um tapa. Sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos novamente, ameaçando embaçar sua visão._** "Estou aqui agora, me ajude a salvar o vovô!"**_

"_**Eles estão mortos! Mama e Vovô! E você é a culpada!"**_

"_**Não, me ajude! Eu posso ajudá-los agora..."**_

Souta lhe deu as costas, encolhendo-se novamente e recomeçando a chorar. Kagome o fitou em desespero, os olhos ardendo com o esforço de conter as lágrimas.

"_**Souta... Por favor..."**_ Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, inaudível até para seu próprios ouvidos. Tentou se aproximar dele, ainda de joelhos, sem forças para levantar. _**"Me ajude!"**_

Mãos frias tocaram suas pernas e braços, mas ela não conseguiu, ou tentou se libertar delas. Abaixou a cabeça, fitando o rosto do avô que a encarava acusadoramente.

"_**Vovô! Eu tentei! Estou tentando... Me ajude..."**_

Sua voz ficou mais fraca a cada palavra, era cada vez mais difícil respirar e encontrar forças para fazer algo. As chamas aumentaram, cada vez mais próximas, como se alimentadas por um poder invisível.

"_**É sua culpa, Kagome."**_

"_**Não! Eu não—"**_

"_**Quantas vezes lhe dissemos para não deixar o templo?"**_ A voz da mãe soou, acusadora as suas costas enquanto as mãos que prendiam seu braços aumentava a pressão sobre sua pele. _**"Você nunca nos ouviu e agora nos abandonou!"**_

"_**Mama, não!"**_ Pela primeira vez ela tentou se soltar, sentindo a pele fina se rasgar em contato com as unhas das mãos que apertavam seus braços, tentando imobilizá-la. _**"Vou ajudar vocês, é só—"**_

"_**É tarde demais, Kagome."**_ A voz da mãe soou sem emoção, e ela viu o fogo atingir o avô que a segurava e consumi-lo em poucos minutos enquanto ela tentava se libertar. Pode sentir o calor insuportável marcando sua pele, mas a dor não era nada comparável ao fato que sua família sempre tão amorosa e unida queria matá-la como punição por abandoná-los.

"_**Souta, me ajude. Você ainda—"**_ O irmão levantou, atirando-se sobre ela, jogando-a sobre o corpo também em chamas da mãe que a segurava.

"_**Você nos condenou a morte, Kagome, é sua vez de sofrer."**_

"**Não! Perdão. Mama! Souta! Vovô!"** Ela apertou os olhos, tentando se livrar das lágrimas a medida que o calor insuportável parecia engolfá-la. _**"Perdão! Perdão! Por favor, me perdoem!"**_ A mão de Souta cobriu seus lábios, impedindo-a de respirar. As lágrimas deixaram seus olhos, molhando a mão sobre seus lábios, ela continuou murmurando pedidos de desculpas, abafados pela mão que cobria sua boca, e quando tudo o que pode ver foi chamas ao seu redor, fechou os olhos novamente, e com todas as forças que conseguiu juntar, empurrou o corpo sobre o seu com todas as forças.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

InuYasha não sabia quando havia se aproximado tanto da garota, ou subido na cama na tentativa de mantê-la deitada, ou quando sua mão cobrira seus lábios. Lembrava perfeitamente quando os murmúrios da garota haviam ficado mais altos, e quando ela gritou pela primeira vez, pedindo que a perdoassem. Talvez tivesse sido nesse momento, que ele pulara sobre a cama e cobrira seus lábios, chamando seu nome como fizera das outras vezes. Sentira ela se debater, tentando se livrar de seu peso que a impedia de se mover, mas a ignorara. Se ao menos conseguisse fazê-la acordar.

- Kagome, abre os olhos! Agora!

A garota não pareceu ouvi-lo, mas começava a ter dificuldade para respirar. Ele pensou em soltá-la quando as duas mãos tocaram seu peito e ele pode sentir calor irradiando dela, queimando seu peito enquanto ela o empurrava com todas as forças. O calor incômodo logo se transformou em dor enquanto ele continuava imobilizando-a contra o colchão. A sensação de que estava sendo queimado se intensificando a cada segundo onde o tocava, e ele soube que se pudesse ver, as delicadas mãos estariam irradiando um brilho azulado, que atravessavam o tecido de suas roupas, provocando graves queimaduras em seu peito.

Sim, ele sabia. Porque já tinha visto isso acontecer.

- Kagome, acorde! – A voz de InuYasha soou mais alto do que ele queria, mas a dor se tornara forte demais para que ele conseguisse controlá-la. A garota abriu os olhos e o fitou espantada, mas ainda em choque empurrou-o mais uma vez, com força o suficiente para derrubá-lo da cama.

InuYasha balançou a cabeça enquanto sentava-se no chão, podia ouvir a garota chorando alto, a respiração agitada agora que finalmente se via livre da mão que cobria sua boca.

- InuYasha...

A voz de Kagome não passou de um sussurro confuso, e ele a ouviu engatinhar sobre a cama, aproximando-se de sua patética figura no chão. Sentiu o calor irradiando das mãos dela quando ela as estendeu para tocá-lo e se encolheu, fugindo do toque.

- Desculpe, InuYasha...

- Fique longe! – Ele rosnou, lutando para se levantar e sair dali antes que a garota percebesse o que fizera. Podia sentir o cheiro do próprio sangue, e sabia que havia se cortado quando ela o empurrara da cama. Ouvira o som de vidro se quebrando, mas essa dor era pequena demais se comparada com as das queimaduras em seu peito.

- Você se machucou? – A pergunta soou estranha, entrecortada pela respiração sôfrega dela. – InuYasha? – Ela estendeu a mão novamente, ignorando as tentativas frustradas dele de mantê-la afastada, tocou seu braço e o viu se encolher, um gemido baixo de dor escapando de seus lábios quando ele conseguiu levantar. – InuYasha?

Na escuridão do quarto, a figura do hanyou não passou de um vulto quando ele saltou sobre suas pernas e saiu pela janela, quase ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria e a luz do quarto era acesa.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - A voz de Sangô parecia confusa, enquanto ela observava as cobertas no chão, e manchas de sangue. – Está ferida?

- Não, eu... – Kagome piscou, tentando se acostumar com a claridade repentina. – Eu tive um pesadelo... – Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando enxugar as lágrimas. – Eu só... InuYasha... – Sua voz se quebrou quando ela baixou a cabeça e notou as manchas de sangue também. As lágrimas voltaram a correr por seu rosto, impedindo-a de continuar falando, sua respiração falhando a cada vez que ela tentava inspirar.

- Ele estava aqui? – Sangô perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da garota. – Vá procurá-lo, Miroku. – O rapaz correu para a saída, e Sangô voltou a fitar a garota, que lutava para respirar. Instintivamente ajoelhou-se a seu lado, passando um braço sobre seus ombros, tentando acalmá-la. – Está tudo bem... Foi só um sonho... - Deu tapinhas leves em suas costas, tentando acalmá-la. – Fique calma. Respire. – Segurou as mãos da garota, afastando-as de seu rosto. – Olhe para mim. Vamos, está tudo bem. Respire fundo.

- É culpa minha. É tudo culpa minha! – Kagome murmurou, tentando respirar como a outra garota dizia. – Ele se machucou, não é? – Fechou os olhos com força. – É culpa minha, ele estava tentando me acordar e... Eu o empurrei...

- Shhhh... Apenas se acalme e respire. – Sangô forçou um sorriso, tentando acalmá-la. – Ele é um hanyou, a única coisa realmente ferida deve ser seu orgulho.

- Mas o sangue...

- Ele se recupera. – Sangô soltou suas mãos e voltou a abraçá-la. – Respire, está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, aceitando as palavras da garota, e deixou-se ficar ali, consolar-se por alguém como queria a tanto tempo que acontecesse. Fechou os olhos, tentando respirar mais calmamente, deixando que as lágrimas continuassem a cair.

- Desculpe...

- Está tudo bem. Acalme-se. – Sangô permaneceu ajoelhada ao lado da garota, abraçando-a na tentativa de acalmá-la. Algum tempo depois, ajudou-a a levantar e deitar-se na cama, quase adormecida de pura exaustão. Enquanto pegava outro cobertor da cômoda e as colocava sobre a garota deitada encolhida sobre a cama, pensou em como aquilo parecia familiar de uma forma distorcida. – Conversamos sobre isso amanhã. – Falou rapidamente quando a garota abriu a boca. – Apenas descanse.

Sem esperar por resposta, Sangô saiu do quarto, apagando a luz. Fechou a porta e parou no meio do corredor. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto, aquilo parecia familiar demais. Era quase como voltar no tempo e se ver no lugar de Kagome quando Kikyou a resgatara do que sobrara de sua casa. Quantas vezes acordara chorando desesperadamente da mesma forma nas noites que se seguiram a seu resgate?

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do recado que InuYasha lhe mandara através de Miroku. Parecera tão idiota naquele momento, alguma charada idiota do hanyou para distraí-la de descobrir a verdade sobre Kagome, mas vendo a reação da garota, aquilo parecia, de alguma forma estranha, fazer sentido.

- Sangô? – A voz de Miroku a despertou de seus pensamentos, e ela abriu os olhos para fitá-lo interrogativamente. – Você está bem?

- Claro que sim. – Sangô girou os olhos com a pergunta. – InuYasha?

- No telhado, disse que está bem. – Miroku suspirou desanimado, não contando que InuYasha ameaçara derrubá-lo se tentasse subir atrás dele.

- Ele está... – Sangô respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter se preocupado. – Esqueça. Vamos dormir.

- E a garota?

- Dormindo, como nós deveríamos fazer também. – Deixou que o rapaz a abraçasse enquanto caminhavam para o quarto.

- Tem certeza que você está bem?

- Claro. – Forçou-se a sorrir para acalmá-lo. – Apenas cansada e confusa por acordar com todo esse barulho.

Sangô entrou no quarto, caminhando para a cama e deixando que o rapaz a abraçasse. Fechou os olhos, apenas para reabri-los pouco tempo depois quando percebeu que ele seguira seu conselho e adormecera. As palavras de InuYasha continuavam soando em seus ouvidos enquanto ela tentava entender seu real significado.

"_**Diga a Sangô que ela é como Kikyou."**_

_--Continua--_


	8. Capítulo 7

**N.A.- **_**Hum… Era pra ter terminado semana passada, mas… Não consegui. Enfim, não tem um mês ainda desde a última atualização... Não foi uma espera tão grande assim ;P**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**P.s. - Reviews no lj até domingo (espero x.x).**_

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 7**

_Zou tian yuan le  
__**Yesterday was far  
**__Ming tian hai chang  
__**Tomorrow is still long  
**__Hui yi mu hu dan ju da  
__**The memories are vague but huge  
**__Zhe yang de shen ye yan lei yao zen yang bu liu xia  
__**How to stop the late night tears from falling?  
**_

**SHE - Zui Jin Hai Hao Ma**

Kagome não deixou o quarto pelos próximos dias. Sabia que Miroku a acompanharia como sempre se pedisse, mas simplesmente não tinha mais coragem de deixar a pequena e falsa segurança daquele quarto.

O perturbador sonho voltou a se repetir, mas sem a aterrorizante alteração daquela noite. Tudo terminava quando as chamas tocavam Souta, e ela acordava sozinha no quarto escuro. De alguma estranha forma isso parecia confortá-la, daria tudo para não voltar a ver a acusação nos olhos de sua família.

Ela sabia que Sangô continuava a observá-la, muitas vezes ela quase podia ouvir as perguntas que a outra garota gostaria de lhe fazer, mas ela simplesmente a ignorava, como tudo a sua volta.

Os treinos pareciam ter cessado, e esse era o único detalhe que realmente atraia sua atenção. InuYasha parecia ter desaparecido desde o incidente daquela noite. Não voltara sequer para apanhar a espada que esquecera durante sua estranha fuga. Kagome apenas observava a arma pousada sobre a cadeira, a cada noite, até adormecer. Era a última e primeira coisa que via todos os dias.

Vê-lo parecia ter se tornado uma necessidade que ela não podia satisfazer. O hanyou parecia estar realmente se esforçando para não voltar a encontrá-la, e por algum tempo ela chegou a pensar que ele não voltaria. Afastara tal pensamento, dizendo a si mesma que se havia um intruso naquela casa era ela e não InuYasha, portanto ele certamente voltaria.

Assim como a falsa sensação de segurança que a cercava, ela sabia, que enquanto estivesse com sua espada, ele não poderia partir.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Sangô bateu na porta antes de entrar. Sentia-se tola por aquele gesto, afinal aquela era sua casa, mas desde que Kagome parecera ter desistido de sair do cômodo, ela não conseguia simplesmente entrar. Era quase como se sua presença estivesse danificando algo do local.

Abriu a porta depois de esperar em vão por alguma resposta, entrou e deixou a bandeja sobre a penteadeira, pegando a que deixara na hora do almoço, a comida no prato parecia quase que intocada. Lançou um rápido olhar na direção da garota, e viu que ela estava parada ao lado da janela, olhando para o exterior sem vê-lo realmente, como fizera nos últimos dois dias. A única fonte de luz eram os últimos raios de sol que penetravam pela janela. Conteve um suspiro e virou-se para deixar o quarto, parou ao pousar a mão na maçaneta e voltou-se para Kagome novamente.

- Você sabe que é inútil, não sabe? - Sangô esperou que a garota ao menos olhasse em sua direção, mesmo que não respondesse.

Não houve qualquer reação e Sangô continuou parada por alguns minutos, dizendo a si mesma que devia sair. Era totalmente inútil esperar que a garota despertasse e lhe desse qualquer tipo de atenção. Se antes ela se escondia atrás de sorrisos conseguidos com muito esforço, agora ela parecia simplesmente ter desistido.

Sangô virou a cabeça, fitando o corredor vazio, tentando decidir o que fazer.Uma parte sua lhe dizia que devia seguir o conselho de InuYasha e dar tempo para que Kagome se recuperasse, mas a outra a forçava a tomar uma reação.

Não demorou muito tempo para que uma das partes vencesse, e Sangô se viu caminhando na direção da garota. Pegou a espada de InuYasha e depositou-a no chão ao lado da janela e sentou-se a seguir, fitando Kagome em silêncio. Normalmente mover a espada chamaria a atenção da garota, mas ao que parecia nem isso funcionara daquela vez.

Suspirou, sabendo que se arrependeria daquilo mais tarde, e estendeu a mão para o ombro de Kagome. Isso conseguiu despertá-la e os olhos azuis a fitaram assustados nos próximos segundos.

- Se está esperando InuYasha voltar, é inútil.

- Ele não vai voltar? – A voz de Kagome soou vazia enquanto ela fitava a garota a sua frente. – Você falou com ele? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele—

- Nada aconteceu. – Sangô falou apenas para cortar o que parecia uma lista interminável de perguntas naquela voz vazia e sem emoção. Mais do que qualquer coisa que já lhe acontecera, ouvir aquilo a deixava com medo. – InuYasha é assim. – Forçou-se a continuar, tentando soar despreocupada. – Ele não vai voltar só porque existe alguém preocupado com sua segurança.

- Ele...

- Está preocupada com aquele cabeça dura, não está?

Kagome pareceu ter dificuldade em responder a pergunta simples, apesar da verdade estar estampada em seu rosto. Sangô mordeu a língua antes de abrir a boca, pronta para continuar, mas a voz da garota soou, sobressaltando-a.

- Ele está ferido.

- Eu disse que você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Eu o feri.

- A culpa foi dele. – Sangô disse com firmeza. – Apenas um corte, nós limpamos seu quarto no dia seguinte, lembra? – Tentou sorrir, tocando a mão da garota. – Acredite, ele já se recuperou de coisas piores.

- Não é isso... – Kagome pareceu confusa, e isso tranqüilizou Sangô. Ao menos aquele som desprovido de emoção parecia estar desaparecendo. – Não são os cortes.

Sangô fitou Kagome em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse. Agora que a garota começara a falar realmente não fazia sentido que ela tivesse conseguido se livrar tão facilmente de InuYasha naquela noite. Por mais que ela o tivesse pego desprevenido, não teria forças o suficiente para conseguir atirá-lo para fora da cama.

- Como você o machucou? – Perguntou baixinho, com medo que isso a fizesse parar de falar.

- Eu não sei. – Kagome balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. – Eu me lembro de ter acordado, e por alguns segundos não o reconheci... Apenas o empurrei e ele caiu.

- O máximo que feriu com isso foi seu orgulho. – Sangô disse.

- Mas eu o feri antes, eu sei. – Kagome franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar de algo que fizesse suas palavras fazerem sentido. – Eu o vi se encolher quando estendi a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Só está confusa, ainda devia estar sonhando. – Sangô falou, tentando entender a cena que Kagome descrevia. – E o quarto estava escuro, não conseguiria ver—

- Sim, eu podia. Estava bem perto. – Kagome insistiu.

- Pare de se torturar com lembranças dispersas. – Sangô levantou rapidamente, atraindo a atenção da garota. – Você não poderia machucá-lo a não ser que fosse uma... – Riu com a idéia antes de proferi-la, balançando a cabeça. – Impossível, elas estão extintas.

- Eu não poderia feri-lo a não ser que fosse o que?

- Uma sacerdotisa. – Sangô falou, ainda rindo com a idéia tola.

- Mas sacerdotisas não têm poderes para ferir. Elas apenas podem localizar yokais.

- Na verdade, localizar é apenas parte do que podem fazer. Como iriam se defender quando encontrassem os yokais se apenas conseguissem localizá-los? – Sangô suspirou – Mas elas não existem mais. Naraku... – Parou no meio da frase e fitou a garota. – se certificou de que isso acontecesse.

- Mas eu sempre pensei—

- É isso que você é. – Sangô falou lentamente, e mesmo assim foi o bastante para calar a outra garota que só então percebeu que falara demais. – Por isso Naraku a tinha como prisioneira.

- Eu não—

- Onde ele está? – Sangô a agarrou pelos braços. – Diga onde ele está.

- Eu não sei. – Kagome respondeu assustada. – Estava desacordada quando me trouxeram. Posso reconhecer a casa de Naraku se—

- InuYasha. – Sangô a corrigiu. – Você pode senti-lo, onde ele está?

Os olhos da garota pareceram se apagar e ela baixou a cabeça, ignorando como as mãos de Sangô apertavam seus braços com mais força.

- Eu não sei... – Respondeu em um fio de voz. – Eu sei que ele estava ferido porque senti, mas hoje sua presença pareceu cada vez mais fraca... Agora... – Kagome baixou a cabeça, sem tentar se libertar das mãos da garota que apertavam seus braços com força. – Agora é como se ele tivesse desaparecido por completo.

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

InuYasha se encolheu em seu esconderijo, os ferimentos em seu peito incomodando-o muito mais agora do que no momento em que haviam sido feitos. Sentia-se indefeso pela primeira vez em muito tempo, principalmente por ter deixado sua espada no quarto de Kagome quando fugira antes que Sangô entrasse.

Estava cansado, com dor e faminto. Pelo visto não pensara em todos os detalhes quando resolvera se esconder até que seus ferimentos curassem. Kagome parecia não saber a extensão de seus poderes ou do que era capaz de fazer com eles. Isso não o surpreendia, Naraku deixara de confiar em sacerdotisas depois que Kikyou se voltara contra ele. Apenas as capturava antes que descobrissem todo o potencial de seus poderes e as limitava a simples rastreadoras de yokais até que nem isso fossem capazes de fazer.

Ajeitou-se contra a parede rochosa e respirou fundo, o simples movimento de seu peito causando ainda mais dor. Ele fechou os olhos com força, amaldiçoando-se por não ter se lembrado que noite era aquela até que fosse tarde demais. Havia retirado a camisa no dia anterior ao perceber que o tecido estava grudando nas queimaduras e apenas causando mais dando, e agora sentia a brisa fria sobre a pele, apenas piorando ainda mais a dor.

Tocou o próprio peito cuidadosamente, sentindo a umidade no local ferido. Provavelmente infeccionado. Essa seria a noite mais longa que se lembrava de ter vivido. Precisava se manter acordado até o amanhecer.

'_Só até o amanhecer, e tudo voltará ao normal.'_

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo**

Sangô respirou fundo, tentando não ceder ao medo que ameaçava paralisá-la. Foi difícil, mas ela conseguiu soltar Kagome e se afastar.

- Como... – Ela parou novamente quando ouviu a própria voz tremer e falhar. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e recomeçou. – Como você o encontrou antes?

- Dor...

Sangô piscou, fitando a garota, confusa. Seus lábios se abriram instintivamente, e ela estava a ponto de perguntar se ela estava ferida quando ouviu sua voz novamente, completamente desprovida de vida.

- Solidão... – Kagome continuou, sua voz extremamente baixa. - Culpa...

Sangô a fitou em silêncio, esperando que continuasse, finalmente entendendo que Kagome não falava de si mesma e sim de InuYasha.

- Eu procurei por alguém como ele... Um hanyou, por muito tempo. – Kagome piscou, parecendo tentar se livrar daquelas lembranças, mas à medida que cada palavra era pronunciada, ela parecia se ligar mais à elas. – Eu precisava de ajuda. Humanos não acreditariam em mim, Yokais tentariam me matar sem me ouvir, um hanyou... – Sua voz falhou, e Sangô a viu balançar a cabeça, tentando focar seus pensamentos. – Um hanyou me entenderia. Porque ele saberia o que é fugir dos dois lados.

Kagome levantou lentamente, dando as costas à janela que agora era quase como um quadro totalmente negro. Caminhou até a cama, guiando-se com a luz que entrava pela porta entreaberta.

- Foi tão difícil quando eu finalmente o encontrei. – Kagome suspirou. – A dor dele era maior que a minha, era quase impossível suportar.

- Ele ficou muito ferido.

- Não esse tipo de dor. – Kagome riu sem humor. – Ele se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu. _Essa dor_ é forte demais.

Sangô se encolheu como se pudesse sentir o que a garota falava. Fora tola em acreditar que InuYasha havia se recuperado facilmente da perda de Kikyou.

- Você não consegue encontrá-lo assim?

- É por isso que não tem ressentimentos pelo que aconteceu. – Kagome completou, parecendo não ter ouvido a voz da outra garota. – Ele pensa que é um bom castigo por não ter cumprido a promessa que fez a Kikyou... Por não ter conseguido impedir sua morte.

- O que... – Sangô ergueu a cabeça, e fitou Kagome com atenção. Seus olhos pareciam sem foco novamente. - O que você disse? – Mas a garota havia se calado e a encarava confusa.

- Ele se sente culpado, é essa dor que estou falando. – Kagome franziu o cenho. – Nunca descobri pelo que ele se culpava.

- Você acabou de falar que ele se sente culpado pela morte de Kikyou.

Kagome a fitou em silêncio por alguns segundos, obviamente pensando que Sangô havia enlouquecido.

- Quem é Kikyou?

Sangô estreitou os olhos, irritada e confusa. Kagome parecia sincera, e ela pensou se não estava novamente ligada a InuYasha, mesmo que não percebesse. Respirou fundo, resolvendo que tentaria descobrir mais depois, quando não houvesse outras coisas em sua mente.

- Acha que pode encontrá-lo agora?

- Eu já disse que não, ele parece ter desaparecido. – Kagome se encolheu, deixando-se cair na cama. – Eu tentei, quando percebi que a presença dele estava ficando muito fraca, mas agora...

- Está tentando se conectar a coisa errada. – Sangô respirou fundo, percebendo que se quisesse encontrar InuYasha teria que compartilhar alguns segredos com a garota. – Está procurando um hanyou, precisa encontrar um humano.

Kagome a fitou confusa.

- Esta noite você não vai conseguir encontrar um hanyou – Sangô apontou para a janela. – É lua nova. Esta noite ele é humano.

- Eu... – Kagome arregalou os olhos, fitando o céu escuro sem lua. – Eu não posso localizar humanos.

- Mas pode localizar InuYasha. – Sangô sentou ao lado da garota na cama. – Sabe _o que_ procurar.

- Eu não sei...

- Você precisa encontrá-lo agora.

- Eu não posso! Sacerdotisas só podem encontrar yokais. – Kagome balançou a cabeça, frustrada. – Tem idéia de como foi difícil encontrá-lo? Ou qualquer hanyou? – Afastou-se quando a outra garota tentou tocá-la. – A energia que eu posso localizar é diferente, humanos não—

- Você não está mais procurando às cegas, está procurando InuYasha! – Sangô insistiu. – Sabe como ele se sente, seus pensamentos, pode encontrá-lo.

Kagome a fitou em silêncio, tentando não repetir que tal coisa era impossível. Naraku lhe dissera, há muito tempo atrás, sacerdotisas apenas conseguiam localizar yokais.

- InuYasha é diferente para você. – Sangô repetiu, parecendo ouvir seus pensamentos. – Aceito o fato de que você não possa encontrar humanos, mas você pode encontrar InuYasha. Sabe _quem_ ele é, _como_ ele é, o que _sente._

Kagome continuou em silêncio, analisando o que a garota lhe dizia. Talvez Sangô estivesse certa, humano ou hanyou, ela sabia o que ele sentia. Fora àquilo que se ligara para encontrá-lo desde o início.

- Eu não tenho certeza... Os sentimentos de InuYasha eram demais para que eu pudesse suportar. Principalmente desde que cheguei aqui. – Kagome mordeu o lábio. – Eu quero encontrá-lo, mas parte de mim sabe que as emoções dele são demais para que eu possa suportar sozinha.

- Você não está sozinha.

Kagome piscou quando a garota apertou sua mão. Tentou sorrir.

- Vou tentar. – Ela finalmente disse, tentando parecer confiante. – Vou tentar ver onde ele está, mas duvido que consiga acompanhá-la se for preciso.

Sangô a fitou confusa.

- Deixar que essa conexão se complete sempre me deixa fraca, por isso eu aprendi a bloqueá-la. – Kagome se afastou de Sangô, recostando-se à cabeceira da cama. – Farei o que puder, direi o que vir, mas no final, você e Miroku terão que encontrá-lo sem mim.

- E deixar você sozinha?

- Não vai precisar se preocupar comigo. – Kagome sorriu – Não poderei traí-la se tudo de certo. Fico bastante inútil quando permito que isso aconteça comigo.

- Você... – Sangô começou quando a viu fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Ninguém nunca me perguntou isso antes. – Kagome pareceu calma, e quase feliz, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. – Não se preocupe, ficarei bem. – Voltou a fechar os olhos. – Eu sempre volto ao normal depois de algum tempo.

Sangô concordou com um aceno que a outra garota não chegou a ver. Ficou feliz por Kagome estar com os olhos fechados e assim não poder ver a preocupação em seu rosto que ela não conseguiu esconder. Sabia o que aconteceria com Kagome porque vira o mesmo acontecer com Kikyou, períodos cada vez mais longos para se recuperar, até que pouco restara de sua força ou poderes.

Endireitou o corpo, apertando as próprias mãos, sem conseguir apagar as dúvidas que a consumiam. Estaria certa em arriscar a saúde da garota quando InuYasha se arriscara tanto para protegê-la?

_**(Continua...)**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**N.A. - Demorei um pouco mais dessa vez... Acho. Esse capítulo pode esclarecer algumas coisas... e criar mais dúvidas em outras. Enfim, divirtam-se! ;)**

**Não vou dar uma data para responder aos reviews, mas tentarei não passar de domingo, ok?**

**Vou me adiantar e agradecr à todas que lêem e em especial a quem deixa review.**

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

_**Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?  
**_

**I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You**** - Marc Anthony & Tina Arena**

* * *

Kagome abriu as pálpebras lentamente e voltou a fechá-las. Levou algum tempo para as lembranças da noite anterior voltarem e ela finalmente entender a razão de se sentir tão exaurida.

- Você está bem? – Miroku perguntou preocupado, esperou que a garota voltasse a abrir os olhos novamente e sorriu. – Acho que a pergunta deveria ser: Está se sentindo melhor?

- Um pouco. – A voz da garota não passou de um sussurro fraco. – Vocês o encontraram?

- Sangô o encontrou. – Miroku levantou-se da cadeira ao lado da cama. – Você deve estar com fome, vou pegar seu café da manhã.

- Espere... – Kagome sentou na cama o mais rápido que conseguiu, ainda se sentindo estupidamente fraca. – Sangô foi sozinha?

- Não exatamente, - O rapaz fez uma pausa, provavelmente pensando o quanto deveria lhe contar. – Ela... Pediu a ajuda de alguém.

- InuYasha... – Ela baixou a cabeça. – Ele... Está bem?

- Vai ficar. – Miroku se aproximou da cama novamente e pousou a mão no ombro feminino delicadamente. – Assim como você, depois que descansar.

- Estou bem.

- Tente essa desculpa novamente quando não estiver tão pálida. – Ele tentou empurrá-la gentilmente para que se deitasse novamente.

- Se não se importa... – Kagome levantou a cabeça novamente, arrependendo-se do movimento quando viu o quarto girar. – Eu prefiro ficar sentada.

- Não saia da cama. – Miroku falou finalmente, virando-se para sair do quarto.

- Não vou tentar fugir. – A voz de Kagome o alcançou no meio do caminho.

- Acredite ou não, Senhorita Kagome, não é com isso que estamos preocupados. – Miroku falou polidamente antes de deixar o cômodo.

Kagome suspirou, baixando a cabeça e respirando fundo antes de ajeitar-se na cama e recostar-se nos travesseiros. Sentia-se cansada e confusa. Apesar de acostumada como cansaço que a cada dia mais a acompanhava sempre que usava seus poderes, era a confusão o que mais a incomodava. Não estava acostumada que a tratassem bem ou com consideração depois de realizar um 'serviço'. Normalmente Naraku a faria localizar outro yokai assim que voltasse a abrir os olhos, sem lhe a dar a chance de se recuperar.

'_Não estou mais na casa de Naraku'_ Repetiu para si mesma, tentando assim abafar essas sensações. _'Pessoas normais se preocupam quando você fica doente.'_

Miroku voltou carregando uma bandeja que depositou sobre suas pernas. Ela o fitou curiosa quando ele não a deixou sozinha, voltando a ocupar a cadeira a seu lado.

- Vou esperar que coma para levar a bandeja. – Respondeu a sua pergunta muda quando ela não fez qualquer movimento na direção do alimento. – Seu café vai esfriar.

- Eu não estou acostumada a—

- Prefere chá?

- Não é isso... – Kagome balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão direita para a xícara. – Eu apenas não estou acostumada a ser... Mimada dessa forma.

- Sangô disse que você contou que sempre fica dessa forma depois de usar seus poderes... – Foi a vez de Miroku parecer confuso. – Eles não a alimentavam?

- Ah, não. Não é isso. – Kagome tomou um longo gole do liquido escuro e voltou a depositar a xícara na bandeja. – É só que... Parece demais.

- Acho que não entendi, Senhorita. – Miroku endireitou as costas. – Como exatamente a tratavam?

- Como vocês faziam antes. Apenas deixavam a bandeja... – Kagome pegou um pedaço de pão. – Não ficavam me vigiando.

- Não a estou vigiando. – Miroku esperou que ela começasse a comer para continuar. – É obvio que a senhorita não está bem por nos prestar um favor... Por que não deveríamos retribuir ao menos cuidando até que se recupere?

- Kagome.

- Desculpe?

- Pode me chamar apenas de Kagome, sem o 'senhorita'. – Ela sorriu antes de tomar mais um gole de café. – Se pretende cuidar de mim como se fosse alguém da minha família, não precisa ser tão formal ao se dirigir a mim.

- Entendo... – Miroku concordou comum aceno sorrindo. – Vou tentar me lembrar desse detalhe.

Kagome sorriu, terminando de comer. Sentia-se melhor a cada bocado de alimento que ingeria. Limpou os lábios no guardanapo e voltou os olhos para o rapaz sentado a sua frente novamente.

- Acha que eu posso... Ver InuYasha depois?

- Eu não sei... – Miroku pareceu desconfortável pela primeira vez. – Vou perguntar a Sangô depois. – Levantou rapidamente e pegou a bandeja. – Por que não tenta descansar mais um pouco por enquanto?

A garota piscou vendo-o sair do quarto rapidamente. Era estranho, quase como se estivesse medo do que ela poderia fazer, ou exigir. InuYasha não poderia estar tão ferido assim para que não a deixassem vê-lo. Talvez o hanyo fosse o responsável por isso. Parecia claro para ela que InuYasha descobrira a verdade antes de todos, parecera saber, até mesmo antes que ela própria, do que seus poderes eram capazes de fazer.

'_E mesmo assim ele não me expulsou ou tentou te matar.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sangô deixou o quarto de InuYasha silenciosamente e fechou a porta atrás de si. O ferimento em seu peito levaria um tempo para se curar, mas nada que ele não pudesse suportar agora que voltara a sua forma habitual.

Recostou-se a porta suspirando. Se ao menos o idiota não tivesse fugido em uma tentativa completamente desajeitada de esconder a verdade sobre Kagome dela. Sabia que não tinha sido a mais compreensiva das pessoas desde a chegada da garota, mas não era motivo o suficiente para que ele escolhesse desaparecer apenas para esconder o fato dela ser uma sacerdotisa. Ele devia saber que ela seria incapaz de dar as costas a Kagome quando descobrisse que ela era como Kikyou.

- Sangô?

A garota ergueu a cabeça assustada, fitando Kagome parada no meio do corredor. Suas mãos procuraram pela maçaneta às suas costas, como se assim pudesse impedi-la de se aproximar de InuYasha. _'Irracional'_ disse a si mesma em pensamento ao observar a palidez do rosto da garota a sua frente. Não fosse a determinação que transparecia em seus olhos, ela poderia imaginar que ela estava a ponto de desabar de fraqueza.

- Você deveria estar deitada.

- Como ele está? – Kagome perguntou, dando um passo em sua direção, ignorando o que ela havia dito.

- Descansando. – Sangô forçou um sorriso. – Como eu disse antes, nada para se preocupar.

- Quero vê-lo.

A garota piscou, apertando mais um pouco a maçaneta. A desconfiança que sentira nos primeiros momentos da chegada de Kagome voltando de forma inexplicável. Algo naquele tom decidido que ela estava usando desde que aparecera a sua frente a estava incomodando.

- Por quê?

- Não sei explicar. – Kagome corou, os olhos fixos na porta às costas da outra garota. – Eu só preciso.

- InuYasha está dormindo.

- Prometo não acordá-lo.

Sangô suspirou cansada. InuYasha parecia estar guardando muitos segredos de cada um deles, e ela sabia que havia algo que ele escondia de Kagome. Algo que ela não descobrira enquanto tentava encontrá-lo na noite anterior, mas poderia facilmente entender ao olhar para ele na cama.

- Talvez quando ele acordar. – Ela finalmente respondeu, forçando-se a soltar a maçaneta e aproximar-se da garota. – Você deveria—

- Deixe-me me cuidar dele.

- Não. – Sangô percebeu o efeito de sua resposta na garota que pareceu encolher-se com a palavra. – Ele pode não reconhecê-la e—

- Não me importo se ele me ferir.

- Bem, eu me importo. – Sangô disse, estendendo a mão para Kagome. – Você não vai entrar nesse quarto enquanto ele não acordar.

Kagome afastou-se do toque de Sangô, e fitou sua mão sem vê-la realmente. Uma parte de si dizia que ela devia aceitar o pedido, quase ordem, e voltar ao próprio quarto, mas a outra parte, a que ainda se lembrava de todas as emoções de InuYasha que experimentara na noite anterior não estava muito propensa a aceitar qualquer coisa que não fosse uma afirmativa à seu pedido.

- Sangô... Desculpe. – Sua voz não passou de um murmúrio rouco que ela demorou a reconhecer como seu.

- Não há nada para se desculpar, Kagome. Agora venha... Kagome!

Sangô observou em choque quando a outra garota passou por ela e entrou correndo no quarto de InuYasha. Pode ouvi-la trancando a porta do lado de dentro quando a alcançou. Bateu na porta sem obter resposta, suspirou xingando a si mesma por sua própria estupidez.

- Eu não devia ter confiado nela. – Fechou os olhos, encostando a testa na porta. – Ela não é Kikyou.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Desculpe, Sangô. Desculpe. – Kagome murmurou ao ouvir a outra garota bater na porta. Retirou a chave da fechadura e guardou-a no bolso traseiro da calça antes de virar-se para a cama. Observou a figura adormecida à distancia, sentindo seu coração quase pular no peito. Parecia estranho ter tal reação quando essa não era a primeira vez que o via, ou o mais perto que já estivera dele.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, observando o corpo deitado sem se mover sob as cobertas. As longas mechas prateadas cobrindo o travesseiro parcialmente antes de desaparecer sob o corpo musculoso. O curativo que cobria grande parte de seu peito, a respiração calma, o rosto levemente corado. A longa franja cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto, deixando pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, uma grande parte à vista.

'_Cicatrizes.'_ Kagome deu mais um passo e sentou-se na beirada da cama, analisando curiosamente as pequenas cicatrizes no rosto do hanyou. Franziu o cenho, tocando lentamente uma pequena marca na maça do rosto. _'Eu não posso ter feito isso.'_ Estremeceu, lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos sem que ela soubesse a razão. _'Não, eu sou a responsável por isso.'_

- Eu sinto tanto por isso, InuYasha...

Sentiu, mais do que viu, ele se movendo em reação ao toque frio de sua mão contra a pele levemente febril. Murmurou algumas palavras sem saber exatamente o que eram e voltou a tocá-lo, afastando a franja úmida de seu rosto.

- É minha culpa, InuYasha. – Fechou os olhos, inclinando-se sobre seu rosto – Vai ficar tudo bem agora. – Depositou um leve beijo na testa quente e úmida e abriu os olhos lentamente quando ouviu sua voz.

- Kikyou?

- Está tudo bem... – Ela respondeu, tocando o rosto dele. – Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Você não devia estar aqui.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sangô quase passou por cima de Miroku quando ele finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta, entrou no quarto correndo e agarrou Kagome pelos ombros, afastando-a de InuYasha. Estranhou que a garota não proferisse nem uma palavra enquanto lutava para se libertar de suas mãos e voltar a aproximar-se do hanyou, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ela não chegou a processar essa informação antes de ser empurrada para longe.

- Você não entende, Sangô? – A voz feminina soou fraca e carregada de dor - Eu tenho que ficar com ele.

Sangô piscou reconhecendo a voz rouca da mulher mais velha que salvara sua vida a alguns anos atrás. Balançou a cabeça, tentando se convencer que não passava de uma peça de sua mente, cansada por ter passado a noite toda acordada cuidando de InuYasha.

- Kagome... – Ela começou, levantando-se – Você não pode ficar aqui.

A garota piscou, parecendo confusa ao ouvir seu próprio nome. Fitou Sangô por um longo momento como se não a reconhecesse e virou para InuYasha, encontrou-o com os olhos abertos e um grito formou-se em sua garganta, mas não chegou a deixar seus lábios. A mão do hanyou agarrou seu pulso, puxando-a para a cama em um movimento rápido que a surpreendeu. Quando percebeu o que acontecera, encontrou-se sentada na cama, com as costas pressionadas ao peito musculoso, a mão dele apertando seu pescoço.

- Eu disse que você não devia estar aqui.

A garota deu um pequeno sorriso, incapacitada de responder pela pressão da mão dele em seu pescoço. Chocada consigo mesma por não sentir medo do que poderia lhe acontecer. Aquela parte de si mesma que a fizera ignorar Sangô e entrar no quarto dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. InuYasha nunca a machucaria. Pousou sua própria mão sobre a dele e sentiu o corpo inteiro relaxar contra o dele. O quarto a sua frente lentamente desapareceu dando lugar a conhecida escuridão.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sangô terminou de levantar ao perceber que a garota havia desmaiado. InuYasha a segurava firmemente contra si, a mão que antes apertara o pescoço delicado descera para seu estomago, impedindo-a de cair sem machucá-la. Deu um passo na direção da cama e o viu passar o outro braço pela cintura da garota e abraçá-la com mais força, baixando a cabeça e apoiando a testa em seu ombro.

- InuYasha? – Sangô chamou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Tire-a daqui. – A voz fraca, mas ríspida, ordenou, embora não fizesse nenhum movimento para soltá-la. – Miroku?

- Pode soltá-la agora, InuYasha. – Miroku passou por Sangô e parou ao lado da cama. – Vou levá-la para o próprio quarto.

O hanyou pareceu ter dificuldade em cumprir a simples instrução, mas finalmente libertou a garota, deixando que o rapaz moreno a pegasse nos braços, retirando-a da cama.

- Desculpe-me, InuYasha. – Sangô finalmente falou enquanto Miroku deixava o quarto e o hanyou voltava a se deitar. – Ela passou por mim e—

- Não importa. – Ele a cortou. – Deixe as cortinas fechadas de agora em diante.

- Não precisa, eu não vou mais—

- Você pode deixá-la entrar se quiser voltar. – Ele fechou os olhos. – Contanto que ela não possa me ver.

- Não é melhor—

- Saia, Sangô, estou cansado.

Sangô ficou parada por alguns minutos, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Quando viu a respiração dele se acalmar novamente, suspirou, dando-lhe as costas. Fechou as cortinas, xingando-o por ser tão obtuso, e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Observou a chave extra que Miroku utilizara por algum tempo, lembrando-se do que InuYasha dissera, e por fim deu de ombros, girando-a na fechadura e trancando a porta novamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome abriu os olhos para o quarto escuro e aparentemente vazio. Esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se antes de sentar na cama. Baixou a cabeça, sentindo-a pesada e a garganta seca. Olhou em volta e percebeu um copo e garrafa com água sobre a mesa a seu lado. Virou-se na cama, deixando os pés tocarem o chão e alcançou o copo. Sua garganta doeu quando ela engoliu o liquido e quase que instintivamente sua mão tocou o local. A cena passou diante de seus olhos sem que ela tivesse qualquer controle.

'_**-Você não devia estar aqui.'**_

A voz de InuYasha soou em seus ouvidos e ela quase pode sentir a pressão da mão dele em seu pescoço novamente. Seu coração acelerou em resposta ao tom rouco, mas como bem se lembrava daquela tarde, não por medo do que pudesse acontecer. Era quase uma reação instintiva ao toque do hanyou.

- Saia daqui. InuYasha!

Kagome gritou quando uma intensa luz azul brilhou à frente de seus olhos, cegando-a. Suas mãos cobriram seu rosto e ela pode sentir o calor intenso queimando sua pele como se pequenos fragmentos incandescentes tivessem explodido bem na frente de seus olhos. Encolheu-se na cama, as mãos cobrindo o rosto enquanto lágrimas deixavam seus olhos, escapavam por entre seus dedos e encharcavam o lençol.

Ouviu passos soando no quarto, aproximando-se rapidamente. Pareciam estar muito longe, abafados, e ela pensou que nunca a alcançariam. Por essa razão ficou surpresa quando sentiu mãos segurarem seus braços e lutou para se libertar. Ouviu vozes conhecidas chamando seu nome, tentando acalmá-la, mas ela continuava sem poder enxergar e lutava com todas as suas forças para se libertar.

- Afaste-se, Sangô.

Kagome ouviu a voz de Miroku antes das mãos afastarem-se dela, sendo substituídas por outras mais fortes que a seguraram com firmeza e das quais ela foi incapaz de se livrar. Ouviu sua própria voz gritando enquanto era prensada contra a cama para que parasse de se debater.

- Veja se InuYasha está bem. – A voz de Miroku soou próxima, mas isso não foi capaz de acalmá-la – Sangô! Vá olhar InuYasha agora!

Sangô pulou no lugar antes de deixar o quarto correndo. Abriu a porta do quarto com mãos trêmulas e foi empurrada contra a parede oposta pelo hanyou que deixou o quarto assim que a porta foi aberta. Observou-o correr na direção do quarto da garota humana e passar pela porta, levantou-se o mais rápido que pode e o seguiu, entrando no quarto a tempo de vê-lo afastar Miroku com um safanão e tomar a garota nos braços.

- Apague a luz. – A voz de InuYasha soou ríspida, sem deixar dúvidas que deveria ser obedecida.

Sangô continuava parada à porta e ergueu a mão para o interruptor. Observou muda à reação da garota nos braços de InuYasha e a maneira que ele a abraçava firrme contra seu peito ferido. Kagome pareceu se acalmar ao ouvir a voz de InuYasha contra seus cabelos, murmurando palavras que ela não conseguia entender. As lágrimas lentamente pararam de deixar seus olhos, e ela piscou várias vezes, tentando afastar a nuvem que parecia cobrir seus olhos, formando um véu que a impedia de ver.

Miroku havia se afastado da cama e aproximara-se de Sangô sem que ela percebesse. Sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro e virou-se para abraçá-lo, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Acho que cometi um erro... – Sangô murmurou para si mesma.

InuYasha suspirou aliviado quando sentiu o corpo da garota amolecer em seus braços adormecida, fez com se deitasse novamente, tocou seu rosto delicadamente, limpando os vestígios das lágrimas de seu rosto e finalmente se afastou. Levantou da cama, e caminhou lentamente para a direção que sabia que Miroku e Sangô estavam. Parou a poucos passos dos dois, passando a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto.

- O que você fez?

Sangô estremeceu, afastando-se um pouco para poder fitar InuYasha. Sentiu os braços de Miroku apertarem sua cintura com mais força, impedindo-a de se afastar completamente.

- Sangô estava comigo na cozinha, você não pode culpá-la por isso.

- Não agora. – O hanyou virou-se para Sangô e ela quase sentiu seu olhar queimando-a. – O que vocês fizeram com a garota enquanto eu não estava aqui?

- Eu... – Sangô engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça. – Ela me contou o que aconteceu... Eu precisava encontrá-lo, InuYasha.

- Então você a usou. – A voz dele soou cheia de desprezo, fazendo Sangô estremecer. – Você não é melhor que Naraku.

- InuYasha! – Miroku o repreendeu. – Não pode falar assim com Sangô. Ela só estava tentando ajudá-lo.

- Quem pediu a ajuda dela? Ou sua? – InuYasha balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se tonto. Respirou fundo, voltando a erguer a cabeça, sem querer demonstrar fraqueza. – Vocês devem cuidar da garota. Apenas isso.

Sangô estremeceu quando Miroku finalmente se afastou, estendendo a mão para InuYasha.

- É melhor você deitar novamente.

O hanyou pensou em protestar, mas realmente se sentia fraco ainda. Não sabia como tinha conseguido chegar até ali, passando pelos dois humanos, apenas reagira a voz de Kagome. Deixou que o outro rapaz segurasse seu braço e saiu do quarto com passos lentos. Parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para Sangô que sabia continuar parada no mesmo lugar.

- Cuide da garota.

Sangô concordou comum aceno, observando-o se afastar com a ajuda de Miroku. Virou-se para o quarto novamente, e aproximou-se da garota adormecida. Arrumou as cobertas sobre seu corpo e algo chamou sua atenção no rosto pálido. Com medo de assustá-la se voltasse a acender a luz, foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas, deixando que a pouca luz da lua iluminasse o quarto. Voltou para perto da cama e ajoelhou-se a seu lado, inclinando-se para observar seu rosto.

Um murmúrio surpreso deixou seus lábios e ela apressou-se a cobri-los com as mãos, abafando o som. Piscou algumas vezes, mas a imagem não desapareceu. O rosto de Kagome mostrava as mesmas marcas de ferimento que o de InuYasha. Pequenas cicatrizes que desapareciam lentamente à frente de seus olhos chocados.

- Isso não é possível. – Estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto da garota quando a última marca desvaneceu, como se nunca houvesse existido. A pele voltara a ser lisa e macia como antes.

- Sangô?

A garota piscou e percebendo o que fazia, afastou a mão do rosto de Kagome. Suportou o olhar confuso da garota e tentou sorrir.

- Como está se sentindo, Kagome?

- Com fome.

Sangô realmente riu dessa vez, parecendo relaxar um pouco com a resposta inocente da outra garota.

- Compreensível uma vez que só tomou o café da manhã e já passa das oito da noite.

- Eu dormi o dia todo? – Kagome pareceu confusa. – Então foi tudo um sonho?

- Imagino que sim. – Sangô respondeu, desviando os olhos da garota e afastando-se. – Vou pegar algo para você comer.

- Espere, Sangô. – Kagome sentou-se na cama e alcançou a mão da outra garota. – O que aconteceu? Quanto é sonho e quanto é real?

- Não posso responder essa pergunta. – Sangô baixou a cabeça, fitando a mão da garota apertando a sua. – Não sei o que você esteve sonhando.

- Aaah... – Kagome, fechou os olhos. – Desculpe por isso. – Soltou a mão de Sangô e voltou a se deitar. – Não me lembro de me sentir dessa forma antes..

- Mas você disse ontem que sempre fica exausta depois de usar seus poderes.

- Sim, eu sempre fico... Exausta. – Kagome sorriu. – Mas não confusa dessa forma, com lapsos de memória.

- Você não acabou de dizer que foi tudo um sonho?

- Você acreditaria se eu disse que mesmo no sonho eu não me lembro de tudo?

- Normal, ninguém lembra o sonho inteiro sempre. – Sangô forçou um sorriso, tentando não deixar o quarto correndo apenas para não ouvir mais sobre aquilo. – Principalmente quando dorme o dia todo.

- Essa é a parte estranha... – Kagome arrumou os travesseiros as suas costas, ficando meio sentada. – Eu poderia jurar que parte é real... – Franziu o cenho - Eu não invadi o quarto de InuYasha, invadi?

- Não.

- Você tem razão, não passou de um sonho. – Kagome sorriu, erguendo a cabeça – Acha que posso vê-lo depois? Miroku disse que tinha que perguntar para você.

- Acho que não tem problema... Depois que você se alimentar e descansar. – Sangô respirou fundo, endireitando as costas que não percebera que curvara durante aquela pequena conversa. – Você precisa se recuperar também ou InuYasha não ficará feliz.

- Não acho que ele esteja feliz agora já que sou responsável por seus ferimentos. – Kagome concordou com um aceno. – Você tem razão. Quando eu me sentir melhor, então?

- Claro. – Sangô sorriu e virou-se para deixar o quarto.

Kagome suspirou, ajeitando-se na cama e alisou as cobertas. Franziu o cenho quando sua mão tocou um pedaço de tecido fino úmido. O cheiro forte de ervas medicinais a fez torcer o nariz. Ela piscou e estendeu a mão para o abajur, e fitou o pedaço de curativo em silencio antes de levantar a cabeça e perceber que Sangô havia parado na porta e a fitava.

- Sangô...

- InuYasha, aquele idiota... – Sangô aproximou da cama e arrancou o curativo de suas mãos. – Desculpe por isso, Kagome.

- Sangô... – Kagome começou novamente, sua mão direita ergueu-se e tocou o próprio rosto. Sangô estremeceu, por um segundo voltou a ver as cicatrizes de InuYaha cobrindo o rosto da garota. – Kikiyou... – Ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – Kikyou é a responsável pelos ferimentos de InuYasha?

Sangô sentiu o corpo congelar, suas mãos apertaram o curativo com força enquanto ela abria e fechava a boca, sem que nenhum som soasse. 'Eu realmente cometi um erro.' Pensou, fechando os olhos, tentando pensar em uma resposta que satisfizesse a garota, mas nada parecia fazer sentido em sua mente. Tudo o que ela conseguia ouvir era a voz acusadora e cheia de desprezo de InuYasha soando em seus ouvidos.

Naquele momento quando a garota humana a sua frente e fitava esperando por uma resposta de maneira tão inocente e parecendo tão absurdamente frágil, ela não conseguiu se convencer do contrário. Realmente a usara para conseguir o que queria sem se importar com as conseqüências. Não conseguia mais justificar suas ações perante as palavras duras de InuYasha.

'_**-Então você a usou. Não é melhor que Naraku.'**_

- Sim, foi Kikyou quem feriu InuYasha..

_**(Continua...)**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**N.A. - Eu sei que ainda devo as respostas dos reviews passados, prometo fazer isso essa semana. Para compensar... Outro capítulo! Espero sinceramente que gostem e me digam o que estão achando.**_

**_Vou só adiantar uma resposta: Alguém perguntou a razão do InuYasha fazer tanta questão das luzes apagadas... Bem... Ele ainda está escondendo de Kagome que está cego. É a única razão. XD_**

**_Às vezes, somente às vezes, algo é apenas o que está escrito. Sem nada escondido nas entrelinhas._**

* * *

**_Until Death_**

**Capitulo 9**

_**Its hard to find forgiveness when we just run out of lies  
Its hard to say you're sorry when you cant tell wrong from right **_

_**Why don't you look at me 'till we ain't strangers anymore?**_

**Till we ain't strangers anymore**** – LeAnn Rimes & Bon Jovi**

* * *

- Sim, foi Kikyou quem feriu InuYasha…

Sangô esperou silênciosamente por longos minutos pela reação de Kagome. Observou com atenção qualquer mudança em sua expressão. Qualquer sinal de surpresa, revolta, irritação. Pronta a defender Kikyou. Ficou surpresa quando viu lágrimas se formarem nos olhos claros.

- Agora tudo faz sentido. – Kagome piscou, limpando as lágrimas disfarçadamente antes de sorrir para a garota que parecia ter parado de respirar esperando por sua reação. – Nada foi um sonho, não é mesmo?

Sangô negou com um aceno e finalmente se permitiu respirar.

- Você... Sabe o que aconteceu com InuYasha?

- Parcialmente, imagino. – Kagome inclinou a cabeça, parecendo considerar sua própria resposta. – Tudo não passa de um embaralhado de pequenas memórias na minha mente. Por isso era mais fácil pensar que tudo não passava de um sonho. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes.

- Kagome... – Sangô começou, voltando a se sentar na beirada da cama – Você se lembra de alguma coisa que fez hoje?

Kagome fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho, enquanto tentava ordenar suas lembranças. Separá-las das de InuYasha. Ergueu as mãos, massageando as têmporas quando o esforço pareceu lhe causar dor.

- Acho que invadi o quarto de InuYasha... – Ela começou lentamente, a mão direita baixou para o pescoço e ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Ele não ficou feliz com isso. – Ela finalmente abriu os olhos. – Acho que não vou tentar mais isso.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não que eu tenha feito.

- Desculpe-me? – Sangô sentiu como se seu coração falhasse uma batida ao ouvir aquilo.

- Acho que ainda tenho algumas memórias de InuYasha. – Kagome sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. – Eu me lembro das cicatrizes, e uma luz forte vindo na minha direção... Dor, culpa... Não consigo entender porque ele se sente culpado pela morte de Kikyou se ela o feriu dessa forma. – Inconscientemente a mão de Kagome tocou a lateral do rosto, próximo ao olho direito, novamente. – Estranho, eu pensei que eles se amavam, por que ela o atacaria?

- Não foi intencional! – Sangô pareceu explodir, assustando Kagome. – Ela o amava e isso nunca teria acontecido se... – Ela parou de falar repentinamente, parecendo notar que estava falando demais e assustando Kagome no processo. Baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se o monstro que InuYasha dissera ser por usar a garota para encontrá-lo. – Desculpe-me, você não tem culpa.

- Por que não continua?

- Por que quer saber? – Sangô percebeu como a pergunta soou grosseira e voltou a balançar a cabeça.

- Suas palavras vão completar as lembranças e eu poderei entender.

Sangô a fitou demoradamente, pensando as palavras da garota. Kagome obviamente sabia bem mais do que ela ou InuYasha gostariam, então por que não contar ao menos aquela parte da história?

- Kikyou foi uma sacerdotisa como você já deve ter adivinhado. Ajudava Naraku fazendo o mesmo que você, encontrando yokais. – Esperou que a Kagome dissesse algo, mas ela simplesmente ficou em silêncio, esperando pelo restante. Sangô suspirou e continuou. – Ela estava velha e fraca quando isso aconteceu. Foi tudo um acidente e aconteceu rápido demais, ela queria proteger InuYasha e falhou.

Kagome sentiu a vista embaçada quando a memória voltou. Ela quase podia ver Kikyou, uma figura frágil e ferida, longe demais para que pudesse ser alcançada.

'_**InuYasha, vá embora! Saia daqui. InuYasha!'**_

Sentiu mais do que viu seu corpo se mover na direção dela, o peito apertado de medo do que sem dúvida aconteceria, seus pensamentos gritando _'É minha culpa!_'. Ele não podia simplesmente abandoná-la. Pouco antes que pudesse finalmente alcançá-la a forte explosão de luz azul vindo em sua direção.

- Kagome? Você está bem?

A garota piscou, percebendo que cobrira o rosto com as mãos. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar antes de baixá-las.

- Pensei... – Kagome parou quando sua voz falhou. Respirou fundo, endireitando o corpo antes de continuar. – Pensei que todas as sacerdotisas morressem muito jovens.

- Então você sabe o que aconteceria com...

- Comigo? – Kagome completou com um pequeno sorriso. – Sim, eu sei.

- Então... Por que continuar?

- Minha família. – Kagome respondeu, seu rosto perdendo qualquer traço de sorriso. – Eles me disseram que eu não devia voltar à escola depois que meus poderes apareceram, mas eu achava tão injusto... Por que eu deveria me privar de tudo? – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto. – Acho que nunca acreditei no que Vovô dizia. Parecia ser apenas mais uma de suas histórias loucas sobre yokais malvados para vender amuletos. – Voltou a fitar Sangô. – Sou a culpada por tudo, por que não deveria me arriscar por eles?

- Você acha que Naraku cumpriria qualquer promessa que tenha lhe feito?

- Qual outra alternativa eu tinha? – Kagome suspirou. – Mas a cada vez que um yokai era capturado, cada vez que Naraku me parabenizava pelo serviço bem feito... Eu me sentia morrer um pouco. – Ela baixou a cabeça novamente e seguiu uma das linhas do desenho do lençol com o dedo indicador. – Um amigo me disse que não tem mais esperança que sua própria família esteja viva... Ele... Um dos homens que trabalha como segurança... tem o mesmo tipo de acordo com Naraku.

- Não pensei que ele precisasse disso para convencer os homens que trabalham com ele.

- Bankotsu é... Especial. – Kagome deu um sorriso fraco. – Era o único que se preocupava comigo. – Balançou a cabeça, não querendo pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com Bankotsu no momento. – Eu queria fugir, mas sempre me pegava pensando nas conseqüências. No que aconteceria com minha família se realmente escapasse...

- Mas quando seu amigo lhe contou da própria família...

- Eu percebi que eu podia estar sofrendo em vão, e mesmo que ainda estivessem vivos, quem me garantia que Naraku cumpriria sua promessa depois que eu...

Sangô estremeceu quando a voz da garota pareceu desaparecer, impedindo-a de terminar a frase. Forçou-se a mudar de assunto:

- Você morava em um templo?

- Vovô dizia que havia sido um templo no passado... Se você o visse hoje aposto como não acreditaria nele também. Imagino que nem eu o reconheceria hoje em dia. Uma construção antiga sem ninguém para cuidar.

- Então você estava no colégio quando a encontraram? – Sangô perguntou, sem precisar realmente de uma resposta. Fitava o rosto de Kagome demoradamente desde que ela começara seu relato, tentando adivinhar quanto tempo havia se passado desde que a garota fora capturada.

- Sim, estava.

- Quanto tempo?

- Alguns anos. – Kagome balançou a cabeça, evitando propositalmente a pergunta de Sangô. – Você quer saber o nome da minha família, não quer?

- Acho que não há mais razão para esconder esse detalhe, não é mesmo?

- Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, ao seu dispor. – Kagome sorriu ao ouvir o próprio nome, sem perceber a reação que causara na outra garota. – Puxa, faz muito tempo que não digo isso.

- Por que não quer me dizer quanto tempo...?

- Porque sei que você vai tentar adivinhar quanto tempo ainda me resta. – Kagome respondeu calmamente. – Que tal se eu for com você até a cozinha? Estou realmente faminta!

Sangô concordou com um aceno e ergueu-se da cama, um pouco chocada quando a garota a imitou, sem nenhum sinal de fraqueza. Forçou um sorriso ao perceber que ela tentava não demonstrar como realmente se sentia. Não tinha o direito de forçá-la a lhe contar mais detalhes quando ela mesma estava tinha segredos que não podia revelar.

Seguiu-a pelo corredor, na direção da cozinha, prometendo a si mesma que encontraria a família de Kagome. Se ainda estivessem vivos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha suspirou, encostando a testa sobre os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos quando as duas garotas deixaram o quarto. Não ouvira toda a conversa, mas pelo que tinha entendido Kagome resolvera contar parte de sua história pra Sangô, e ele não conseguia parar de pensar na mesma dúvida de Sangô. Quanto tempo Kagome permanecera com Naraku?

Talvez não fosse tarde demais para salvá-la como havia sido para Kikyou. Talvez, apenas talvez, aquela garota não precisasse ter o mesmo destino.

Ouviu os passos de Miroku e teve que relutar contra o instinto que lhe dizia para fugir novamente e voltar para o quarto. Mesmo que não admitisse, se sentia fraco e continuar com aquela pequena brincadeira de gato e rato não ajudaria a melhorar seu estado. Limitou-se a levantar a cabeça e passar os dedos pelos cabelos:

- Você é lento.

- E você não deveria estar fora da cama. – Miroku suspirou. – Como acha que vai se recuperar dessa forma?

- Não tão grave quanto parece.

- Esse é o problema, InuYasha,_ parece_ grave. – Miroku sentou-se ao lado do hanyou – E você sabe qual vai ser a reação daquela garota lá dentro se descobrir que você está espionando em vez de descansar.

InuYasha sentiu o corpo retesar por um segundo até perceber que o outro rapaz falava de Sangô.

- Ela só vai descobrir se você contar. – InuYasha respirou fundo, sentindo o peito levemente dolorido com o movimento. – Ela está ocupada com a garota no momento, não vai perceber o que estive fazendo.

- Você está preocupado com ela, não está? – Miroku sorriu quando o hanyou virou a cabeça em sua direção. – Não, eu não ouvi a conversa, se é isso que está pensando, mas imagino que não se daria a tanto trabalho para espioná-las se não estivesse preocupado.

- Só queria me certificar que Sangô estava me obedecendo ao menos uma vez na vida.

- Sim, é claro que estava. – Miroku tentou não rir daquela desculpa. – Está satisfeito? Vai voltar para o quarto ou pretende segui-las até a cozinha para ouvir um pouco mais?

- Já falei que não estou espionando!

- Então vai voltar para o quarto? – Miroku ignorou o rosnado baixo que partiu de InuYasha e levantou, estendendo a mão e segurando seu braço para ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Não sou completamente inútil, você sabe. – O hanyou falou, aceitando a ajuda e caminhando pela varanda escura sem dificuldade na direção da janela do próprio quarto.

- Aceite, todo mundo precisa de ajuda às vezes.

- Feh.

- Ouviu algo interessante?

- Nada que seja da sua conta. – InuYasha livrou o braço que o rapaz ainda segurava e entrou pela janela sem demonstrar qualquer sinal do incomodo que sentia com o movimento. Virou-se para a janela assim que Miroku passou por ela. – Oi, você ainda tem contato com aquelas pessoas?

- Se por _'aquelas pessoas'_ você quer dizer o grupo de refugiados que cuidavam de templos, a resposta é sim. – Ele deu de ombros, mesmo sabendo que o gesto era inútil como qualquer resposta para o hanyou e completou. - Eu posso ter ouvido o final da conversa entre as duas enquanto procurava por você. – Miroku esperou que o hanyou se movesse para que ele pudesse entrar, mas isso não aconteceu. – Vai mesmo me fazer dar a volta na casa?

- Eles ainda têm registro das famílias que foram capturadas? – InuYasha perguntou, sem se mover.

- Acredito que sim.

- Descubra o que puder da família Higurashi.

- Higurashi, certo. – Miroku concordou. – Posso entrar agora?

- Pode dar a volta na casa. – InuYasha sorriu maldosamente, fechando a janela.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Estava começando a pensar que você dormiria no quarto dela.

Sangô virou lentamente para fitar o rapaz sentado na cama, fitando-a preocupado. Aproximou-se da cama, sentando a seu lado, sentindo parte da tensão deixar seu corpo apenas com sua proximidade. Preferia não pensar quando se tornara tão dependente de Miroku.

- Ela adormeceu enquanto ainda estávamos conversando, e por mais que eu desejasse me aproveitar disso para tirar um pouco mais de informações... – A garota suspirou. – InuYasha está certo, eu já a prejudiquei demais, Kagome precisa descansar para se recuperar.

- Pensei que ela tivesse contado seu nome. – Miroku suspirou quando a garota ergue a cabeça para fitá-lo. InuYasha ficaria lhe devendo por essa pequena mentira. – Ouvi por acaso quando deixei InuYasha dormindo.

- Quero saber quanto tempo ela passou com Naraku.

- Por quê?

- Quero saber... Se ela ainda pode ser salva.

- E se não puder? – O rapaz segurou o braço de Sangô, impedindo-a de levantar. – Por que se magoar assim? Ela não é Kikyou.

- Eu sei! – Sangô desistiu de tentar se soltar. – Mas foi por garotas como ela que Kikyou morreu. Foi por causa de garotas como ela que InuYasha...

- Sangô... – Miroku a abraçou quando a garota não conseguiu continuar. – Eles fizeram muito, tudo o que podiam. Kikyou não queria que outras garotas tivessem o mesmo destino que ela teve. Sem escolhas.

- Eu sei. – Sangô repetiu, descansando o rosto no ombro dele.

- InuYasha faria tudo novamente, você sabe disso.

Sangô concordou com um leve aceno.

- Se Kagome não quer lhe contar, deve ter seus motivos.

- Ela não quer que nos preocupemos com ela. – Sangô passou os braços pela cintura do rapaz, deixando que ele a puxasse para mais perto. – Ah, Miroku, ela é tão nova, mesmo que aquele olha perdido e cheio de angústia não demonstre... Não é justo. Ela não deveria estar se preocupando com coisas desse tipo, deixando sua saúde de lado, impedindo que alguém se preocupe com ela.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha ouviu o som de passos leves dentro do quarto, abriu os olhos instintivamente apenas para se frustrar com a escuridão novamente. Praguejou baixinho, sentando-se na cama e parou ao reconhecer o cheiro de Kagome.

- O que você quer?

Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir a voz masculina, suas mãos apertaram a espada com força contra o peito.

- Eu não queria acordá-lo.

- Óbvio, ou não estaria se esgueirando dentro do quarto escuro. – InuYasha disse, esperando que ela confirmasse suas palavras.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – InuYasha respondeu, esperando que o alivio não aparecesse em sua voz. – Ainda não respondeu o que quer aqui.

- Sua espada. – Kagome disse, dando um passo na direção da cama, estendendo o objeto ao alcance do hanyou. Percebeu a forma como isso o fez se retrair e a interpretou como irritação. – Vim devolver sua espada, você a deixou cair no outro dia.

- Pode deixá-la ao lado da cama. – InuYasha falou, desejando, tarde demais, que ela não estivesse lhe estender a espada. Ouviu os passos leves se aproximarem da cama e o conhecido som da arma encostando no chão enquanto ela a depositava ao lado da cama, apoiada à parede. Aguardou por alguns minutos pelo som dos passos se afastando e quando isso não aconteceu, perguntou. – Você quer mais alguma coisa?

- Tive outro sonho. – Kagome falou simplesmente, como se esperasse que ele soubesse do que se tratava.

Infelizmente, InuYasha sabia. Naquelas duas semanas desde que chegara a garota tivera o mesmo sonho e, embora ele não soubesse de todos os detalhes, poderia usar a própria imaginação para preencher com imagens o que as palavras que ela pronunciava antes de despertar queriam dizer.

- Você sonha com sua família. – InuYasha recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, parecendo não mais se importar com a presença da garota. – Não consegue salvá-los?

- Não. – Kagome respirou fundo, torcendo os dedos, ainda em pé ao lado da cama. Em outra ocasião se sentiria incomodada com essa intimidade entre os dois, mas no momento estava agitada demais com as lembranças do sonho ainda frescas na memória. – Eu nunca consigo.

InuYasha fechou os olhos inconscientemente. Sentia-se estranho por entender o que ela dizia. Desejar tanto salvar alguém e falhar todas as vezes, mesmo que em sonho.

- Naraku sempre me impede... – A voz de Kagome pareceu falhar e o restante da frase saiu entrecortada, como se ela tivesse que forçá-la a deixar seu lábios. – Ele diz que eu sou a culpada... Por ter fugido. Só consigo ver os três dentro do templo em chamas.

- É sempre igual. – InuYasha disse. Uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

- Sim, exceto...

- Por duas noites atrás. – InuYasha completou. – O que mudou?

- Eu consegui chegar até eles, queria tirá-los de lá, mas não conseguia. – Kagome estremeceu, abraçando o próprio corpo. – Então eles começaram a me culpar, dizer que tudo era minha culpa. Souta dizia que Mama e Vovô tinham morrido por minha causa. Quando as chamas se fecharam a nossa volta, eles me seguraram... Acho que queriam que eu morresse também.

Demorou longos minutos antes que a voz de InuYasha quebrasse o silêncio.

- Você se acha culpada pelo que quer que tenha acontecido com eles?

Kagome concordou com um aceno, as lágrimas que conseguira conter com custo quando acordara a pouco tempo atrás, voltando a deixar seus olhos.

- Mama e Vovô me disseram para não deixar o templo quando meus poderes se manifestaram, mas... Era tão injusto ter que abandonar minha vida por uma bobagem que eu nem acreditava.

- Mesmo depois de ter seus poderes você não acreditou?

- Quando foi a última vez que você viu uma sacerdotisa? – Foi a resposta de Kagome, seguida por um riso sem humor. – Por toda minha vida, eu nunca encontrei alguém como eu... – Ela respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo rosto em uma tentativa patética de enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em deixar seus olhos. – E toda àquela bobagem de que existiam pessoas que capturavam... Pessoas com eu... Por quê? Por que eu devia acreditar?

- Como capturaram você?

- Vovô havia entrado em contato com alguns amigos, deixaríamos a cidade no dia seguinte... – Kagome respondeu, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Se o hanyou teve alguma reação com seu gesto, passou desapercebida. – Eu só queria ter a chance de me despedir de meus amigos.

- Você os viu serem levados?

- Sim. – Kagome mordeu os lábios, tentando conter o soluço preso em sua garganta. As lágrimas se tornaram mais presentes, impossíveis de serem escondidas e ela baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos enquanto seus ombros sacudiam levemente. – Sim, eu vi.

InuYasha apertou com força os lençóis, ao ouvir os soluços abafados da garota soando tão perto. Ela parecia tão indefesa e inocente. Tão ansiosa para que alguém a consolasse. Kikyou fora assim um dia. Tão inocente, ignorante dos próprios poderes e do que suas ações provocavam nos outros.

- Desculpe. – Kagome murmurou, novamente enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos. – Desculpe por ter ferido você naquela noite. – Sua voz soava enrolada, quase incompreensível em meio aos soluços que ela ainda tentava conter. – Eu não sabia... Eu não sabia que podia ferir—

Ela parou de falar, as palavras perdendo-se quando o hanyou a abraçou com força, puxando-a contra seu corpo. Um alerta soou em sua mente quando sentiu o tecido das ataduras que cobriam o peito de InuYasha sob suas mãos, mas ela não conseguiu reunir forças para se afastar. Mesmo sabendo que ao primeiro sinal de protesto ele a libertaria, não conseguiu desejar realmente manter alguma distancia da primeira pessoa em muito tempo que lhe oferecia algum conforto.

- Perdoe-me, InuYasha. – Kagome repetiu uma última vez antes que sua voz parecesse desaparecer. Sentiu ele apoiar o queixo em seu ombro e fechou os olhos, passando os braços pelo torso do hanyou, permitindo-se relaxar em seus braços.

- Você não precisava ter me contado. – InuYasha forçou-se a dizer, tentando inutilmente manter alguma parte de si afastada do que estava fazendo. - Eu prometi que a ajudaria, não prometi?

- Sim, precisava. – A voz de Kagome soou fraca, demonstrando os primeiros sinais de cansaço pelo que havia ocorrido nos dois últimos dias. – Porque agora... Eu sei mais de você... Precisava lhe dar algo em troca.

- Sabe?

- Sim... – Kagome fechou os olhos, sem forças para continuar acordada. – Eu sei sobre Kikyou.

InuYasha sentiu o próprio corpo retesar e afastou-se um pouco da garota. Sentiu o corpo feminino encostar-se no seu novamente, totalmente adormecido. Gostaria de poder enxergar neste momento para poder ver o semblante da garota com clareza. Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama novamente, permitindo que Kagome usasse seu peito como travesseiro.

'_Eu sei sobre Kikyou.'_

O hanyou fechou os olhos, perguntando-se exatamente quanto ela sabia sobre Kikyou. Sangô nunca contaria tudo, muito menos a uma desconhecida. Kagome teria que ter descoberto algo sozinha para convencer a outra garota a lhe contar nem que fosse uma versão resumida dos acontecimentos.

'_Porque agora... Eu sei mais de você... Precisava lhe dar algo em troca..'_

Naquele momento, ainda com a garota dormindo em seus braços, ele pensou como aquilo parecia desnecessário. Porque desde o momento que acordara naquela manhã, ele sentia que sabia mais sobre ela também.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**N.A. - Vou agradecer adiantado novamente à todas as pesoas queleram e deixaram review no capítulo anterior. **_

_**Responderei uma a uma depois, ok? **_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo, e perdoem qualquer erro grotesco que tenha passado pela minha correção a jato. x-x**_

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 10**

_**I did my best, but I guess my best wasn't good enough  
'Cause here we are back where we were before**_

_**I gave my all, but I think my all may have been too much  
'Cause Lord knows we're not getting anywhere  
**_

**Just Once - James Ingram**

* * *

Miroku parou no corredor assim que saiu do quarto, fitando a figura do hanyou sentado no chão, as costas encostadas na porta do quarto. InuYasha parecia adormecido, a espada sobre suas pernas, a mão direita segurando o punho, a cabeça baixa. Por um minuto ele pensou se deveria acordá-lo antes que Sangô deixasse o quarto e o encontrasse ali.

- Se já satisfez sua curiosidade... – A voz de InuYasha soou mostrando uma ponta de irritação. - Pode me ajudar com algo?

- Você... Caiu? – Miroku perguntou, fitando InuYasha que erguera a cabeça em sua direção. – Está machucado?

- Claro que não. – InuYasha levantou rápido, como se precisasse demonstrar que não havia nada de errado. – Preciso que você me ajude a _mover algo_.

- Hum... Ok. – Miroku respondeu, inutilmente já que InuYasha já havia entrado no quarto, sem esperar sua resposta. – O que exatamente... Ei! – Começou em voz baixa – O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Não é da sua conta. – InuYasha quase rosnou a frase. – Apenas leve-a para o próprio quarto antes que ela ou Sangô acordem.

Miroku suspirou antes de se aproximar da cama e levantar a garota o mais cuidadosamente possível para não acordá-la. Saiu do quarto e caminhou o mais rápido possível para o outro, depositando a garota sobre a cama antes de se virar e dar de cara com InuYasha.

- Por que a levou para o seu quarto? – Perguntou depois de deixar o quarto, lançando um rápido olhar para a porta do quarto que dividia com Sangô apenas para se certificar que a garota não os apanharia. – Como espera melhorar se—

- Eu não levei ninguém para lugar nenhum. – InuYasha riu baixo. – Mas é interessante perceber que você se preocupa com minha saúde e deixa de lado o fato do que ela poderia estar fazendo lá.

- Achei que essa parte era bastante óbvia.

InuYasha suspirou, dando as costas para o outro rapaz e voltando para o próprio quarto.

- Só é obvia para sua mente pervertida.

- Então não foi por isso que... – Miroku parou de falar a porta do quarto se abriu e Sangô apareceu. – Bom dia, querida.

- Você me viu há menos de cinco minutos atrás, Miroku. – Sangô respondeu, fitando os dois demoradamente. – O que aconteceu?

- InuYasha—

- Nada. – InuYasha o cortou.

- Por que estava falando da mente pervertida de Miroku?

- Eu não tenho uma mente pervertida. – Miroku protestou, parecendo ofendido.

- Acha que está cedo demais para isso? – InuYasha perguntou. – Devemos esperar até depois do café da manhã?

- Muito engraçado, InuYasha. – Sangô disse. – Não tente mudar de assunto. Estavam fazendo alguma coisa para você comentar sobre a mente pervertida dele e eu quero saber o que é.

- Podemos deixar claro que eu não tenho uma mente pervertida primeiro?

- Só comentei um fato. – InuYasha o ignorou. – E você deu para ficar ouvindo atrás das portas agora, Sangô?

- Você está me cansando... – Sangô suspirou. – Eu não estava ouvindo atrás da porta, apenas saindo do meu quarto quando—

- Ótimo, então pode começar a fazer o café da manhã.

Miroku girou os olhos, encostando-se à parede, percebendo que sua presença tinha sido completamente esquecida.

- Não sou sua maldita empregada.

- Estou doente. – InuYasha entrou no próprio quarto. – Está se negando a me alimentar... E depois diz que se preocupa com a minha saúde. Feh!

Sangô pausou por um momento, embora estivesse pronta para protestar. InuYasha só estava tentando distraí-la e ela sabia que seria inútil tentar tirar qualquer coisa dele. Respirou fundo antes de perguntar.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Pronto para outra. – Ele girou para ficar de frente para ela. – Podemos acordar a garota para fazer novamente se precisar de prova.

- Não tem graça, InuYasha.

- E quem disse que eu estava tentando ser engraçado? – Ele deu de ombros. – O café não vai se fazer sozinho.

Sangô observou-o fechar a porta sem esperar por qualquer resposta ou pergunta que ela pudesse fazer e suspirou desanimada, virando-se para Miroku que a observava em silêncio.

- O que vocês—

- Não acha mesmo que sou pervertido, certo?

Sangô girou os olhos, sem responder. Passou por ele, caminhando na direção da cozinha. Devia imaginar que não conseguiria tirar nada dele também.

- Venha me ajudar na cozinha.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando para afastar o sono. Por alguns minutos fitou o quarto a sua volta, confusa sobre como chegara ali. Lembrava-se com assustadora perfeição de acordar de mais de um de seus freqüentes pesadelos, ainda sentindo o calor do fogo a sua volta, ameaçando queimá-la. Não sabia o que a levara a procurar InuYasha na noite anterior, não era como se compartilhassem alguma intimidade para que ela buscasse conforto na presença do hanyou, mas antes que percebesse, tinha pego a espada de cima da cadeira onde a deixara desde dois dias atrás e caminhara pela quase totalmente escura até o quarto dele.

O hanyou não a expulsara como ela esperava quando percebera sua presença e, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, InuYasha parecia mesmo disposto a ouvir suas explicações. Agora parecia estranho ter contado sobre seu sonho para alguém que ela quase matara, esperar que de alguma maneira aquilo aliviasse o peso que sentia. Diminuir a culpa. Uma parte si esperava que ele a perdoasse por feri-lo tão gravemente.

Inesperadamente aquilo funcionara como um balsamo para seus medos e ao final do pequeno relato ela se sentia verdadeiramente cansada, mas incapaz de deixar a companhia de InuYasha e voltar para o quarto vazio que a esperava.

Era estranho pensar como quando ele a abraçara na noite anterior, sem dizer nem uma palavra, tudo o que sentira fora alivio por existir alguém para confortá-la nem que fosse apenas por aquela noite. Não se lembrava de mais ninguém em sua vida que a tocara daquela forma, além de sua família, e da qual ela não desejasse ferozmente se afastar.

Lembrar disso agora a fazia corar, apesar de ter agido sem nenhuma hesitação na noite anterior. Virou-se na cama, puxando as cobertas sobre o rosto. Ela realmente desejara ficar com InuYasha por mais tempo. De alguma forma estranha, ela sentia que seu lugar era ao lado dele.

'_Impossível. Eu mal o conheço. '_

Balançou a cabeça, tentando dizer a si mesma que aquela sensação estranha de pertencer a alguém era uma reação à sua própria carência e stress pelo que acontecera nos últimos dias. Não era real, ela não podia sentir nada por ele em tão pouco tempo.

Por quase três anos a única pessoa presente, tocando-a de forma indesejada, fora Naraku, e mesmo que secretamente ela sempre desejasse alguém próximo para se preocupar, consolar, e zelar por ela, o toque de Naraku a fazia sentir-se mal. Era errado deixar alguém a quem odiava tanto tocá-la, mas sabia que aquilo o divertia. Nos últimos meses parara de protestar, assumindo uma expressão vazia sempre que ele se aproximava demais e, embora ele ainda parecesse querer forçar alguma intimidade entre eles, parte do desafio desaparecera, e ele se contentava apenas torturá-la com ameaças sobre o que aconteceria com sua família se ela não colaborasse.

Sim, fora por essa razão, e não por sentir realmente algo por InuYasha, que ela se sentira tão relaxada com sua presença. Não existia nada entre eles além da promessa que a ajudaria a salvar sua família.

'_Ele ainda ama Kikyou.'_ Disse a si mesma, imaginando se aquilo finalmente calaria suas dúvidas.

- Está acordada, Kagome?

A garota virou na cama, baixando as cobertas para fitar Sangô parada na porta, uma bandeja nas mãos que ela imaginava ser o café da manhã.

- Sim. – Forçou o sorriso a aparecer em seu rosto enquanto sentava-se à cama. – Não precisava me trazer o café, posso comer na cozinha com vocês.

- Não sabia se estava acordada. – Sangô aproximou-se da cama e depositou a bandeja sobre as pernas da outra garota. – Está se sentindo melhor hoje?

- Sim. Pronta para outra. – Kagome falou, espreguiçando-se. – Estranho, eu normalmente levo uns dois dias para voltar ao normal. – Baixou os braços rapidamente quando percebeu que quase virara a bandeja como movimento. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ela pegou a xícara de café. – InuYasha sumiu novamente? Precisa que eu o encontre?

Sangô piscou com aquela escolha de palavras. Não apenas por ser uma versão do InuYasha lhe dissera duas horas atrás, mas também por saber que utilizar seus poderes enfraquecia a garota.

- Não, ele está bem. – Finalmente falou quando pensou ter se acalmado o suficiente. – Já comeu e acabou de expulsar Miroku da casa. Parece que tinha um serviço para ele.

- Entendo. – Kagome comeu distraidamente por algum tempo.

- Suas olheiras sumiram. – Sangô falou depois de analisar o rosto da garota em busca de qualquer sinal de que estivesse mentindo apenas para tranqüilizá-la.

- Tive uma boa noite de sono finalmente. – Kagome corou, enfiando mais comida na boca para ter uma desculpa para não falar.

- Que bom. – Sangô a fitou curiosa, mas decidiu não fazer mais perguntas. Ao que parecia todos na casa estavam decididos a lhe esconder algo. – Bem, se estiver se sentindo realmente melhor e quiser sair um pouco...

- Pensei que Miroku tinha saído.

- Posso ficar com você se quiser sair um pouco. – Sangô ofereceu, dando de ombros. – Não é como se eu tivesse algo mais importante para fazer.

- Não tem mais medo que eu aproveite e fuja?

- Você fugir nunca foi uma preocupação.

- Apenas não confiava em mim. – Kagome disse sorrindo. – E agora confia?

- Não deveria? – Sangô suspirou quando Kagome apenas sorriu. – Você arriscou muito para encontrar InuYasha. Então confio em você... Por enquanto.

- Puxa, estou emocionada! – Kagome falou divertida. – Se eu soubesse que tudo que tinha que fazer para ganhar sua confiança era utilizar meus poderes teria feito isso antes.

Sangô arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a naturalidade com que Kagome falara sobre utilizar seus poderes e a aparente falta de preocupação com a conseqüência óbvia daquilo em sua saúde.

- Não está tentando fugir de InuYasha, está? – Kagome perguntou, mudando de assunto ao perceber seu desconforto.

- Fugir?

- Aposto que ele está reclamando por ter que ficar de repouso. – Kagome tomou o ultimo gole de café e depositou a xícara na bandeja. – Ouvi vocês discutindo outro dia por ele querer fazer você de empregada.

- InuYasha não passa de um folgado manipulador. – Sangô suspirou. – Mas, assim como você, está bem melhor hoje.

- Está. – Sangô fez uma careta. – Disse que teve uma boa noite de sono. – Franziu o cenho quando notou o rubor tingir as faces da garota novamente. – Tem certeza que está bem?

- Ótima. – Kagome falou enquanto colocava a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama. – Então podemos mesmo sair um pouco? Um pouco de ar puro vai me fazer bem.

- Sim, claro. – Ela mal acabara de falar e Kagome já pulara para fora da cama e estava correndo para o banheiro. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, tendo a impressão cada vez mais forte de que havia algo errado, mas apenas suspirou antes de levantar-se e pegar a bandeja. – Vou estar na cozinha. – Falou ao passar pela porta do banheiro.

- Certo! – Kagome respondeu, abrindo o chuveiro e entrando sob o jato de água morna.

Fechou os olhos, aliviada por ter algum tempo para se acalmar antes de ter que lidar com Sangô novamente. Precisava apagar aquela sensação de que havia algo para se envergonhar a cada vez que a outra garota dizia algo que a fazia se lembrar da noite anterior.

'_Nada aconteceu.'_ Disse a si mesma em pensamento. _'Você não sente nada por ele'_ Fechou os olhos, tentando convencer a si mesma com aquelas palavras. _'Não vai acontecer de novo.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku esperava uma resposta de InuYasha quase sem conseguir conter a impaciência. Fazia quatro dias desde que o hanyou praticamente o expulsara da casa, deixando claro que era melhor que ele trouxesse qualquer informação sobre a família de Kagome se não quisesse ser chutado para fora. Ao contrário do que pensava, fora necessário todo aquele tempo para descobrir o pouco que conseguira.

Infelizmente o pouco não era nada animador. Como quanto tempo Kagome estivera nas mãos de Naraku, ou que a última informação que tiveram sobre a pequena família Higurashi era de que tinham sido separados assim que a garota escapara.

- Pelos deuses, InuYasha, diga algo.

- O que exatamente você espera que eu diga? – O hanyou respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Qualquer coisa. – Miroku suspirou. – Eu sei que não fui muito útil, mas ao menos sabemos que estão vivos.

- Estavam. – InuYasha o corrigiu. – Quanto tempo faz que ela está conosco?

- Quase um mês.

- É muito tempo sem informação. – InuYasha levantou do degrau em que estivera sentado até aquele momento. - Eles podem estar mortos.

- Naraku não iria se dar ao trabalho de separá-los se pretendesse simplesmente matá-los.

- Sim, porque todo mundo sabe como ele é uma pessoa cheia de bondade e compaixão. – InuYasha disse sem esconder a amargura em sua voz. – Aposto que estão tendo o melhor tratamento do mundo.

- Ele quer Kagome de volta, InuYasha, você sabe disso.

- Ele não arrumou uma substituta? – InuYasha riu, quase um rosnado. – Surpreendente.

- Bem, não restam muitas sacerdotisas por aí, graças a ele. – Miroku respirou fundo. – As duas garotas que poderiam ocupar o lugar dela estão muito bem escondidas com a família, apenas esperando uma chance de deixar o país.

- Imagino que tenham pedido ajuda para isso. – InuYasha bufou quando não houve resposta de Miroku. Ele sabia que o silencio significava que estava certo. - Isso sempre me surpreende... – Ele começou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro apenas para tentar se acalmar. – Eles sabem qual o risco de continuarem aqui, sabem o que acontece com a garota que estiver nas mãos de Naraku, mas não fazem absolutamente nada para ajudar...

- InuYasha...

- E ainda ousam pedir ajuda? – O hanyou parou, virando-se para o lugar de onde a voz de Miroku soara. – Depois de tudo o que eu fiz... Depois de tudo que sacrifiquei... Ele ainda tem a ousadia de pedir ajuda? Quando não fazem nada além de se esconder?

- Eles são apenas humanos, InuYasha. – Miroku repetiu a mesma frase que usava sempre que o hanyou começava a se irritar. – Não pode esperar que eles tentem algo, sabem que morreriam. Naraku é forte demais. Eles têm medo.

- E você e Sangô? – InuYasha proferiu aquela pergunta pela primeira vez desde que tudo acontecera. Desde que Kikyou morrera. – Não são humanos também? Não têm medo de morrer só por me ajudarem?

- É diferente.

- Como pode ser diferente? – InuYasha quase gritou. – Eu não posso proteger vocês. – Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Kikyou não conseguiu proteger nem a si mesma. Ela pagou o preço por se arriscar por esse bando de covardes!

- Sabe que não podemos deixar você.

- Por quê? – InuYasha perguntou, dando as costas para o outro rapaz. Ignorou o som de passos dentro da casa. Sabia que deveria ter chamado a atenção de Sangô com sua pequena explosão. - Só porque sou um inválido agora?

- Você não é um inválido, InuYasha. – Miroku o corrigiu, sem perceber a presença de uma terceira pessoa na varanda. – Não podemos abandonar você pela mesma razão que Kikyou se sacrificou. – Levantou-se do degrau em que estivera sentado, tentando se manter calmo perante a revolta de InuYasha. - Acha que ela nos perdoaria? Acha Sangô e eu conseguiríamos seguir nossas vidas sabendo que deixamos você para trás apenas para não termos o mesmo fim de Kikyou?

- Ela era uma sacerdotisa e não sobreviveu.

- Ela era humana. – Miroku corrigiu. – Velha e fraca demais para continuar tentando salvar pessoas, mas mesmo assim insistindo em fazê-lo. – Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – O que você espera de nós, InuYasha?

- Ela morreu para salvar pessoas como vocês... – InuYasha começou depois de alguns minutos. – Tentando me salvar... Por que estão desperdiçando isso permanecendo ao meu lado?

- Você precisa de nós.

- Feh!

- Você precisa de nós, InuYasha, mesmo que não queira admitir. – Miroku repetiu. – Não podemos abandoná-lo agora, ou em qualquer momento, pelo fato de que nem você ou ela nos abandonaram quando precisamos.

- Nós éramos mais fortes. – InuYasha insistiu. – Mesmo agora, ainda sou mais forte que vocês.

- E quanto tempo vai durar se estiver sozinho?

- Não me importo. – O hanyou respondeu, virando-se para onde sabia que Miroku estava. – Você sabe que nada mais importa desde que Kikyou... – Ele parou de falar, verdadeiramente cansado daquela discussão. Respirou fundo antes de recomeçar. – Apenas arrumem suas coisas e fujam com seus amigos, levem Kagome com vocês.

Miroku balançou a cabeça, respirando fundo. Era difícil falar com InuYasha quando ele estava nervoso. Teimoso e orgulhoso até o último fio de cabelo.

- InuYasha... – O rapaz respirou fundo, dando um passo na direção do hanyou. – Suponha que eu aceitasse... Que conseguisse convencer Sangô a deixá-lo para trás... – Ele fez uma pausa, esperando que o hanyou realmente entendesse seu ponto de vista. - Você sinceramente acredita que ela aceitaria partir sem saber o que aconteceu com sua família?

- Eles estão mortos!

- Você não sabe disso! – Miroku respondeu, no mesmo tom alterado do hanyou. – Eu não sei disso e passei os últimos dias conversando com todas as pessoas que conheço. Você não pode afirmar isso, não tem o direito de tirar a esperança dela.

- Esperança, Miroku, é para os tolos. - InuYasha apertou o punho da espada em sua cintura, tentando controlar o resto das palavras que ameaçam deixar seus lábios. – Quando vai aprender isso?

- O que nos resta além disso? – Miroku perguntou calmamente, esperando que o hanyou explodisse novamente, mas ele apenas permaneceu em silencio por um longo tempo.

- Acho que você está certo. - InuYasha riu, dando-se por vencido. – Mas se quer minha opinião, vocês não deveriam depositar sua esperança, se isso é tudo que lhes resta, em um hanyou cego.

- InuYasha!

A voz de Sangô soou reprovadora, mas não o surpreendeu. Ele sabia que a garota estivera ouvindo escondido por um longo tempo agora. O fato que realmente o surpreendera era que ela tivesse conseguido se manter calada por tanto tempo. Abriu a boca para ralhar com ela sobre esse hábito quando ouviu os passos leves se aproximando.

- Não deveria ficar ouvindo escondida se não quer... – As palavras pareceram desaparecer quando sentiu o toque gentil em seu rosto. Deu um passo para trás, afastando-se. Por um momento não percebeu o cheiro diferente, apenas surpreso pela garota tê-lo tocado e não tentado acertar sua cabeça com algo como era seu costume.

- Sua visão... – A voz de Kagome soou fraca, e ele pode sentir o cheiro salgado das lágrimas que ela tentava não derramar. – Esse foi o preço que pagou por tentar proteger alguém?

InuYasha fechou os olhos, xingando-se mentalmente. Ouviu a garota novamente se aproximar e tocar seu rosto e Sangô prender a respiração, esperando por sua reação. Sentiu o toque dos dedos macios em seu rosto, deslizando pela pele sensível das cicatrizes, e apesar de uma voz gritar em sua cabeça para que ele se afastasse, reconheceu o som de sua própria voz:

- Não, - Segurou a mão da garota, afastando-a lentamente de seu rosto. - esse foi o preço que paguei por falhar.

.

_**(Continua...)**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**_N.A. - Vocês vão notar que o começo do capítulo é bem parecido com o final do anterior. Proposital, eu só quis mostrar o lado da Kagome nessa cena especifica. Uma parte dos dialogos são os mesmos, mas o ponto de vista é da Kagome.  
_**

**_Perdão pela demora, mas o capítulo finalmente está pronto e postado. Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem!_**

**_Como sempre, perdoem qualquer erro escabroso que tenha passado pela minha revisão a jato. Consertarei mais tarde quando tiver mais tempo._**

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 11**

_**All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it**_

**You Sang To Me ****- ****Marc Anthony**

* * *

Kagome estava na cozinha, ajudando Sangô a preparar o jantar, desde que Miroku chegara. Podia ouvir a voz dos dois conversando no exterior da casa, mas não compreender o que falavam. Sangô a mantivera afastada da janela, pedindo que fizesse coisas para mantê-la sob vigilância. Kagome sabia que ela só estava tentando distraí-la para que não prestasse atenção no que os dois rapazes falavam.

- Kagome, você pode—

- Como pode ser diferente? Eu não posso proteger vocês. – A voz de InuYasha soou mais alto, interrompendo o que quer que Sangô pensasse em falar. – Kikyou não conseguiu proteger nem a si mesma.

Kagome lançou um olhar curioso para a outra garota quando ela lhe disse para ficar ali e deixou a cozinha quase correndo. Pensou em segui-la, mas desistiu, pensando que talvez fosse melhor obedecer o que lhe fora pedido, aproximou-se da janela, observando as duas figuras no pátio da casa, podia reconhecer InuYasha apesar da distancia e pouca luz. Ele parecia nervoso e frustrado, e ela não conseguia fazer com os trechos de conversa fizessem sentido.

A voz de InuYasha soou novamente, e ela se viu caminhando para fora da cozinha e pela sala até a porta da saída. Não percebeu o olhar reprovador de Sangô em sua direção no mesmo momento que Miroku respondeu:

- InuYasha... Suponha que eu aceitasse... Que conseguisse convencer Sangô a deixá-lo para trás... Você sinceramente acredita que ela aceitaria partir sem saber o que aconteceu com sua família?

- Eles estão mortos!

Kagome sufocou um gemido angustiado ao ouvir aquilo. Sem que tivesse noção de como, suas mãos cobriram seus lábios com força, sufocando as palavras que gostaria de dizer, mas as lágrimas deixaram seus olhos, deixando uma trilha úmida por suas bochechas.

- Você não sabe disso! Eu não sei disso e passei os últimos dias conversando com todas as pessoas que conheço. Você não pode afirmar isso, não tem o direito de tirar a esperança dela.

- Esperança, Miroku, é para os tolos. Quando vai aprender isso?

Kagome balançou a cabeça, tentando colocar alguma ordem em seus pensamentos. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, ignorando seus esforços para que parassem. Sentiu a mão de Sangô apertar seu ombro.

- Vamos entrar. – A voz de Sangô soou baixa perto de seu ouvido, em uma tentativa de não deixar que os outros dois percebessem sua presença.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, mas não fez qualquer movimento. Uma parte de si queria sair correndo dali, afastar-se dos dois rapazes e fingir que não escutara nada. Ela não queria acreditar na possibilidade de que sua família estivesse morta. _'Minha culpa.'_ Pensou, baixando a cabeça e apertando com mais força as mãos contra os lábios, abafando os sons dos soluços que ameaçavam denunciar sua presença.

- O que nos resta além disso? – Miroku perguntou.

- Acho que você está certo. - InuYasha riu, dando-se por vencido. – Mas se quer minha opinião, vocês não deveriam depositar sua esperança, se isso é tudo que lhes resta, em um hanyou cego.

- InuYasha!

Kagome ouviu a voz de Sangô, alta demais, mas não foi por essa razão que sentiu seu corpo se mover, livrou-se do toque de Sangô e aproximou-se do hanyou sem hesitar. InuYasha não parecia assustado com a presença da outra garota, provavelmente as ouvira desde o momento que pisaram na varanda.

- Não deveria ficar ouvindo escondida se não quer... – InuYasha parou de falar quando ela tocou seu rosto.

Lágrimas deixavam seus olhos com mais abundancia agora que ela não mais tentava contê-las. Kagome piscou, tentando se livrar da umidade que nublava sua visão. Lembrou-se das cicatrizes que vira no dia que entrara no quarto dele, pequenas marcas que cobriam a pele pálida perto dos olhos dourados.

- Sua visão... – A voz de Kagome soou fraca, e ela teve que fazer uma pausa para conseguir continuar enquanto seus dedos traçavam as marcas no rosto dele. – Esse foi o preço que pagou por tentar proteger alguém?

Ela o viu fechar os olhos, parecendo lutar consigo mesmo. Podia sentir sua dor e frustração de maneira quase insuportável, ameaçando sufocá-la pela intensidade ao se misturar com sua própria dor. Deslizou os dedos o mais delicadamente que conseguiu, enquanto tentava manter-se em pé sem buscar o apoio do corpo dele.

- Não, - Ele segurou sua mão e afastou-a de seu rosto com uma delicadeza que a surpreendeu. - esse foi o preço que paguei por falhar.

Kagome fechou os olhos quando ele soltou sua mão, tentando continuar em pé. Sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e caiu de joelhos, sem forças. Sentiu sua cabeça rodar enquanto imagens desconexas apareciam a sua frente.

A imagem de uma mulher de meia idade apareceu à sua frente. Longos cabelos escuros e feições que lembravam as suas no rosto delicado que demonstrava cansaço. Ela parecia frágil, quase como se pudesse simplesmente parar de existir se alguém assim o desejasse.

_- Kikyou?_

_A mulher se virou na direção da voz, e Kagome viu InuYasha se aproximar dela. Parecia igual ao que se lembrava de ver, exceto pela franja mais curta e a pele livre de cicatrizes._

_- Só mais um pouco, InuYasha._

_Kagome sentiu sua garganta fechar, quase impedindo-a de respirar por um segundo. Piscou, tentando se concentrar em respirar._

_- Você sabe que não foi isso o que combinamos. – InuYasha ralhou, sem deixar de sorrir. – Está esfriando, vamos entrar._

_Kagome piscou, erguendo a cabeça para observar o casal. Percebeu o carinho nos movimentos de InuYasha quando ele arrumou o xale sobre os ombros de Kikyou._

_- Apenas mais alguns minutos, InuYasha. – A mulher protestou. – Não farão diferença._

_- Você deveria descansar ou não vai servir para nada amanhã._

_Kagome deu um passo na direção dos dois, atraída pelo que podia ver nos olhos dourados. Tão diferentes do que vira a poucos minutos atrás. Tão cheios de vida, felicidade e esperança._

_- Não fará diferença. – Kikyou insistiu._

_- Você que sabe, - InuYasha deu de ombros. - se desmaiar de exaustão vou aproveitar e tirá-la da cidade._

_- Você não pode fazer isso! – Kikyou se virou para abraçá-lo. – Fez uma promessa._

_Kagome sentiu todo o ar deixar seus pulmões pela segunda vez naqueles poucos minutos. Ele não tinha lhe dito algo parecido? Que a ajudaria porque tinham feito uma promessa? 'Até a morte.'_

_- Eu sei, mas—_

_- Nada de 'mas', InuYasha, você fez uma promessa. – Kikyou insistiu naquela voz doce e forte que Kagome suspeitava que InuYasha nunca conseguiria resistir. – É a última vez._

_- Se algo der errado, Kikyou..._

_- Nada vai dar errado. – Kikyou sorriu. – É a ultima vez, InuYasha, e essa é a minha promessa para você._

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, lutando para respirar enquanto a cena se desfazia a sua frente. Podia ouvir a voz de Sangô chamando seu nome, e mãos fortes que a chacoalhavam quase gentilmente que só podiam pertencer a Miroku.

- Pare de chorar. - A voz de InuYasha a despertou, fazendo-a perceber seu engano. – Respire.

Kagome baixou as mãos com dificuldade, piscando para conseguir se livrar das lágrimas. Esfregou os olhos com dificuldade uma vez que InuYasha a segurar seus braços, parecendo preocupado que ela caísse se a soltasse. Baseando-se na fraqueza que sentia, ele talvez estivesse certo.

- Estou... Bem. – Falou com dificuldade, tentando acalmá-lo. – Eu...

- Não preciso de explicação. – Ele a cortou. – Apenas respire.

A garota concordou com um aceno, percebendo quase que instantaneamente como aquilo era inútil já que ele não podia ver. Mais lágrimas acompanharam tal pensamento, e ela afundou o rosto no peito dele, abraçando-o com força.

- Eu vi—

- Eu sei o que você viu. – InuYasha a interrompeu novamente.

- Como? – Conseguiu perguntar, a voz abafada uma vez que ainda não conseguira se afastar do hanyou.

- Apenas sei. – Ele a tomou nos braços, levantando-se. Ao que parecia, desistira de esperar que ela se acalmasse a ponto de conseguir andar sozinha. – Vá na frente, Sangô.

- InuYasha, eu posso—

- Saia da minha frente, Miroku. – InuYasha falou entre-dentes, sendo obedecido. Respirou fundo, abraçando a garota com mais força contra seu peito e seguiu o som dos passos de Sangô para casa.

Kagome fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça no peito do hanyou. Talvez devesse ter medo que ele a derrubasse ou acabasse caindo pelo caminho. A lógica lhe dizia que não era uma boa idéia deixar que um hanyou cego a levasse no colo. Entreabriu os olhos e sorriu para a escuridão. Ou talvez essa fosse a maneira mais segura, ele devia estar muito mais acostumado com a escuridão do que ela.

No momento que entraram na sala iluminada, Kagome fechou os olhos, sentindo o movimento suave dos passos de InuYasha acalmá-la.

- Ela sabia, InuYasha.

Kagome sentiu o corpo dele retesar com suas palavras, sentindo-se muito cansada para tentar consertar o que dissera.

- O quê?

- Kikyou sabia que ia morrer. – Sua voz soou mole e baixa, e ela não conseguiu mais manter os olhos abertos. – Ela só não se importava, desde que você sobrevivesse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha rosnou ao ouvir os passos dentro do quarto, ajeitou-se no lugar em que se encontrava e falou entre dentes, sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Pela última vez, Sangô... – Sua mão apertou o punho da espada quase inconscientemente enquanto tentava manter a voz baixa para não acordar a garota adormecida na cama – Eu não preciso conversar com ninguém.

- Podia pelo menos ir comigo até a cozinha e comer algo. – Sangô respondeu, sem demonstrar surpresa por ele ter notado sua presença quando não dera mais que dois passos dentro do quarto.

- E suportar você tentando arrancar algo de mim novamente? – InuYasha suspirou. – Não, obrigado.

- Pretende jejuar até que ela acorde?

- Não, só até que você desista de tentar puxar conversa.

- Eu só quero saber—

- Vai continuar querendo. – Ele colocou a espada no chão a seu lado. – Apenas me deixe em paz.

InuYasha esperou em silencio que a garota continuasse falando, mas depois de algum tempo Sangô apenas deu meia volta e ele pode ouvir seus passos se afastando no corredor. Baixou a cabeça, esfregando os olhos. O que havia de errado com ele? Depois de tanto tempo já devia ter aprendido a ignorar aquela incomoda sensação sempre que ouvia o nome de Kikyou, ou qualquer pedaço de informação novo sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Virou a cabeça na direção da cama, desejando mais do que nunca poder ver a garota ali deitada. Tinha se acostumado com o pequeno detalhe incomodo de não poder mais enxergar, dizendo a si mesmo que era um pequeno castigo por não ter conseguido proteger Kikyou. Por ter sobrevivido quando ela não conseguira. A sensação de culpa que sentia seria muito pior se tivesse saído completamente ileso.

'_**Kikyou sabia que ia morrer. Ela apenas não se importava, desde que você sobrevivesse.'**_

As palavras de Kagome se repetiam em seus ouvidos, e uma parte dele dizia que isso deveria lhe trazer algum conforto, mas não era o que acontecia. Só fazia a sensação de culpa aumentar a cada vez mais. No fundo ele sempre soubera que Kikyou se sacrificaria por todos, ela nunca seria totalmente sua. Sempre existia aquela necessidade de proteger alguém, sem se preocupar com que lhe acontecia. Ele a vira definhar por anos, desde que escapara de Naraku, enquanto continuava usando seus poderes para tentar impedir que outra jovem garota tivesse o mesmo destino que ela. Que fosse obrigada a carregar a culpa por destruir tantas vidas.

Era a forma de Kikyou se redimir, até mesmo com ele.

- InuYasha? – A voz de Miroku o irritou.

- Eu já falei que não quero comer nada. – O hanyou respondeu mal humorado. – Por que é tão difícil de entender?

- Eu só trouxe seu prato. – Miroku falou, aproximando-se e deixando o prato ao lado do hanyou. – Vou manter Sangô longe de você até amanhã.

InuYasha ficou em silencio, enquanto Miroku levantava e começava a se afastar. Suspirou, desistindo de se manter calado:

- Miroku?

- Sim?

- Não vai perguntar nada? Apenas manter Sangô longe?

- Estranho, não é? – Miroku sorriu. – Vamos dizer que penso da seguinte forma: Se falar conosco fosse ajudar você de alguma forma, você já teria falado.

- Obrigado... Acho.

- Boa noite, InuYasha.

- Boa noite. – Ele murmurou, esperando o outro rapaz deixar o quarto antes de pegar o prato a seu lado e começar a comer.

Miroku tinha razão, conversar não seria o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Ao menos não com nenhum dos dois. Sangô não conseguiria entender se ele lhe dissesse o que Kagome havia lhe dito enquanto entravam na casa, provavelmente nem mesmo acreditaria que Kikyou soubesse que morreria naquele dia e tentara apenas protegê-lo.

InuYasha tocou o próprio rosto, sentindo as cicatrizes que cobriam sua pele. Ele mesmo encontrava dificuldade em acreditar que aquilo fora proposital, sempre imaginara, assim como Sangô, que Kikyou estava apenas fraca demais e cometera um erro ao feri-lo. Kikyou sempre soubera que ele se sentiria culpado se não conseguisse protegê-la, sabia como era importante para ele, mais do que todas aquelas pessoas que ele aceitava ajudar apenas porque sabia que isso faria sua própria culpa diminuir. Ela sabia que ele carregaria o mesmo peso se ela morresse e ele sobrevivesse sem nenhum ferimento.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. Não. Ninguém poderia ajudá-lo ou entendê-lo quando ele mesmo não conseguia fazer com que suas lembranças e mais aquela pequena informação fizessem sentido juntos.

Ele precisava de Kagome. Precisava que ela lhe contasse mais coisas, que ela conseguisse lhe explicar como aquilo era possível. Ele precisava que ela o ajudasse a entender. Ironicamente, ele sabia quase com total certeza que quando a garota acordasse não se lembraria de nada. Sempre fora assim com Kikyou, os pequenos fragmentos de informação que ela obtinha daquela forma desapareciam assim que ela adormecia.

Baixou o prato até o chão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado demais consigo mesmo. Por sua falta de capacidade de entender todos os acontecimentos. Por deixar que outra pessoa fosse necessária novamente em sua vida.

- InuYasha?

O hanyou levantou a cabeça, virando-se na direção da cama ao reconhecer a voz de Kagome. Por alguns segundos pensou que ela finalmente tivesse acordado. Ficou de joelhos ao se aproximar da cama, e só então percebeu, a respiração agitada da garota enquanto ela se debatia na cama. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, xingou a cegueira que o impedia de perceber algo tão simples mais rápido.

Ignorando a parte de si que lhe dizia que ela podia feri-lo novamente, ele sentou na cama, segurando os braços delicados e chamando seu nome.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome reconheceu o templo quase que instantaneamente. Levou mais tempo que o normal para perceber que estava sonhando novamente, provavelmente porque aquele pesadelo não mais a assombrara desde aquela noite que contara sobre ele para InuYasha.

Pela primeira vez se encontrava sozinha e tudo a sua volta estava como se lembrava. Inteiro, o jardim que sua mãe tanto gostava bem cuidado e perfeito. Chegou a ouvir o riso do irmão soando no interior da casa e isso a acalmou enquanto aproximava-se da janela e espiava seu interior.

Sentiu parte do peso em seu peito diminuir e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela conseguiu respirar normalmente. Encostou a mão no vidro, sorrindo ao reconhecer o avô sentado em sua poltrona preferida cochilando, parecendo ignorar o som do riso de Souta e a voz da filha.

Kagome sorriu, sua família estava bem. Segura.

A sensação de paz e segurança a envolveu, e ela relaxou, ainda observando o interior da casa, sem coragem para entrar e se juntar a eles. Tinha medo que sua presença fosse o suficiente para estragar a perfeição do quadro a sua frente. Sentiu a brisa suave acariciar seu rosto, movendo algumas mechas de seu cabelo e simplesmente permaneceu ali, observando-os em silencio, com a certeza de que eles estavam muito melhor sem ela.

- O que está disposta a fazer para que isso seja real, Kagome?

A garota virou-se na direção da voz quando a perfeição do quadro a sua frente desaparecia. Ela se encolheu ao reconhecer a figura de Naraku, esperando que o cenário a sua volta se transformasse nas ruínas conhecidas do seu costumeiro pesadelo.

- Não é real. – Kagome disse para si mesma.

- Talvez não ainda, mas você está disposta a arriscar? - Naraku sorriu, dando um passo em sua direção. – Estou disposto a deixá-los em paz se você voltar.

Kagome fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele tocar seu rosto. A brisa suave de poucos minutos atrás rapidamente adquirindo força. Sentiu suas roupas colarem em seu corpo e pequenos grãos de areia arranharem sua pele.

- Não é real. – Ela repetiu, afastando-se do toque indesejado. – Você não é real.

- Tem certeza?

Kagome abriu os olhos e o cenário a sua volta havia mudado como ela esperava que acontecesse, mas ao invés de se encontrar no templo destruído, ela se viu na frente da casa que dividia com InuYasha e os outros desde que fugira de Naraku. Sua respiração falhou ao perceber as paredes chamuscadas e a porta da frente caída dentro da casa.

- Não! – A garota gritou, entrando na casa, encontrando os móveis revirados. Seu coração acelerou quando ela reconheceu duas pessoas caídas no chão, os olhos abertos sem vida. – Sangô... – Ela fechou os olhos, tentando barrar a imagem da outra garota. – Não é real. – Repetiu novamente, mas não conseguiu convencer a si mesma dessa vez quando sua própria voz soou sem força.

- Qual deles você quer salvar, Kagome?

Ela ignorou a voz de Naraku ou sua proximidade indesejada. Não tentou se livrar de seu toque dessa vez quando ele a abraçou, forçando a virar-se na direção da entrada.

- Abra os olhos.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar da mão dele apertando seu pescoço, forçando-a a encarar o exterior da casa. Conseguiu manter os olhos fechados e ignorar a ordem de Naraku até ouvir o som de espadas e a voz de InuYasha. Naquelas ultimas semanas se acostumara com aquele som todas as tardes quando ele treinava com Miroku no jardim.

- InuYasha?

Sabendo que era um erro ela abriu os olhos, ainda sentindo Naraku segurando-a, impedindo-a de correr para o hanyou que lutava no jardim. Sentiu sua garganta se fechar quando o viu ser ferido. Tentou gritar, mas percebeu que sua voz desaparecera, ouviu o riso de Naraku as suas costas enquanto ele a mantinha presa. Como sempre forçando-a a observar as pessoas morrendo por sua culpa, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvá-las.

- Não... – Sua voz soou fraca e angustiada, seu peito apertando a cada golpe que atingia o hanyou.

- Ainda acha que não é real? – Naraku a empurrou para fora, e ela conseguiu reconhecer a pessoa que lutava com InuYasha.

- Não pode ser. – Ela murmurou, observando a camiseta do hanyou cortada em vários pontos, o sangue escorrendo por seus braços enquanto ele continuava lutando com o outro homem. – Deixe ele em paz! – Kagome gritou quando outro golpe acertou o hanyou, provocando mais um corte em seu peito. – Deixe ele paz! – Ela repetiu mais alto dessa vez, lutando com todas as forças para se libertar dos braços de Naraku. - InuYasha!

Kagome sorriu quando conseguiu finalmente se soltar e correu na direção do hanyou que ouvindo sua voz, virara-se na direção de sua voz. Foi quando ela percebeu seu erro, aproveitando-se da distração que ela proporcionara, Naraku acertou InuYasha.

- Não! – Kagome caiu no chão de joelhos quando viu a espada trespassar o corpo do hanyou. – Não. Não. Não. – Ela repetiu, arrastando-se até ele, sem forças para levantar, viu-o cair a sua frente, sangue deixando seus lábios, quando Naraku puxou a espada de para fora de seu corpo, fazendo com que mais sangue deixasse o ferimento. – InuYasha... – Kagome chamou, parando a seu lado. – Não morra. – Implorou, tocando o rosto do hanyou delicadamente. – InuYasha?

Fechou os olhos, inclinando-se sobre o corpo dele quando as lágrimas a impediram de enxergar. Sentiu quando ele parou de respirar e o apertou com força, contra si.

- Não é real. Não é real. – Murmurou para si mesma novamente. – Não pode ser...

Naraku ajoelhou-se a sua frente, e forçou-a a levantar a cabeça e fitá-lo. Sorriu daquele jeito detestável e vitorioso.

- Sua família. Seus amigos. Ele. – Naraku apontou InuYasha. – A morte deles será sua culpa.

- Não!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome acordou assustada, sem conseguir respirar, as lágrimas ainda deixando sua visão turva. Piscou, sentindo o aperto em seus ombros e por um momento lutou para se livrar delas e conseguir se mover.

- Acorde, Kagome.

A voz de InuYasha soou em seus ouvidos e ela conseguiu respirar. Ainda sem conseguir falar ela apenas o abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto em seu peito. Surpresa quando o hanyou retribuiu o abraço.

- Está tudo bem, foi só um sonho.

- InuYasha... – A voz dela soou abafada enquanto ela continuou a abraçá-lo. – Você está vivo...

- Sim... – Ele respondeu lentamente, ainda a abraçando. – Está tudo bem. Você está segura.

- Não, não está. – Kagome soluçou, sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas. – Ninguém está seguro... Nem mesmo aqui.


	13. Capítulo 12

**N.A. –**_** Longo tempo sem atualização, não é?**_

_**Eu sei e sempre me desculpo por isso, mas o fato é que eu nem sempre tenho tempo disponível para sentar na frente do PC e escrever rápido como todas, eu inclusive, querem. – Existe vida fora da internet, acreditem! - Também tenho consciência de que todas querem ler o capítulo, mas vou pedir um momento de atenção.**_

_**LEIAM A NOTA ABAIXO:**_

_**A maior parte dos meus fanfics estão postados apenas neste site e continuaram deste modo porque a falta de tempo me faz esquecer de atualizar em todos os lugares. Existem algumas exceções, postados sob o mesmo nick – Naru-L – em dois sites (Panbox e FF-sol), o resto é cópia não autorizada e portanto PLÁGIO!**_

_**Isso inclui cópia literal, parcial e fanfics 'baseados' nos meus **__**com muito amor**__** ( e sem permissão, é claro).**_

_**Se alguém achar qualquer trabalho meu postado em outro site, faça o favor de entrar em contato comigo via e-mail ou deixe review com o seu e-mail para que eu possa responder. Ou review assinada e/ou MP no próprio site.**_

_**Meu e-mail está no profile. É só clicar no meu Nick ali em cima e procurar, está logo no começo.**_

_**Não adquiri poderes mentais ainda para responder de outra forma, ok? XP**_

_**P.s. - Senhorita Izayoi, favor entrar em contato porque não posso respondê-la sem endereço de e-mail, ok?**_

_**Terminado o assunto, espero que gostem do capítulo e vamos torcer para que eu não demore tanto para postar o próximo! :)**_

_**Reviews anteriores serão respondidos via livejournal (link também no profile) até o final de semana.**_

_**Como sempre, perdoem qualquer erro terrível que tenha resistido a minha revisão a jato.**_

_**Beijos a todas,**_

**

* * *

Until Death**

**Capítulo 12**

_**If I ran away, **_

_**I'**__**d never have the strength to go very far  
How would they hear the beating of my heart?  
Will it grow cold?  
The secret that I hide, will I grow old  
How will they hear? When will they learn?  
How will they know?**_

**Live to Tell – Madonna**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome estava sentada no batente da janela, as pernas voltadas para o exterior, os pés mal tocando o piso da varanda. A brisa tocava seu rosto, afastando as longas mechas escuras, sem que ela parecesse perceber. O sonho da noite anterior ainda assombrava seus pensamentos, sem que ela tentasse esquecê-lo. Repetia mentalmente cada detalhe, em uma tentativa que sabia ser inútil de convencer a si mesma de que não havia nada para se preocupar. Tudo não passara de um sonho, assim como o anterior onde via sua família morrer.

"_**Ainda acha que não é real?"**_

A voz de Naraku continuava soando em seus ouvidos, destruindo qualquer ilusão de se convencer de que aquilo não passara de mais um pesadelo causado pelo stress. A cada vez que fechava os olhos ainda via o corpo sem vida de InuYasha, quase podia sentir o liquido rubro em suas mãos. Tudo era real demais para que ela conseguisse se convencer a esquecer aquilo e ter um pouco da sensação de segurança que tinha a menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás.

Balançou a cabeça, esfregando os braços e encolhendo-se quando a brisa tornou mais fria contra sua pele, fazendo com que percebesse que o céu estava quase totalmente coberto por nuvens escuras. Piscou, erguendo as mãos para pentear as longas mechas escuras com os dedos e torcê-las até que ficassem mais ou menos presas e afastadas do vento frio que soprava no exterior da casa.

Estremeceu ao reconhecer o som de espadas colidindo em algum ponto do gramado. Em qualquer outro dia esse som seria o suficiente para tranqüilizá-la, dar-lhe a certeza de que o hanyou estava perto e não deixaria que nada acontecesse, mas tudo mudara desde o momento em que acordara. O barulho do treino lhe trazia lembranças mais fortes do sonho, roubando sua capacidade de respirar ou se mover. A simples possibilidade de que InuYasha pudesse morrer em um confronto com Naraku era o suficiente para que se sentisse mais culpada do que antes.

O pesadelo da noite anterior lhe mostrara uma possibilidade que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça desde o momento em que fizera com que ele aceitasse seu pedido. InuYasha podia morrer se enfrentasse Naraku para protegê-la, e ela não sabia se suportaria a culpa se isso realmente acontecesse.

Não sabia quanto tempo se passara desde o momento que acordara até que finalmente havia conseguido se acalmar. O hanyou passara a noite inteira a seu lado, sentado no chão ao lado da cama, segurando sua mão. Ele não lhe pedira explicações ou a deixara contar o que havia visto em seu pesadelo. A cada vez que começara a dizer algo, explicar a razão para que ele a deixasse partir, InuYasha apenas repetira que não era necessário, e que ela estava segura ali. Ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse.

"_**Eu fiz uma promessa, não fiz? Nada vai acontecer com você enquanto eu estiver vivo."**_

Kagome fechou os olhos ao lembrar daquela ultima frase. Não conseguira se forçar a dizer mais nada, as imagens dele lutando com Naraku fazendo seu peito apertar. Apenas se soltara do abraço do hanyou e deitara, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas de culpa que aquelas simples palavras provocavam. Não se assustara quando ele deslizara para o chão novamente e simplesmente segurara sua mão em silêncio.

Sabia que era egoísta o suficiente para não forçá-lo a deixá-la. Ao menos naquela noite. Alguma parte irracional sua lhe dizia que enquanto ele segurasse sua mão estaria a salvo, e apesar de não conseguir dormir novamente, o toque dele a tranqüilizara.

- Kagome?

A garota se virou para Sangô, encontrando-a parada perto da porta. Não conseguiu proferir qualquer palavra enquanto se lembrava do pesadelo, da visão de Sangô e Miroku mortos.

- Você está bem?

Kagome concordou com um aceno.

- Precisa comer alguma coisa. – Sangô continuou, aproximando-se. – Está anoitecendo e você comeu pouco pela manhã.

- Estou bem. – Kagome conseguiu se forçar a dizer. – Quer ajuda com o jantar?

- Eu não... – Sangô parou de falar, lançando um olhar curioso para a garota. – Você quer ajudar?

- Vai ajudar a me manter acordada. – Kagome girou, colocando as pernas dentro do quarto. Apoiou os pés no chão e levantou. – O que posso fazer?

- Kagome, espere. – Sangô segurou o braço da garota enquanto passava por ela. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Só estou com sono. – Kagome conseguiu forçar um sorriso. – Acordei no meio da noite e não consegui mais—

- Teve outro sonho?

Kagome se sentiu congelar ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Pensou em mentir, mas depois do incidente com InuYasha, não era segredo que ela costumava ter pesadelos.

- Sim. – Ela admitiu fracamente. Os pesadelos a assustavam mais agora que pareciam evoluir, mostrando as diversas possibilidades do futuro. – Sim, outro sonho.

- O mesmo de antes?

- Sim... – Kagome respondeu, sem se virar na direção da outra garota. Nunca havia lhe contado o que acontecia em seus sonhos, apenas que tinham a ver com sua família e Naraku. – Sim, o mesmo sonho. – Conseguiu fazer sua voz soar mais forte e começou a andar na direção da cozinha.

- Kagome... – Sangô franziu o cenho quando a garota não parou ao som de sua voz, apenas continuou caminhando pelo corredor e ela a seguiu – Kagome, você...

- Sangô... – Kagome finalmente disse, quando chegaram a sala – Podemos apenas fazer o almoço? Estou faminta.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha ouviu os passos no corredor, a voz de Sangô e Kagome conversando quase em frente a porta de seu quarto, mas forçou-se a permanecer no interior do quarto ao invés de sair pela janela como normalmente faria.

Ele sabia, desde a primeira vez que a encontrara, que não conseguiria se afastar dela. Era estranho, irracional e totalmente irresistível. As visões, ou sonhos, que ela tinha constantemente o intrigavam pelo simples fato de não saber explicá-las. Nunca soubera se Kikyou tinha esse poder, se era parte dela também, apesar agora ter certeza que ela sem dúvida vira sua própria morte. Por qual outra razão ela teria lhe feito aquela promessa? Por que ela teria dito que aquela seria a última vez?

InuYasha não tinha dúvidas de que Kikyou sabia o que aconteceria. Sentira que morreria logo e desistira de lutar contra o inevitável. Escolhera morrer lutando, se redimindo de seus crimes, ao invés da existência pacifica que ele insistira que ela levasse. Ela decidira, sem lhe consultar, porque sabia qual seria sua reação e ela não o condenaria a esse fardo.

InuYasha passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando as longas mechas prateadas do rosto. Dizendo a si mesmo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar o passado, mesmo que pudesse voltar ele nunca a convenceria de que deveria continuar lutando. Por si mesma.

Respirou fundo dizendo a si mesmo que deveria se concentrar no presente, na pessoa que poderia salvar. Kagome.

Sim, precisava se concentrar na garota que tinha muitos dos problemas de Kikyou, que carregava o mesmo fardo e culpa, que sempre pensava nos outros antes de si mesma. A garota que havia desistido de uma vida normal por acreditar nas palavras de Naraku. Ser obediente e continuar ajudando-o com seus planos insanos faria com que ele mantivesse sua família viva.

Kagome, a garota que o intrigara e o atraíra desde o primeiro instante de forma tão estranha. Sem que ele nunca pudesse vê-la, ler as emoções que provavelmente passariam por seu rosto quando ela ficava em silêncio. Ou quando chorava em silêncio em uma tola tentativa de poupá-lo de seus próprios problemas.

Kagome era uma incógnita. Parecia ter tanta força e esperança de que tudo poderia ser feito, que qualquer destino poderia ser mudado, até mesmo o dele e ao mesmo tempo parecia cada vez mais se resignar ao destino que Naraku lhe dizia ser o certo.

Por que ela não acreditava em suas palavras? Promessas? Por que a cada sonho parecia mais e mais desanimada e a ponto de voltar para Naraku? Para aquela vida solitária que acabaria por matá-la? Por que ela pensava ser capaz de lutar pelos outros e não por si mesma? Por que ela estava disposta a trocar sua liberdade por eles?

Por que ela chorara por ele?

InuYasha abriu os olhos para encontrar a conhecida neblina negra na frente de seus olhos. Sua mente sabia que não podia ver desde o acidente que matara Kikyou, mas ele fora capaz de ver na noite passada.

Tentara se convencer de que fora apenas um sonho enquanto corria para o quarto de Kagome, ouvindo-a chorar e chamar seu nome. Enquanto a abraçava e dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

"_**- Está tudo bem, foi só um sonho."**_

Fora o que dissera naquele momento, sem saber realmente a quem tentava convencer. A garota aterrorizada em seus braços ou a si mesmo.

Interrompera a garota a cada vez que ela tentara se explicar, não precisando de palavras para entender a razão para que ela repentinamente parecesse tão decidida a voltar para Naraku. Ele vira, de alguma forma, e ouvira tudo o que havia acontecido. Seus amigos, aqueles que permaneciam a seus lado apesar de seus protestos, mortos. Sentira a raiva daquela versão cega de si mesmo, a dor de cada ferimento. A morte.

Ironicamente, não era aquela visão que o perturbara e sim a de Kagome correndo, chorando e gritando em uma tentativa inútil de evitar o desfecho que sabia estar por vir. O que realmente o perturbava era a visão de suas lágrimas, a sensação das gotas frias caindo sobre sua pele quando ela o viu o morrer em seus braços sem que pudesse fazer nada.

A expressão angustiada, o desespero, a impotência. O abraço apertado que ele mal se lembrava quanto tempo fazia desde que alguém fizera o mesmo.

Pequenas coisas que ele provavelmente já tinha desfrutado, mas que nunca o afetaram tanto. Nunca o fizeram desejar mais lutar ao invés de fugir. Míseros minutos. Uma única cena fora capaz de fazer muito mais por ele do que as várias conversas que tivera com Kikyou. InuYasha finalmente compreendia.

- Perdoe-me, Kikyou. - InuYasha piscou, sentindo as lágrimas percorrerem sua face. – Perdoe-me por passar tanto tempo odiando você... – Enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos. – Ajude-me a protegê-la.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome sorria enquanto arrumava a mesa para o jantar, observando a maneira do casal brigar por cada pequeno motivo. Era reconfortante sentir novamente que fazia parte de uma família. A sensação de que a qualquer momento poderia perdê-los, fora firmemente escondida enquanto os ajudava na preparação da refeição.

- O que você acha, Kagome?

- Desculpe... – Kagome piscou. – Eu não estava prestando atenção.

- Sangô quer que eu vá chamar InuYasha para comer.

- Não vejo problema com isso. – Kagome respondeu calmamente. – Não é o que faz todos os dias?

- Não quando ele está de mal humor. – Miroku respondeu com suspiro. – E ele sem dúvida está de mal humor hoje.

Kagome sentiu-se congelar.

- Tolice, ele sempre está de mal humor. – Sangô replicou. – Você sabe como é, cachorro que late, não morde.

- Esse é o problema... – Miroku disse. – Ele não está latindo.

- Pare de compará-lo com um cachorro e vá, Miroku!

- Mas eu não—

- Onde está indo, Kagome? – Sangô o interrompeu quando percebeu Kagome caminhar na direção da sala.

- Vou chamar InuYasha antes que a comida esfrie.

Sangô lançou um olha reprovador a Miroku que com um suspiro segurou a garota pelo braço, impedindo-a de deixar a cozinha.

- Fique, senhorita Kagome, isso é serviço para homem.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, sem saber o que deveria dizer, e o rapaz libertou seu braço antes de sair do cômodo.

- Isso foi brilhante, Kagome.

- Hum?

- Miroku pode ser um covarde preguiçoso, mas nunca deixaria uma dama fazer algo perigoso.

Kagome piscou enquanto Sangô sorria e voltava a arrumar os pratos sobre a mesa.

- Como chamar alguém para jantar pode ser considerado 'tarefa perigosa'?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku bateu na porta e esperou que InuYasha respondesse. Quando apenas o som de coisas caindo no chão forma ouvidas, eles se forçou a abrir a porta lentamente.

- InuYasha, o que você—

- Entre e feche a porta.

Miroku obedeceu e olhou curioso para a pilha de coisas sobre a cama.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou novamente. – Redecorando o quarto ou algo do tipo?

- Procurando algo? – Miroku repetiu a pergunta, encostando-se à porta e cruzando os braços. – Uma camiseta que não seja vermelha? Porque se for isso, aviso que está perdendo seu tempo.

- Há! Há! Muito engraçado.

- Mesmo que houvesse você não conseguiria encontrar cor pelo toque, certo? – Miroku perguntou parecendo muito sério. – Eu poderia colocar uma camiseta rosa na sua mão, dizendo que é preta e você não saberia—

- Isso não aconteceria.

- Por quê? Não pode ver.

- Meu nariz funciona perfeitamente e posso saber quando algo não é meu.

- Ah! – Miroku pareceu desanimado. – Estraga prazer.

- O que você quer?

- Hum? Ah! – Miroku riu. – Sangõ me pediu para chamá-lo para jantar.

- E você concordou sem discutir, imagino.

- Óbvio, não faço isso sempre?

- Não houve nenhuma discussão sobre eu estar de mal humor e você não querer correr perigo.

- Exato, eu não... Ei!

- Como eu disse, o problema é nos meus olhos.

- Certo, vai comer?

- Não agora. Mais tarde.

- Porque está ocupado no momento, destruindo o quarto.

- Algo do gênero.

- Não tem nada a ver com o fato de você querer evitar Kagome.

- Sim. – InuYasha respondeu irritado, empurrando a gaveta da cômoda com mais força que necessário. – Agora, se isso é tudo...

Miroku concordou com um aceno e afastou as costas da porta. Parou fitando InuYasha, decidindo que não havia razão para se manter calado.

- Ela não parece bem, InuYasha.

O hanyou ergueu a cabeça, parecendo não ter qualquer intenção de responder. Não havia necessidade de perguntar sobre quem Miroku estava falando. Por fim suspirou, sentando-se no chão.

- Ela _não está_ bem. – InuYasha corrigiu, suas mãos encontraram a espada com facilidade e os longos dedos se fecharam no punho. – Faça um favor para mim e fique de olho na garota, certo?

- Por quê?

- Ela pode tentar fugir.

Miroku inclinou a cabeça levemente antes de aproximar-se do amigo.

- Para onde ela fugiria?

- Para Naraku.

- Ela... – Miroku riu, balançando a cabeça. – Você está louco, Kagome não voltaria para ele.

- Sim, voltaria.

- InuYasha... – Miroku suspirou. – Achei que não duvidasse mais dela. – Sentou-se na cama parecendo desapontado. – Já checamos o passado dela, é tudo verdade. Quando vai deixar de ser tão—

- Você não entende, Miroku, eu acredito nela. – InuYasha fez uma pausa antes de erguer a cabeça na direção do outro rapaz. As longas mechas prateadas de sua franja deslizaram e seus olhos pareceram tomar o verdadeiro tom dourado de antes em vez da atual cor embaçada. – E exatamente por isso eu sei que ela vai tentar voltar para ele se achar que está nos colocando em perigo.

- Não estamos em perigo.

InuYasha baixou a cabeça novamente e Miroku viu as juntas dos dedos se tornarem branca quando ele apertou o punho da espada com mais força. Por um momento imaginou que o material não suportaria a pressão e se tornaria pó, mas isso não aconteceu.

- O que você sabe, InuYasha?

- Nada importante. – O hanyou disse. – Nada real.

- Mas ainda assim algo, certo? O bastante para perturbá-lo.

- Sim.

Miroku pensou por um instante nos pequenos fragmentos que o amigo estava lhe oferecendo.

- Ela ainda está tendo aqueles pesadelos?

- Ela ainda está tendo pesadelos. – InuYasha corrigiu novamente.

- Mas não os mesmos?

- Não.

Miroku engoliu em seco e forçou-se a perguntar.

- Quem morre agora?

InuYasha permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo e Miroku pensou que ele apenas o ignoraria. Abriu a boca para repetir a pergunta quando ouviu a voz de InuYasha.

- Nós. – InuYasha disse em voz baixa. – Todos nós.

- É... Apenas mais um pesadelo, InuYasha. Você não deve—

- Sabe, Miroku, eu tentei me convencer do mesmo desde o começo, mas há duas coisas que me impedem.

Miroku esperou pelo restante da história sem dizer nada, apenas observando a maneira como hanyou tentava se acalmar antes de levantar-se.

- Primeiro, é realmente difícil duvidar que algo tem uma chance de acontecer quando você vê com seus próprios olhos. – InuYasha caminhou até a cama e pousou a espada sobre ela, ao lado do amigo, esperando que ele entendesse o que havia dito.

- E segundo?

InuYasha sorriu, deveria ter esperado que Miroku não duvidasse de suas palavras.

- Segundo, - Ele virou-se para Miroku. – Imagino se as coisas teriam sido diferentes se eu tivesse tentado entender as razões de Kikyou ao invés de apenas tentar impedi-la.

- InuYasha...

- Eu desisti de tentar mudar o passado, Miroku, mas não vou repetir o mesmo erro. Protegerei Kagome como disse que faria desde o começo. – InuYasha sorriu, parecendo fazer piada de si mesmo. – Esta é uma promessa que pretendo cumprir. Vou proteger Kagome... Até a morte.


	14. Capítulo 13

**N.A. -****_ Eu devo respostas aos reviews de novo, mil perdões. De verdade, vou responder pelo site as que forem assinadas._**

**_Perdoem os erros que passaram pela minha revisão à jato, como de costume, mas já faz dois meses e eu não queria atrasar ainda mais a postagem deste capítulo._**

**_Espero que gostem!_**

**_Beijos,

* * *

  
_**

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 13**

_**You gave me back the paradise that I thought I lost for good**_

_**You helped me find the reasons why**_

_**It took me by surprise that you understood**_

_**You knew all along what I never wanted to say**_

_**Until I learned to love myself**_

_**I was never ever lovin' anybody else**_

**Secret – Madonna

* * *

  
**

Kagome sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da porta de entrada na varanda. Ouviu os passos leves se aproximarem, o som da porta se abrindo antes que voltasse a se fechar novamente, e os mesmos passos se afastando. Tinha certeza que não muito tempo se passaria antes que outra pessoa viesse checar se ela ainda estava ali.

- Miroku – Disse para si mesma. – A próxima vez é de Miroku.

Suspirou, perguntando-se quanto tempo mais a manteriam sob vigilância. Fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde a última vez que tivera aquele pesadelo, e o casal sempre estava por perto, silenciosamente checando se ela não estava tentando fugir, quando InuYasha não estava por perto.

Seus olhos fitaram o horizonte escuro, onde se podia ver o céu salpicado por estrelas e algumas nuvens dispersas, antes de respirar fundo, suas mãos erguendo-se para arrumar os espessos fios negros sobre o ombro direito antes que ela começasse a trançá-los.

- Totalmente enfadonho, não acha?

Kagome pulou em seu assento, as mãos soltando os fios negros pouco antes que reconhecesse a voz de InuYasha. A mão direita permaneceu sobre seu peito, sentindo as batidas de seu coração, aceleradas pelo susto, antes que ela respirasse fundo, franzindo o cenho.

- Você com certeza acabou com o tédio.

InuYasha riu, erguendo-se de seu lugar na lateral da casa e aproximando-se da garota. Kagome desviou os olhos, automaticamente, quando ele sentou-se na outra cadeira. Mesmo sabendo que ele não podia vê-la, a sensação de tê-lo tão perto sempre a deixava intimidada. Era quase como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, da mesma maneira clara que ela conseguia ver seu passado com Kikyou.

- Imaginei que estava esperando que alguém viesse checar se você não tinha fugido.

- Não pelos próximos quinze minutes! – Kagome suspirou, baixando a mão lentamente e pousando-a em seu colo junto com a outra. – Você contou a eles.

- Apenas o necessário. – InuYasha apertou a bainha da espada. – Imagino que você entenda que eu não posso vigiá-la o tempo todo.

- Você não deveria me vigiar. – Kagome voltou o rosto na direção do hanyou. – Eu não pedi que me vigiasse, apenas que era necessário partir.

- Eu disse que ia protegê-la. – InuYasha voltou os olhos dourados para ela, daquela perturbadora maneira que sempre a fazia acreditar que ele podia vê-la. – Está me ofendendo, querendo que eu quebre minha promessa.

- Você acreditava que eu não precisava de proteção.

- Eu nunca disse isso.

- Claro, como pude esquecer? – Kagome acertou a própria testa com um tapa leve. – Apenas acreditava que eu era amante de Naraku. Que tal voltarmos a essa teoria? Apenas me deixe partir e—

- Não pode negar que realmente foi amante dele. – InuYasha a impediu de continuar. –Você sabe muito bem que não pode esconder certas coisas de mim.

- Não sou sua perfeita Kikyou.

- Kikyou estava longe de ser perfeita.

Kagome levantou da cadeira em um só movimento. Irritada demais por ele refutar todas as suas tentativas sem muito esforço.

- Deixe-me partir, InuYasha!

- Não.

- InuYasha—

- Não! – O hanyou levantou, o simples movimento foi o suficiente para fazer a garota se encolher e voltar a sentar. – Eu sei como as coisas aconteceram, sei que não foi sua escolha porque, como você mesma disse, _minha Kikyou_ me contou todos os detalhes do que acontece com todas as sacerdotisas.

- Você não sabe de nada.

- Ele arrumou uma substituta para você, sabia? – InuYasha continuou, sem esperar pela resposta. – Nos primeiros dias, ele a substituiu. Seus sonhos não passam disso: Sonhos. Pesadelos. Ou como diabo quiser chamá-los.

- Não… Minha família… Eu saberia… - Kagome fechou os olhos com força, ainda balançando a cabeça em uma negativa muda. – Você está mentindo.

- Sua família está tão bem agora como estava antes de você fugir.

- InuYasha, pare. – Kagome o fitou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Pare de dizer essas coisas só para me convencer a—

- Eu não disse que eles estão mortos. – _'Ainda'_ completou em pensamento antes de ajoelhar-se na frente da garota. – Apenas que eles estão tão vivos quanto estavam antes.

- Eles estão mortos? – Kagome perguntou, sua voz soando mais aguda, sem que ela pudesse evitar. – Foi tudo em vão?

- Não. Não temos certeza ainda. – As mãos deles se estenderam, até encontrar as dela e as apertou gentilmente. – E mesmo estivessem, não foi inútil. Fez você permanecer viva.

- E que bem isso fez? – Kagome tentou libertar suas mãos, mas ele apenas intensificou o aperto. – Quantos precisaram morrer para que eu continuasse viva? – Ela baixou a cabeça novamente. – Você não entende, InuYasha.

- Sua família não se importaria com o que acontecesse, desde que você continuasse em segurança. – InuYasha disse, tentando demonstrar uma calma que não sentia. – Pense, Kagome, eles estavam dispostos a abandonar tudo apenas para mantê-la viva.

Kagome mordeu o lábio para não protestar e apenas inclinou-se para abraçá-lo. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por suas costas, puxando-a para o chão, enquanto ela chorava.

- Você não pode desperdiçar o sacrifício de todos eles em uma tentativa tola de nos proteger, Kagome.

- Eu não posso suportar se algo acontecer a vocês também.

- Nada vai acontecer. – O hanyou disse, sem soltá-la. – Naraku nos odeia desde antes de Kikyou nos unir. – Ele fechou os olhos, apertando as mãos em punhos. – Eles nos odeia simplesmente por existirmos, Kagome.

- Ele disse que eu tinha uma escolha.

- Não há escolha quanto a isso, Kagome. Você sabe o que vai acontecer se voltar.

- Eu não importo.

- Eu me importo. – InuYasha disse, apressando a acrescentar. – Sangô e Miroku também. Sabe o que fará com eles se você voltar apenas para nos proteger?

Kagome concordou com um aceno, incapaz de formular mais desculpas por seu comportamento.

- Se ele me substituiu, InuYasha, vai conseguir nos encontrar. – Kagome deitou a cabeça em seu peito. – Se eu consegui—

- Você queria me encontrar. Não qualquer yokai, você queria alguém como você. – Ele a corrigiu. – Sabia o que procurar.

- Assim como ele.

- Naraku sempre soube o que procurar, Kagome.

- Você não entende…

- Você não entende. Sabemos perfeitamente quais os riscos que corremos, Kagome, e não há nada que você possa fazer para que mudemos de idéia.

- InuYasha, eu não—

- Eu preciso dizer isso antes que esqueça. – InuYasha a interrompeu novamente. – Você faz alguma idéia de quantos anos Naraku tem?

Kagome piscou, afastando-se do hanyou, confusa pela pergunta. Negou com um aceno antes de lembrar-se que ele não poderia vê-la. Respirou fundo, forçando-se a repetir a resposta em voz alta.

- Não.

- Naraku é mais velho do que eu, Kagome. Mais velho do que o imprestável do meu irmão.

- Você tem um irmão?

InuYasha estremeceu, afastando-a, ao perceber que tinha falado demais.

- Acho que preciso retirar o que disse, você tem que ser muito corajosa para encarar aquilo.

Kagome piscou, demorando um minute para entender o que ele queria dizer. Franziu o cenho, acertando seu peito com toda força assim que compreendeu.

- Seu imbecil! Eu já disse que não foi minha escolha! – Bufou, continuando a acertá-lo quando ele riu, sem tentar impedi-la. – E ele não parece_ TÃO_ velho!

- Desculpe? – InuYasha disse, sem parecer arrependido, segurando os pulsos da garota. – Pelo menos você parou de chorar.

- Você é a criatura mais desprezível que já conheci. – Kagome respirou fundo, esfregando os pulsos no momento que ele a soltou. – Que tipo de pessoa faz piada com esse tipo de coisa?

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – Sangô perguntou parada na porta. – Por um momento pensei que Kagome tivesse conseguido fugir e InuYasha—

- Nada aconteceu, Sangô. – InuYasha a cortou, levantando-se. – Ela só estava tentando aprender a se defender.

- Por que não consigo acreditar nisso?

- Talvez porque você seja desconfiada demais. Paranóica. – InuYasha deu de ombros, virando-se para o lugar que ouvira sua espada cair. – Mas já que isso a manteve viva até agora, não pode ser classificado como defeito.

- Puxa... Muito obrigada. – Sangô girou os olhos, cruzando os braços e encostando-se a parede. – Vão me contar a verdade agora?

- Você não tem outras coisas para fazer?

- Não no momento.

- Achei que fosse a vez de Miroku. – Kagome disse mais alto do que pretendia. Apressou-se a voltar a sentar na cadeira quando os dois viraram em sua direção. – Vocês revisam para me vigiar... – Deu de ombros. - Não achei que fosse segredo.

- Miroku está ocupado com outras coisas. – Sangô lançou um olhar na direção do hanyou. – E vocês estavam realmente fazendo muito barulho.

- Kagome—

- InuYasha estava sendo idiota novamente. – A garota o cortou.

- Você quer dizer que ele apenas estava sendo ele mesmo.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Oi! – InuYasha apertou a espada. – Podem parar de falar mal de mim agora e entrarem. Vai chover.

- O céu parece limpo.

- Acredite, Kagome, se ele está dizendo, vai chover. – Sangô deu um passo para o lado e manteve a porta aberta, esperando que Kagome passasse. – Você vai entrar?

- Daqui a pouco. – InuYasha disse, sentando-se na cadeira que Kagome ocupara antes. – E, Sangô?

- Sim?

- Dê mais espaço a ela.

- Como assim? Ela tem um quarto só para ela, pode ir onde quiser, o que mais pode querer?

- Vocês não estão sendo tão sutis quanto pensam. – InuYasha franziu o cenho. – Aposto que ela se sente presa novamente.

- Novamente?

- Como quando estava com Naraku.

- Oh! – Sangô corou, virando para olhar o interior da sala. – Você disse que deveríamos...

- E agora estou dizendo que devem dar mais espaço à garota. – InuYasha girou os olhos. – Ou ser mais sutil. Eu sei quando vocês a estão vigiando, e nem posso ver.

Sangô bufou.

- Ela ainda vai tentar fugir?

- Talvez, mas não agora.

- Certo. – Sangô soltou a porta, entrando na casa resmungando.

InuYasha sorriu, recostando-se na cadeira e encostando a cabeça na parede. Ouviu o som de alguém batendo no vidro da janela a seu lado e virou-se, inutilmente, na direção do som. A janela se abriu e ele pode ouvir a voz de Kagome.

- O que ele é?

- Quem? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Naraku. – Kagome disse impaciente. – Você disse que ele é mais velho do que você. BEM mais velho, mas não parece... Então, imaginei que ele deva ser algum tipo de yokai.

- Você é realmente ignorante, não é?

- Ei!

- Quanto ao assunto. – O hanyou apressou-se a corrigir. – O que você acha?

- Não acho que ele perseguiria yokais se fosse um deles. – Kagome disse baixo, lançando um olhar para o corredor onde vira Sangô desaparecer a poucos minutos. – Está sempre me pedindo para encontrar yokais... Casais às vezes... – Ela fez outra pausa, lembrando-se daquela última vez antes que fugisse. – Pareceu muito satisfeito quando eu localizei aqueles... – Ela balançou a cabeça, negando a própria teoria. – Não, não pode ser.

- O que você localizou?

- Ele é hanyou como você? – Kagome perguntou, ignorando propositalmente a pergunta dele.

- Não como eu, pelos deuses!

- Ok, mas ele é um hanyou?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – InuYasha apertou a bainha da espada novamente, sem saber quando suas mãos a tinham alcançado. – Kikyou descobriu isso pouco antes de fugir.

- Entendo agora porque ele odeia vocês. – Kagome disse, virando-se para encostar-se a parede interna. – Você parece mais velho do que ele.

- O quê? – InuYasha endireitou o corpo na cadeira tão rápido que quase derrubou a espada. Franzindo cenho ao ouvir a garota rir. – Muito engraçado.

- Considere pagamento por seu comentário anterior. – Kagome levantou-se do sofá. – Sangô quer saber se você pretende jantar.

- Mentira.

- Não, não é.

- Claro que é. - InuYasha deu um pequeno sorriso. – Não acho que ela esteja ficando caduca para mandar você me perguntar algo quando acabou de entrar.

Kagome sentiu o rosto corar e mesmo sabendo que ele não podia vê-la, virou de costas para a janela.

- Você vai entrar logo?

- Daqui a pouco. – InuYasha repetiu a mesma resposta que dera a Sangô. – Por quê?

- Fico mais tranqüila quando você está por perto.

- Eu estou perto, Kagome.

- Você entendeu. – A garota disse, antes de se afastar.

O hanyou segurou a espada com mais firmeza antes de levantar-se. Podia sentir o cheiro da tempestade que se aproximava, não havia uma razão para permanecer ali a não ser pura teimosia. Sorriu consigo mesmo ao pensar que ele também se sentia mais tranqüilo quando a garota estava por perto. Queria acreditar que a única razão para isso fosse que não precisava se preocupar com ela sendo atacada, ou fugindo para voltar para Naraku, mas a cada dia se tornava mais difícil acreditar naquela mentira.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naraku levantou-se da cadeira que ocupava no escritório de sua casa. Fazia quase dois meses que Kagome fugira e ele ainda não encontrara outra sacerdotisa para substituí-la. Elas simplesmente pareciam ter desaparecido, quase como se ele realmente tivesse conseguido extingui-las. Respirou fundo, dizendo a si mesmo que tal coisa era impossível, ele ainda tinha Kagome e, com a ajuda de Kana, ele a encontraria novamente.

Ele caminhou pela sala, impaciente enquanto esperava pela chegada da garota. Parou repentinamente, fitando a janela ao ouvir o som do carro parar no jardim. Aproximando-se, viu quando a porta se abrir e duas garotas deixaram o veículo, iluminadas pelas luzes externas da casa. Resolveu ignorar a garota morena, que parecia ter a idade de Kagome, e fixou sua atenção na garotinha pálida que a seguia. A presença de Kana sempre lhe causava arrepios, talvez por o fazerem lembrar das palavras de sua mãe.

'_Ela é sua irmã, Oniguro, você tem que protegê-la.'_

O rapaz moreno riu de si mesmo, forçando-se a afastar-se da janela. Kana nunca precisara de sua proteção, e parecia sempre fazer o que desejava, embora na maior parte das vezes, ela acabasse atendendo seus desejos. Como sempre, sua ignorante mãe errara. Kana sempre fora a mais poderosa dos três irmãos, mesmo que sua enganadora e frágil aparência infantil fizesse os outros acreditarem no contrário.

Naraku voltou calmamente para sua mesa, sentando-se enquanto fitava as próprias mãos que tremiam de raiva com a lembrança da mãe. Ela fora a culpada por tudo aquilo, pelos três filhos não terem um lugar no mundo. Em nenhum deles. Por serem descriminados e proibidos de se juntarem a qualquer lado. Ele realmente odiava a mãe por ser tola e crédula demais, deixando-se enganar por um yokai.

Oniguro, o filho mais velho de sua mãe humana como pai yokai, precisara morrer para que Naraku pudesse existir e se enquadrar no mundo humano. Ninguém mais usava esse nome, nem mesmo se lembravam de sua patética existência.

Ninguém além do que restara de sua família.

A porta se abriu lentamente, chamando sua atenção, e ele levantou a cabeça para fitar as recém-chegadas. Kagura seguia Kana, poucos passos atrás, a expressão desafiadora de seu rosto deixando claro que ela o mataria se tivesse a chance. Ele sustentou seu olhar, até que a caçula desistiu, desviando os olhos para a parede as suas costas.

- Fizeram uma boa viagem?

- Ótima. – Kana respondeu, caminhando calmamente com suas pequenas pernas e ficando na ponta dos pés para sentar-se em uma das cadeiras a sua longos fios prateados moveram-se com graciosidade enquanto ela ajeitava-se no assento para fitá-lo com aqueles perturbadores olhos escuros. – Já faz muito tempo.

Naraku voltou os olhos para Kagura, a filha caçula, que apesar da aparência era dois anos mais jovem que Kana. Os dois compartilhavam os mesmos longos cabelos negros, apesar dos orbes rubis da garota não deixarem duvida sobre o que ela era.

- Você poderia ao menos ter arrumado Kana para que não chamasse tanta atenção.

- Tente você fazer ela mudar. – Kagura respondeu, como sempre sem demonstrar qualquer medo ou respeito pelo irmão mais velho. – Não pode me culpar por ela acreditar que tem que parecer aquilo que realmente é.

Naraku apertou os lábios, irritado. Ninguém dizia a Kana o que fazer, nem mesmo ele.

- Minha aparência o incomoda, meu irmão?

O rapaz a fitou em silencio por alguns minutos, analisando o conjunto que a garota apresentava. Cabelos brancos como a neve, pele pálida e roupas igualmente imaculadas. O único sinal de cor na garota eram os olhos perturbadoramente negros.

- Não, Kana. – Ele finalmente disse, abrindo a primeira gaveta de sua mesa e retirando um espelho redondo de dentro dela.

- Você encontrou meu brinquedo. – A garota disse, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Kagura estreitou os olhos para o espelho, mas não fez qualquer comentário.

– Você precisa encontrar alguém para mim. – Naraku continuou, levantando-se para entregar o espelho para a garotinha. – O nome dela é Kagome Higurashi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome acordou sentindo-se gelada. Sentou na cama, lançando um olhar para a janela, certificando-se que InuYasha não a deixara aberta, mas tudo o que viu foram gotas grossas de chuva atingindo o vidro.

- Teve outro pesadelo?

A garota balançou a cabeça antes de lembrar-se que ele não podia vê-la. Passou os dedos pelos longos fios negros que haviam se soltado da trança que fizera antes de dormir e esfregou os braços, tentando aquecer-se.

- Não. Não é isso. – Kagome deslizou pela cama, ainda sentada, para poder encostar-se a cabeceira. Enrolou-se nas cobertas, tentando aquecer-se. – Não é isso. – Repetiu, ainda sentindo o corpo gelado. Fechou os olhos, e quase imediatamente sentiu InuYasha sentar-se na beirada da cama e abraçá-la.

- Você está gelada. – Ele disse, parecendo confuso. – A janela está aberta?

- Não. – Kagome disse entre dentes, tentando não tremer com o frio que sentia. – Não é isso.

- O aconteceu, Kagome? – InuYasha repetiu a pergunta, esfregando os braços da garota sobre as cobertas, tentando aquecê-la.

- Algo ruim vai acontecer. – Kagome balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Não. – Corrigiu-se. – Algo muito ruim já aconteceu.


	15. Capítulo 14

**N.A. - Eu sei... dois meses... Desculpem pela longa espera, mas o capítulo esta postado. Espero que gostem!**

**Prometo tentar não demorar tanto para o próximo.  
**

**Responderei os reviews amanhã, ok?**

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 14**

_**Burn back the Sun**_

_**Bring back the fire wands**_

_**Blazing inside this heart-o-cage**_

_**Burn back the Sun**_

_**You are the only one**_

_**To love me with passion's quiet rage**_

**Burn back the Sun – Decyfer Down**

Kagome não conseguia se livrar da sensação de estar sendo observada. O tempo inteiro, mesmo quando se encontrava sozinha em seu quarto. Sentia-se pequena e estúpida, porque sua mente lhe dizia que não havia ninguém desconhecido por perto, mas aquela desconfortável sensação continuava a fazer querer se esconder.

- Senhorita Kagome?

A garota virou o rosto na direção do rapaz moreno parado à porta de seu quarto, sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa por sua chegada. Baixou os olhos para a bandeja que ele trazia e sentiu-se corar.

- Por que não me chamaram para ajudar?

- Está tudo bem. – Ele sorriu, entrando no quarto e aproximando-se da cama para depositar a bandeja sobre o criado mudo. – A senhorita não parece bem.

- Estou me sentindo bem, não tem problema. – Ela disse, colocando as pernas para fora da cama. – Posso ir comer com vocês. Eu levo a bandeja de volta. – Kagome parou de falar quando ele colocou as mãos sobre as suas, impedindo-a de levantar a bandeja.

- InuYasha disse que a senhorita não tem dormido bem. Por que não come aqui e descansa um pouco?

- Eu... – Kagome desviou os olhos do rapaz. – InuYasha contou?

- Apenas disse que a senhorita precisava de descanso.

- Ele não contou a vocês? – A garota insistiu, voltando a colocar as pernas sobre a cama.

- Todos temos um passado. – Miroku falou, colocando a bandeja sobre as pernas da garota.

- Sua presença faz com que os outros estejam em perigo? – Kagome perguntou, fitando a comida. – Aposto que não.

- Senhorita Kagome... – Miroku sorriu. – Não entende que estamos em perigo simplesmente por existirmos?

Kagome ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo e Miroku suspirou, pegando a cadeira que costumava ficar ao lado da janela e puxando-a para perto da cama.

- A família de Sangô costumava exterminar yokais por gerações. – Ele começou, sentando-se. – Você pode pensar que ela estaria em segurança se não estivesse conosco, mas não é verdade. Sangô teria morrido, como o resto de sua família, muito tempo atrás se não tivesse encontrando InuYasha e a Senhorita Kikyou.

- Naraku...?

- Sim, ele não ficou muito feliz quando eles descobriram o que ele realmente era. – Miroku suspirou recostando-se na cadeira. – Ninguém sobreviveu.

- E você? – Kagome perguntou, fitando-o curiosamente.

- Eu? – O rapaz riu. – Não tenho família.

- E uma história? – Kagome desviou os olhos para a comida novamente. – Você disse que todos tem um passado.

- Sim... – Miroku baixou a cabeça e Kagome notou pela primeira vez que havia uma grande cicatriz em sua mão direita. – Basta saber que eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por eles. – Ele levantou a cabeça de repente e a encontrou fitando curiosamente, fechou a mão, escondendo a cicatriz e voltou a sorrir. – Todos estamos em perigo constantemente, Senhorita Kagome.

- Meus sonhos...

- Podem ser apenas isso. Sonhos.

- Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso. – Kagome suspirou, voltando a brincar com sua comida. – Você não sabe—

- Já conheci outras com o seu poder, senhorita, mesmo que sejam uma premonição... Nada é imutável.

- Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso. – Kagome ergueu a cabeça, fitando a janela com o cenho franzido. – InuYasha saiu novamente?

- Está na cozinha com Sangô.

A garota balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a sensação de estar sendo observada. Limpou as mãos e esfregou os braços.

- Gostaria que isso parasse.

Miroku inclinou a cabeça, observando-a.

- O que?

- Algo mudou. Eu posso sentir. – Ela pegou o copo da bandeja e tomou um gole. – Sinto como se alguém estivesse procurando por mim, o tempo todo.

- Naraku...

- Não, é diferente. – Ela colocou o copo sobre o criado mudo. – Parece estar me observando o tempo todo, tentando descobrir onde estou. – deslizou a bandeja para o espaço a seu lado na cama. – Não consigo parar de sentir frio.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, levantando-se para olhar pela janela.

- Não tem ninguém.

- Eu sei. – Kagome suspirou, levantando-se. – Poderia perguntar para Sangô se ela tem outro casaco para me emprestar?

- Poderia ficar na varanda um pouco, está sol. – Miroku a viu negar com um balançar de cabeça. – InuYasha pode ficar com a senhorita. Nada vai acontecer.

- Miroku, se o que eu sinto for real, se alguém puder me ver, não acha que ficar lá fora só vai piorar a situação? – Kagome respirou fundo, puxando a menta da cama e enrolando-se nela. – Se alguém realmente puder me ver, vai conseguir nos achar se identificar a paisagem.

- Era assim que os encontrava?

Kagome virou-se para a figura de Sangõ parada na porta.

- Não, eu posso sentir onde eles realmente estão se souber o que estou procurando. – Kagome ergueu a cabeça, apertando a manta com força contra o peito. – É diferente, não é uma sacerdotisa.

Sango e Miroku se fitaram em silencio por alguns minutos, até que a garota perguntou.

- O que você acha?

- Tenho certeza que ele não conseguiu encontrar outra garota. – O rapaz respondeu. – Mas o que poderia vê-la dessa maneira? Um yokai?

- Acha que ele confiaria em um yokai? Duvido que algum sobreviva por mais que algumas horas. Nenhum deles o ajudaria. – Sangô riu, antes de se virar para a outra garota. – Você só está estressada, Kagome. – Ela disse, tentando tranqüiliza-la. – Ficarei com você enquanto come.

Miroku concordou com um aceno e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que você acha, InuYasha?

- Deixe-a dentro da casa por algum tempo.

- Você também sente?

- Não, mas eu já disse, prefiro confiar no que ela diz do que arriscar novamente. – InuYasha deu meia volta. – Aposto que está com fome.

- InuYasha...

- Vamos comer, Miroku.

**oOo**

Kagura aproximou-se da irmã no momento que ela baixou o espelho. Tocou seu ombro gentilmente, esperando que Kana voltasse os perturbadores olhos escuros em sua direção.

- Nada. – Kana disse naquele tom perturbadoramente calmo. – Ela é realmente forte.

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Ele pediu minha ajuda, irmã. – Kana continuou segurando seu espelho enquanto descia da cadeira. – É tão raro que Oniguro nos peça algo.

- Kana...

- Ele nos protege dos humanos que querem nos destruir, Kagura, é o mínimo que podemos fazer.

Kagura mordeu a língua para não dizer que o irmão era o responsável pelos perigos que as cercavam. Kana nunca acreditaria em nada que dissesse de Oniguro, ou como ele preferia ser chamado agora, Naraku. Para Kana, tão mais forte do que eles, o irmão não passava de um bondoso hanyou que as mantinha escondida de todos para protegê-las. Se ao menos ela soubesse que a razão de seu espelho sempre desaparecer quando Oniguro não estava por perto era para que ela não descobrisse o que o adorado irmão fazia.

- Kana... – Kagura suspirou quando a garota pareceu ignorá-la, afastando de seu alcance. Suspirou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito para que ela não notasse o quanto isso a magoava. – Você não quer comer algo?

- Agora não.

- Parece cansada, não quer—

- Quero ficar sozinha, Kagura.

A garota morena tentou esconder seu choque e concordou com um aceno antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair do quarto.

Kana caminhou até a cama e subiu nela, colocando o espelho sobre o colchão a sua frente e fitando a superfície totalmente escura em silencio.

- Eu vou encontrá-la para você, meu irmão.

**oOo**

Kagome permanecia sentada na sala escura, abraçada a uma almofada, pensando o que deveria fazer a seguir. Miroku e Sangô tinham se recolhido para dormir duas horas atrás, mais ou menos quando a opressora sensação de ser observada cessara. Ela fechou os olhos, dizendo a si mesma que aquilo era temporário, ela sabia o que estavam procurando, e como não haviam encontrado, era óbvio que voltariam. Fechou os olhos, forçando-se a soltar a almofada e abriu e fechou a mão algumas vezes, tentando se livrar da sensação de formigamento nos dedos.

- Não está mais pensando em fugir?

- Eu não posso sair agora. – Kagome respondeu sem se mover. Abriu os olhos novamente tentando encontrar InuYasha na sala escura.

- Claro... – Ele disse calmamente, aproximando-se do sofá. – Mas não estão observando você agora, certo?

- Não... – Kagome se encolheu no canto do sofá, quando ele se sentou. – Como você sabe?

- Faz uns dois dias que você não fica fora do quarto, Kagome. – Ele sorriu. – Está no escuro para garantir que não vejam nada caso voltem.

- Ah...

- Não faz diferença, você sabe.

- Não? – Kagome perguntou, inconscientemente apertando a almofada contra o peito novamente.

- Seja o que for que está fazendo isso, vai acabar descobrindo onde você está.

- Tranquilizador. – Kagome suspirou.

- Não tentei tranqüilizar você.

- Sério? – Ela girou os olhos. – Eu jurava que era isso que estava tentando fazer... E falhando miseravelmente.

- Não era.

- Certo. – Kagome baixou a cabeça, apoiando o queixo na almofada. – Foi um erro ter fugido, não foi?

- Por que?

- Não estou melhor do que antes. Não faço idéia de onde está minha família, se ainda estão vivos e agora... – Ela respirou fundo, tentando não chorar. – Agora coloquei vocês em perigo também.

- O que faz você pensar que estávamos seguros antes?

- Sangô vai ter um bebê. – Kagome continuou, ignorando a pergunta de InuYasha. – Eu não devia estar aqui. Vocês não deviam ter confiado em mim e me protegido.

- Sangô está grávida?

- Por que é tão importante? Por que ele não pode esquecer que eu existo e simplesmente... – Kagome parou de falar quando InuYasha segurou seus braços e a fez encará-lo.

- Você deseja mesmo que ele tivesse simplesmente substituído você? – Ele apertou os braços da garota com mais força quando ela não respondeu. – Outra garota, tão cheia de sonhos quanto você, forçada a passar pelo mesmo. É isso que você quer?

Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo-se estúpida por não conseguir continuar a encará-lo. Mesmo sabendo que ele não podia vê-la. Ignorou a sensação dolorosa das mãos deles em seu braço e mordeu os lábios, tentando engolir as lágrimas.

- Não, não é isso o que eu quero. – Ela finalmente respondeu, baixando a cabeça. – Não é isso o que quero... É só... Por que ele não pode me deixar em paz?

InuYasha levou alguns segundos para soltar seus braços e abraçá-la.

- Você fugiu, Kagome, só isso.

- Ele nunca vai parar?

- Não.

Kagome fechou os olhos, passando os braços em torno cintura dele.

- Foi o que aconteceu com Kikyou?

- Sim. – InuYasha respondeu, apertando-a mais contra si. – Sim, foi o que aconteceu com ela. – Ele sentiu quando ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito e começou a chorar. – E é por isso que eu não estou seguro. Quer você esteja aqui, ou não.

- Sangô e Miroku... - A voz dela soou abafada.

- Eles são alvos, Kagome, assim como eu e você. – InuYasha disse calmamente. – Sabem demais.

Kagome o empurrou com força e correu para o quarto. Tentou fechar a porta antes que ele a alcançasse, mas o hanyou apenas empurrou a porta, derrubando a garota no processo e entrou.

- Kagome, é inútil ficar sozinha.

- Eu posso ganhar algum tempo se não souberem—

- É um yokai, use seus poderes.

Kagome piscou, considerando a hipótese antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Nenhum yokai aceitaria.

- Tem certeza?

A garota fechou os olhos, a sensação de estar sendo observada fazendo com que fosse difícil respirar. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas antes de levantar a cabeça para fitar o vulto de InuYasha.

- Não quero que encontrem você.

InuYasha se ajoelhou a sua frente e sorriu.

- Eles já me encontraram, Kagome. – Ele tocou o rosto da garota carinhosamente. – Você me encontrou.

**oOo**

Kana soltou o espelho repentinamente e Naraku estendeu a mão para pegá-lo antes que caísse no chão. Kagura se aproximou da irmã e a abraçou, ignorando as tentavas inúteis da garotinha afastá-la.

- Tem que ser mais cuidadosa, Kana.

- É por isso que você quer tanto encontrá-la?

Naraku encarou a garotinha sem saber do que ela falava. Kagura, como sempre, o fitava com hostilidade e ele decidiu ignorá-la.

- Ela fugiu, Kana. – Ele finalmente respondeu. – Ninguém foge de mim, principalmente uma delas.

- Mas essa é diferente.

- Diferente como?

Kana finalmente conseguiu se livrar do abraço de Kagura e virou o rosto para fitar o irmão.

- Você não é cego como ele, meu irmão. – Kana disse, estendendo a mão para o espelho. – Impossível não ter notado a semelhança entre ela e a outra sacerdotisa que o traiu.

Naraku apertou os lábios e afastou-se das irmãs, ainda com o espelho nas mãos. Sim, ele sabia quanto Kagome era parecida com Kikyou, e assim como Kikyou ela havia conseguido fugir. Ele não podia permitir que isso se repetisse. Não perderia Kagome. Sentou-se em sua cadeira lentamente e colocou o espelho sobre mesa antes de fitar as irmãs e finalmente algo que Kana havia dito chamou sua atenção.

- Não sou cego como quem?

- O hanyou que a protege. – Kana disse, finalmente baixando a mão, e desviando os olhos do irmão. – InuYasha.

Kagura continuou fitando o irmão, observando suas reações com o nome do hanyou que tinha a garota que parecia tão importante para ele.

- Você o conhece, Oniguro?

Ele não respondeu, girando a cadeira para ficar de costas para as duas. Kagura franziu o cenho, o nome parecia conhecido e a reação do irmão provava que ela não estava enganada. Uma sacerdotisa que tinha escapado, assim como Kikyou fizera trinta anos atrás e, assim como Kikyou, tinha encontrado a proteção de um hanyou... InuYasha. Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios quando ela finalmente fez a conexão, mas a garota se esforçou para escondê-lo.

- Parece que não vai mais precisar de nós hoje. - Aproximou-se da mesa e apanhou o espelho de Kana, entregando-o para a irmã. – Está tarde e Kana precisa descansar. Podemos continuar amanhã, sua sacerdotisa não vai fugir. Ela sabe que Kana a está observando.

Naraku não respondeu, ainda de costas para elas e Kagura apenas deu de ombros, esperando a irmã descer da cadeira antes de guiá-la para fora do escritório do irmão. Assim que fechou a porta, o sorriso voltou a seu rosto e ela desejou, pela primeira vez, que a irmã não fosse capaz de fazer o que o irmão queria.

Sim, ela queria vê-lo sofrer por tudo que ele havia roubado dela.

- Por que está sorrindo, irmã?

Kagura baixou a cabeça para a garotinha que caminhava a seu lado, vendo-a abraçar o espelho negro carinhosamente como crianças comuns faziam com bichos de pelúcia, e balançou a cabeça.

- Não é nada, Kana.

- Você não costuma sorrir.

Kagura concordou com um aceno e pousou a mão no ombro da irmã. Abriu a porta do quarto que dividiam e a empurrou gentilmente.

- Sim, mas esta viagem parece ter acabado de se tornar interessante.


	16. Capítulo 15

**N,A, - Eu sei... longa demora... Sorry for that, people ._.**

**Tentarei não demorar, mas logo começa época de amigo secreto, presentes de Natal e... eu sempre enlouqueço com isso. x-x**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**EDIT - Agome-chan me avisou por review do meu erro quanto a idade da Kagome no final do capítulo. Já consertei, thanks por avisar.**

**Erros que passam batido quando a revisora some...  
**

**Eu teria mandado PM, mas você está com isso desabilitado XP  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 15**

_**I don't want to do this anymore  
I don't want to be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't want to hurt him anymore  
I don't want to take away his life  
I don't want to be... a murderer**_

**Unfaithful – Rihanna**

Kagome sentou na cama assustada quando as cobertas foram puxadas, piscou ao encontrar a claridade vinda da janela e virou bruços, puxando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

- Vá embora, Sangô.

- Levante. – A garota respondeu, agarrando o travesseiro. – Não pode ficar aqui para sempre.

- Quer apostar? – Kagome perguntou, agarrando o travesseiro com as duas mãos, quase gritando as palavras.

- Kagome, você não pensa que pode ganhar de mim, não é? – Sangô segurou o travesseiro com mais força e o puxou, conseguindo tirá-lo das mãos de Kagome.

- Vá embora! – Ela gritou meio histérica, empurrando a outra garota. Arregalou os olhos quando a viu dar um passo para trás, desequilibrada, e estendeu as mãos para segurá-la. Os olhos castanhos fitando-a cheios de surpresa foram à última coisa que viu quando suas mãos se tocaram.

_Estava escuro, mesmo para uma noite sem lua. As casas de aparência pobre pareciam desertas, e parte dela esperava que apenas o som dos animais noturnos se fizesse presente, mas até mesmo isso lhe estava sendo negado._

_Suas mãos se fecharam no __Hiraikotsu em busca de uma sensação de apoio que não veio. A máscara que cobria seu rosto parcialmente pela primeira vez parecia sufocá-la. De seu esconderijo ela buscou a figura conhecida de seus companheiros, mas novamente não encontrou nada. Fechou os olhos, pensando no pai e no irmão._

'_Por favor, estejam bem.'_

_O som da corrente chamou sua atenção e ela voltou a abrir os olhos, procurando pelo irmão. Podia reconhecer o som da arma de Kohaku em qualquer lugar. Gemidos de dor a alcançaram e ela inconscientemente saiu de seu esconderijo. Correu em direção aos sons de luta, ignorando o terror de ver seus companheiros caírem por onde passava._

_- Kohaku... – Sua voz falhou quando a arma de Kohaku passou ao lado de sua cabeça. Observou com terror a corrente se estendendo a seu lado e a lâmina afiada fincando no peito de seu pai. – Não... – Disse inutilmente enquanto corria para o pai que caia de joelhos a sua frente. A corrente novamente passou a milímetros de sua cabeça, mas ela a ignorou. – As lágrimas a cegavam parcialmente, mas ela conseguiu visualizar a figura do irmão, parada alguns metros de distância quando finalmente abraçou o pai e se virou – O que você fez?_

_O irmão não proferiu nem uma palavra, ela tampouco conseguiu ver sua expressão quando ouviu o barulho da corrente esticando novamente e a lâmina voando em sua direção. Contrariando tudo o que lhe fora ensinada, ela apenas se curvou sobre a figura do pai, sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo._

_A dor da lâmina penetrando suas costas foi à última coisa que sentiu antes de perder os sentidos._

- Kagome? – Sangô chamou, sem esconder o pânico. Kagome estava ajoelhada a sua frente, onde tinham caído. Os olhos abertos sem realmente vê-la. O rosto pálido enquanto lágrimas deixavam seus olhos. – Você está bem? Kagome?

A garota piscou algumas vezes, tentando se livrar da visão. Lágrimas deixavam seus olhos enquanto ela focalizava o rosto de Sangô a sua frente.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Você está bem? – Sangô repetiu a pergunta preocupada. – O que aconteceu? Kagome?

- _O que aconteceu com ele?_

- Quem?

- Seu irmão. - Ela disse simplesmente, a voz quase um sussurro. - Kohaku.

Sangô se afastou dela como se tivesse sido atingida. Pensou em perguntar como ela sabia o nome de seu irmão, mas a julgar por sua aparência, podia jurar que a garota tivera outra de suas visões. Fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços na frente do peito enquanto tentava se recuperar do choque. Não devia se surpreender por aquilo acontecer, o mesmo havia acontecido com Kikyou.

- Ele morreu há muito tempo.

- Não, ele—

- Kohaku está morto, Kagome. – Sangô repetiu, impedindo-a de continuar. – Eu o matei.

Kagome piscou, erguendo a cabeça para fitar a garota quando ela se levantou, tentando se manter o mais longe possível dela.

- Ele era inocente.

- Eu sei. – Sangô lhe deu as costas. – Eu sei que ele era inocente, mas mesmo assim... Ele... – Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Ele me pediu para matá-lo, Kagome. – Suas mãos se fecharam com força. – Quando ele não pôde mais resistir a Naraku, quando nos traiu novamente... – Sangô virou-se para fitá-la mais uma vez, os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas e dor. – Ele me pediu para matá-lo antes que tudo se repetisse. Kohaku não queria matar mais inocentes.

- Sangô, me desculpe...

- Venha comer. – A garota disse antes de sair do quarto.

Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir os passos rápidos no corredor e o som da porta do outro quarto batendo com força. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e não tentou mais lutar contra as lágrimas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagura apertou o ombro de Kana quando o espelho voltou a escurecer. A visão da garota estremecendo, o som de seus soluços, ainda soava em seus ouvidos.

- O que foi, irmã?

Kagura fitou a garotinha pálida sentada a seu lado. Sentia o próprio coração apertado depois de ver aquilo e uma parte sua desejava poder arrancar aquele amaldiçoado espelho das mãos da irmã e destruí-lo, mas sabia que aquilo não adiantaria de nada. Kana apenas continuava a fitá-la, sem qualquer sinal de reação pelo que haviam visto.

- Não conte sobre isso a Naraku. – Kagura finalmente disse quando conseguiu se controlar.

- Mas ele disse que—

- Naraku quer saber a localização da garota. – Kagura argumentou, tentando parecer convincente. – Lembranças de outras pessoas... Coisas que ele sabe que aconteceram não vão ajudar em nada. – Apertou o ombro de Kana carinhosamente, oferecendo um sorriso. – Você viu a reação dele quando você falou sobre kikyou no outro dia.

Kana piscou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, parecendo considerar aquilo. Baixou os olhos para o espelho escuro por alguns segundos antes de falar calmamente.

- Isso é importante para você?

Kagura prendeu a respiração, pensando quanto deveria compartilhar com a irmã. Quanta diferença faria dizer a verdade, qualquer uma, a Kana. Gostaria de poder ver seu rosto, não que isso fizesse muita diferença. A garotinha estaria com aquela costumeira expressão vazia.

- Sim, é importante para mim.

Kana finalmente desviou os olhos do espelho e fitou a irmã. Os profundos olhos negros pareciam analisá-la. Ver cada um de seus segredos, assim como costumava fazer com seu espelho.

- Você tem razão, irmã. – Ela disse calmamente, colocando o espelho cuidadosamente sobre a cama entre as duas. – Isso é insignificante demais. Nosso irmão não precisa saber disso.

A garota morena quase suspirou aliviada, deslizou a mão até tocar a da irmã.

- Obrigada, Kana.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome virou rapidamente ao ouvir passos se aproximando da cozinha, sem esconder seu desapontamento ao ver Miroku, e não Sangô, entrando.

- Você sabe, ao invés de atingir meu orgulho desse jeito, fazendo essa cara quando me vê, a senhorita poderia simplesmente ir até o quarto e perguntar como ela está.

- Atingir seu orgulho?

- Não é muito lisonjeiro quando alguém gira os olhos e faz cara feia quando te reconhece.

- Desculpe... – Kagome voltou a lavar o resto da louça. – Sangô... Ela está bem?

- Por que não segue minha sugestão e vai falar com ela?

- Não acho que ela queira falar comigo no momento.

Kagome continuou lavando a louça, tentando ignorar a presença de Miroku até ouvir uma cadeira sendo arrastada e o rapaz suspirando.

- Ela está bem, senhorita Kagome. – Miroku deu um pequeno sorriso quando ela finalmente fechou a torneira e se virou para encará-lo. – A senhorita entende que ela não goste de falar sobre o assunto.

- Sim, eu entendo. – Kagome enxugou as mãos no avental antes de aproximar-se da mesa. – Mais do que gostaria. É por isso... – baixou os olhos. – É por isso que eu não sei se ela vai querer minha companhia agora.

- Como a senhorita se sente quanto ao que aconteceu a sua família?

A garota ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, surpresa e magoa se misturando em seus olhos. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem conseguir encontrar as palavras corretas para se expressar.

- É o mesmo para Sangô. Pior, na verdade. – Miroku disse gentilmente. – Ela não gosta de falar no assunto porque se sente fraca e inútil por não ter podido fazer nada. Ela gostaria de falar com alguém sobre o assunto, mas sabe que não pode fazer isso sem chorar. E o que adiantaria chorar pelo que aconteceu? Lágrimas trariam Kohaku, ou os outros, de volta? – O rapaz sorriu. – Você entende isso, não é mesmo, senhorita Kagome?

Ela continuou a fitá-lo em silêncio até concordar com um aceno e finalmente aproximar-se da mesa.

- Pensei que não me chamasse mais de 'senhorita'.

Miroku sorriu, e qualquer distância que houvesse se colocado entre eles, desapareceu.

- Bom, como eu já disse, não é muito encorajador ser recebido por suspiros desanimados quando você entra em um cômodo.

- Eu já me desculpei.

- Eu sei. – Miroku continuou sorrindo. – Vai tentar falar com ela?

- Acha que é a coisa certa a fazer?

- O que você acha?

- Não quero piorar mais as coisas.

- Vá falar com Sangô, Kagome. – Ele disse, levantando-se. – Não há nada que você possa fazer parar piorar a situação.

A garota concordou com um aceno e tirou o avental, deixando-o sobre a mesa antes de caminhar para a porta. Parou quando ele segurou seu braço.

- Pare de se afastar de nós.

- Eu só estou tentando proteger vocês. – Kagome disse, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada pela mão do rapaz segurando-a.

- Não está funcionando. – Miroku disse, qualquer traço de riso deixando seu rosto. – Nada teria acontecido hoje se não fosse sua teimosia.

Kagome concordou com um aceno e virou a mão para segurá-lo quando ele a soltou. O rapaz a fitou curioso, e ela se forçou a dizer o que vinha pensando há dias.

- Fuja com Sangô e InuYasha enquanto ainda há tempo.

Miroku voltou a sorrir e colocou sua outra mão sobre a da garota.

- Esta pedindo isso as pessoas erradas.

Kagome mordeu os lábios, desviando os olhos do rapaz.

- E se eu lhe disse que não é só por vocês? E se houvesse mais alguém?

- Não acho que exista alguém importante o suficiente para justificar abandonar um amigo.

A garota sentiu seu rosto corar ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de amiga. Não havia trazido nada além de problemas para eles. Como Miroku poderia considerar arriscar a própria vida pela dela?

- E se fosse seu filho?

- Desculpe-me? – O rapaz pareceu engasgar com aquilo.

- E se nós não fossemos os únicos a correr risco? E se Sangô estivesse grávida?

- Ela não—

- _Ainda_ não. – Kagome salientou a palavra.

O rapaz levou alguns minutos para se recuperar, mas quando respondeu, suas palavras não eram as que Kagome esperava ouvir.

- Nós não abandonamos amigos. – Ele fez com que a garota o soltasse e a empurrou delicadamente. – Vá falar com Sangô. – Ela não havia se afastado muito quando o ouviu novamente. – Quanto tempo temos?

Kagome girou lentamente para fitá-lo.

- Eu não sei.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha esperou que o som dos passos da garota se afastasse para entrar na cozinha. Parou ao lado do outro rapaz, esperando que ele se recuperasse da conversa com Kagome antes de falar.

- Vou entender se você quiser partir.

- Não seja idiota, InuYasha. – Miroku disse.

- Você ouviu o que Kagome disse?

- Claro, não sou surdo, você sabe. – Miroku sorriu. – E quero continuar vivo. – Fez uma pausa e riu quando o hanyou o encarou confuso - Considero Sangô muito mais perigosa que Naraku quando contrariada.

- Você... – InuYasha balançou a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Você é um idiota.

- Se vocês ficarem, nós ficaremos também.

O hanyou concordou com um aceno. Esperou alguns minutos e quando o outro rapaz não disse mais nada, suspirou.

- O que conseguiu descobrir sobre a família dela?

Miroku puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se antes de falar.

- Você tinha razão. Eles estão mortos.

InuYasha apertou os lábios, desejando ter estado errado sobre isso.

- Todos?

- O irmão mais novo, Souta, talvez esteja vivo. – Suspirou. – A chance é muito pequena, mas ele conseguiu fugir quando a mãe e o avô morreram.

- Eles se sacrificaram para que ele tivesse uma chance.

- Sim. – Miroku disse. – Imagino que não queriam mais que Naraku os usasse para controlar Kagome.

- Sim, imagino que não quisessem. – InuYasha fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cansado. Podia sentir seus poderes diminuindo enquanto a noite se aproximava. – Acha que deve continuar procurando?

- Não vai nos fazer mal, certo? É melhor ter certeza antes de dar a notícia para ela.

- Sim, você tem razão. – InuYasha suspirou, antes de se dirigir para a porta que levava a sala.

- Aonde você vai?

- O que você acha? – O hanyou responde de mau humor, caminhando na direção do corredor que levava aos quartos. – Descobrir o que elas estão falando.

- Espere por mim. – Miroku se apressou a levantar e o seguiu.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome parou na frente da porta sem saber se aquilo era o certo a fazer. Ela conseguia entender o que Miroku dissera, bem demais talvez. Não havia passado um dia sem se culpar pelo que tinha acontecido com sua família, mas não achava que falar sobre o assunto fosse fazer alguma diferença. Nada poderia mudar o passado. Nada poderia salvá-los.

Baixou a cabeça, pensando em dar meia volta e entrar no próprio quarto quando a porta se abriu.

- O que está fazendo parada aí?

A garota piscou, encarando Sangô sem saber o que dizer. Havia algo que ela pudesse dizer para melhorar as coisas?

- Kagome? – Sangô estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas pareceu desistir, lembrando-se do que acontecera pela manhã. – Você está... – Ela parou de falar quando a outra garota a abraçou. Pensou em afastá-la, mas acabou desistindo quando percebeu que ela estava chorando. – Esta tudo bem.

- Desculpe, Sangô. – A garota disse – Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não sabia... Eu apenas...

- Eu sei. – Sangô suspirou quando viu a outra garota levantar a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ela tentava controlar. – Acho que você esta chorando por nós duas.

Kagome sorriu, afastando para limpar as lágrimas. Concordou com um aceno.

- Desculpe, eu realmente—

- Não estou brava com você. – Sangô disse. – Eu só não gosto de lembrar... – Suspirou. – O que você viu?

- Seu pai morrendo... Kohaku... Esse era o nome do seu irmão?

- Sim. – Sangô entrou no quarto, fazendo sinal para que a garota a seguisse. – Então você viu aquela noite. – Sorriu ao sentar-se na cama. – Você alguma vez tem uma visão de momentos felizes?

Kagome piscou antes de compreender o que a garota estava perguntando. Balançou a cabeça, negando enquanto dizia.

- Não em muito tempo.

- Acho que você tem motivos para chorar o tempo todo.

- Eu não...

- Não vejo você sorrindo. – Sangô disse parecendo tentar se lembrar de algo que a contradissesse. – Acho que nunca a vi sorrir de verdade nesse tempo que está aqui. Você deveria estar feliz. Aliviada. Afinal...

- Eu não tenho motivos para sorrir, Sangô. – Kagome disse, aproximando-se da cama. – Eu não consigo me livrar dos meus problemas, não faço idéia do que aconteceu com minha família e agora... Agora coloquei vocês em perigo. – Sentou-se na cama, o mais afastada de Sangô que podia. – Você tem Miroku.

- E você tem InuYasha.

- Não. – Kagome disse depois do choque inicial que a deixou sem palavras. – Eu não tenho ninguém.

- Você não pode ser tão tola. – Sangô suspirou. – Achei que o cego inútil aqui fosse InuYasha.

Kagome abriu a boca para protestar, mas parou ao ouvir um rosnado baixo do corredor.

- Eu ouvi isso!

- Então pare de bisbilhotar! – Sangô sorriu, piscando para a garota a sua frente. – Feche a porta, Miroku.

Kagome se virou a tempo de ver a porta se fechando e os dois rapazes discutindo sobre quem era a culpa por terem sido descobertos. Voltou a fitar Sangô, o rosto corado, sem saber o que dizer.

- Ele vai se manter afastado agora.

- Tem certeza? – Kagome perguntou. – Eu não—

- Percebeu como ele não negou que você tem alguém?

Kagome piscou, repassando os últimos minutos mentalmente e sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- Ele só vê como sou parecida com Kikyou e...

- Kagome? – Sangô a interrompeu.

- Sim?

- Caso não tenha notado, InuYasha está cego. Ele não sabe quanto você é parecida com Kikyou fisicamente.

- Sangô, ele não precisa me ver para notar essas semelhanças. – Kagome começou lentamente. – Nós duas fomos prisioneiras de Naraku e escolhemos fugir. Eu tenho mais poderes do que as outras, imagino que fosse o mesmo com Kikyou, e InuYasha notou isso também.

- Como sabe disso?

- O que?

- Que tem mais poderes do que as outras?

- Naraku sempre disse que eu era especial. E isso sempre me deu arrepios. – Kagome cruzou os braços, estremecendo com a lembrança. – Sempre imaginei que o que ele queria dizer é que eu era realmente jovem e tola, tão facilmente manipulável.

- Você é especial, assim como Kikyou era. Sacerdotisas são poderosas e realmente podem sentir yokais, mas não da forma como você duas fazem. – Sangô recostou-se na cabeceira da cama. – Normalmente, elas só podem detectar quando um yokai está perto e não encontrá-los em qualquer lugar. Muito poucas tem esse dom.

- É por isso que ele não desiste de me procurar?

- Isso e porque ele matou todas as que encontrou. – Sangô suspirou. – Mesmo você, sabe o que acontece cada vez que usa seus poderes dessa maneira. Naraku pode treinar uma garota a fazer quase o mesmo que você, que Kikyou, mas elas não sobrevivem por muito tempo.

- Quanto tempo Kikyou... – Kagome parou de falar, percebendo que não queria realmente saber quanto tempo de vida lhe restava. Apertou as mãos, sem saber o que dizer.

- Kikyou tinha 35 anos quando morreu, apesar de aparentar o dobro. – Sangô respondeu sua pergunta. – Ela não quis parar, Kagome, mesmo quando InuYasha implorou para que ela desistisse e pensasse em si mesma. Dizia que precisava ajudar as outras garotas. Era sua maneira de se redimir pelo que tinha feito.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, estremecendo ao lembrar de suas palavras para InuYasha e o que o hanyou havia lhe dito.

'_**- Você deseja mesmo que ele tivesse simplesmente substituído você? Outra garota, tão cheia de sonhos quanto você, forçada a passar pelo mesmo. É isso que você quer?'**_

Só agora percebendo o quanto havia sido egoísta em pensar apenas em si mesma. Mas ele podia culpá-la? Alguém realmente podia culpá-la por desejar ser livre?

- Então... – Sangô disse, percebendo seu desconforto. – Você quer saber sobre Kohaku?

- Pensei que você não gostasse de falar sobre o assunto.

- Você falou sobre coisas que não queria também. – Sangô suspirou, ajeitando-se na cama. – Minha família já ajudou Naraku, por anos, até descobrirmos o que ele realmente era. Tínhamos objetivos comuns. – Ela sorriu – Yokais eram maus.

- Como vocês descobriram...?

- Que ele era um deles? – Sangô balançou a cabeça. – Seu _radar _na época nos levou a uma casa afastada, da cidade. Três mulheres e um homem. – Ela voltou a fitar Kagome – Uma humana, duas hanyous e um yokai. A família de Naraku. Sua mãe e irmãs. – Sorriu quando Kagome arregalou os olhos, espantada. – Você precisava ver a reação dele quando as reconheceu. Não podia simplesmente nos mandar parar... Ainda pensávamos que ele era humano. – Respirou fundo. – Mas não foi nada comparado a sua expressão quando percebeu a presença do yokai que estava com elas.

- O pai dele?

- Não. – Sango riu. – O irmão mais velho de InuYasha, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome continuou em silêncio, tentando montar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Descobrir que a irmã estava envolvida com um yokai não melhorou as coisas... – Sangô continuou. – Imagino que essa tenha sido a razão para que ele matasse seu precioso radar.

- Naraku...

- Ele não sabia como nos fazer parar sem levantar suspeitas. Então nós atacamos e só houveram duas vitimas. – Sangô fechou os olhos por alguns minutos antes de continuar. – A mãe e a sacerdotisa.

- Ele matou a própria mãe? – Kagome perguntou em fio de voz.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru havia tirado as duas garotas da casa, mas a mãe de Naraku permaneceu, dizendo que podia fazê-lo entender tudo. – Sangô pegou o travesseiro e o abraçou. – Ela realmente pensou que a razão de tudo aquilo era a filha estar se encontrando com Sesshoumaru.

Kagome cobriu os lábios com as mãos, fechando os olhos para tentar controlar as lágrimas enquanto Sangô continuava.

- Tudo o que vimos foi a mulher correndo em sua direção durante o ataque, e a encontramos morta quando tudo foi controlado. – Sangô apertou o travesseiro com força. – A garota estava ferida e confusa, mas ainda viva... Dias depois ele nos contou que ela havia morrido. – Sangô franziu o cenho, torcendo uma ponta do travesseiro. – Pouco tempo depois, Kagura, uma das irmãs de Naraku nos encontrou e nos contou a verdade. – Sangô finalmente percebeu o que estava fazendo e se obrigou a soltar o travesseiro. – Não teríamos acreditado nela se já não houvesse suspeitas... A reação dele, e a coincidência da mãe e da sacerdotisa terem morrido era estranho. As duas que não ofereciam perigo para nós. As duas humanas.

- Sim... – Kagome baixou a cabeça. Era difícil acreditar que ele havia ido tão longe para se proteger.

- A noite que você viu... – Sangô respirou fundo. – Kagura nos convenceu a encontrar um grupo que ajudava as pessoas.A sacerdotisa estava morta, Naraku iria atrás de outra garota. – Ela esperou que a outra garota levantasse a cabeça para continuar - Nós nos encontraríamos com Sesshoumaru, o irmão de InuYasha, naquela noite. Ela disse que havia algumas pessoas que poderíamos ajudar. Pessoas que também sabiam a verdade. – Meu pai disse que precisamos de todos, isso incluía meu irmão. A maioria de nossos homens estava ferido por causa daquele último encontro... – Ela fez uma pausa. - Kohaku estava com tanto medo... Eu não deveria ter deixado que ele fosse conosco.

Kagome concordou com um aceno, entendendo que Sangô, assim como ela, se culpava pelo destino de sua família.

- Naraku descobriu nossos planos e conseguiu controlar Kohaku. – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Ele era o mais fraco, não sabia como se defender. Ninguém notou até que fosse tarde demais.

- Ele a atingiu, eu vi. Como você...?

- Kikyou nos encontrou. Conseguiu bloquear o controle de Naraku sobre Kohaku, e nos salvou. Ele parecia tão arrependido pelo que acontecera quando eu finalmente me recuperei. Meu irmãozinho fora o único responsável pelo extermínio de nosso clã. – Sangô balançou a cabeça, rindo do que acabara de dizer. – Eu o entendia porque sentia o mesmo. Se tivesse feito o que sentia, se tivesse discutido com meu pai e impedido meu irmão de nos acompanhar... As coisas teriam sido diferentes? Ou ele apenas conseguiria controlar outra pessoa?

- Sangô...

- Com o tempo, me forcei a parar de pensar sobre o assunto. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para mudar o que havia acontecido. Miroku se juntou a nós um tempo depois e Kikyou parecia a ponto de ceder aos apelos de InuYasha. Ela nos garantiu que aquela seria a última vez. – Sangô piscou, afastando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. – Eu sempre me perguntei quanto ela sabia do que ia acontecer. Por que ela não nos avisou? – A garota balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. – Quando conseguimos encontrar InuYasha, Kohaku estava ao seu lado. Ajoelhado ao lado de Kikyou pedindo que ela o perdoasse.

- Ele...

- Kohaku levou os homens de Naraku até nós. – Sangô disse, fitando Kagome. – Kikyou estava morta e não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer, precisávamos tirar InuYasha dali e eu o mandei se calar e nos ajudar. – Sangô riu. – Por todo o caminho ele pediu que nós o matássemos, que não sabia quando nos trairia novamente. Implorou a Miroku e eu queria apenas fazê-lo se calar. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer e InuYasha... – Ela respirou fundo quando sentiu a voz falhar. – Quando Miroku voltou, dizendo que havia encontrado uma casa para nós, Kohaku disse que não nos acompanharia. Ele sabia que nos trairia novamente. Eu fiz com que ele se calasse novamente, e nos ajudasse com InuYasha. Eu disse que o protegeria.

- Mas você disse—

- Kohaku se matou, Kagome, porque eu não o levei a sério. – Sangô passou as mãos pelo rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. – Ele me implorou para que o matasse e o ignorei, disse que o protegeria. Foi o mesmo que matá-lo.

Kagome desviou os olhos da garota, entendendo o que ela sentia. Quantas vezes culpara a si mesma pela morte de todos em sua vida? Os yokais que encontrara para Naraku, sua família aprisionada porque ela simplesmente ignorara seus avisos.

- Sangô...

- Kohaku não entendia que eu não suportava perder mais ninguém. – A garota a interrompeu, tocando sua mão. – Ele era tudo o que restava de minha família, eu não poderia...

- Você fez o que julgava certo.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... – Sangô mordeu o lábio inferior e encolheu a mão. – Eu o deixei sofrer para não ficar sozinha. Fui egoísta, só estava pensando no que estava sentindo.

- E ele não fez o mesmo?

Sangô fitou a garota em silencio por alguns minutos antes de concordar com um aceno.

- Sim... Ele fez.

Kagome se aproximou da outra garota e a abraçou. Fechando os olhos quando percebeu que ela estava chorando.

- Esta tudo bem. – Disse baixinho, tentando não chorar quando a outra garota retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu não quero perder você também, Kagome. – Sangô disse, surpreendendo-a. – Não tente fugir de nós.

- Sangô... Eu apenas estou tentando proteger vocês.

- Assim como Kohaku. – Sangô se libertou do abraço e a fitou. – Ou Kikyou. – Balançou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas com mãos tremulas. – Por que não percebem o que isso faz com as pessoas que ficam para trás?

Kagome a fitou em silencio, abriu a boca para protestar,mas nenhum som saiu. Respirou fundo, finalmente dando-se por vencida. Sorriu consigo mesma pensando que os protestos de InuYasha, a insistência dele de que poderia protegê-la, não a tinham convencido tão bem quanto aquela única pergunta da garota a sua frente.

- Está certo. – Ela finalmente disse. - Chega de planos de fuga por enquanto.

- Por enquanto?

- Melhor que nada. – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Certo. Por enquanto é o suficiente. – Sangô respirou fundo. – Vai me avisar quando mudar de idéia?

- Se você prometer que não vai tentar me impedir.

- De que me adianta saber quando você vai mudar de idéia se não puder impedi-la? - Sangô girou os olhos, suspirando.

- Estará preparada para me ver partir. – Kagome levantou da cama. – Você deve estar faminta, ainda não almoçou.

- Um pouco. – Sangô decidiu que não adiantaria insistir no assunto naquele momento. – Estou com fome, não faminta. O único faminto constantemente é InuYasha.

- Oi!

Sangô riu, levantando-se para seguir Kagome. Parou quando a garota se virou para sussurrar.

- Vinte quatro anos no próximo mês. – Kagome se afastou quando a outra garota piscou confusa. – É a minha idade. – Ela suspirou e completou em outro sussurro - Eu fiz dezesseis anos quando Naraku me encontrou.

- Oito anos?

Kagome concordou com um aceno.

- Você... Por que está me contando isso?

- Porque era algo que você queria saber desde que descobriu o que eu era. – Kagome deu de ombros. – Você me pediu para contar quando fosse abandoná-la. – Sangô franziu o cenho confusa e garota completou. – Agora pode fazer uma estimativa de quanto ainda me resta.

- Kagome...

- Não conte a eles. – A garota disse antes de se virar e abrir a porta.

- Kagome, você não pode simplesmente... – Sangô piscou quando viu a garota paralisar a sua frente, estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas se afastou quando a ouviu gritar. – Kagome? – Arregalou os olhos quando ela desmaiou, mal conseguindo segurá-la. – InuYasha! Miroku! – Os passos se aproximaram rápidos e antes que ela pudesse notar, InuYasha havia pego a garota nos braços e se afastado.


	17. Capítulo 16

**N.A. –**_**Sim, eu sei... Mais de um ano sem postar. Alguém ainda se lembra deste fic? Ou da história? Alguém não me odeia e xinga sempre que lembra que a escritora má não atualiza a muito muito muitooooo tempo?**_

_**Oh, well... Eu sempre disse que terminaria todos os fics não é? Então vamos a mais um capítulo. E não, eu não sei quando vou atualizar. Não adianta perguntar, ok?**_

_**Tempo tem sido mais inimigo do que antes, portanto postarei quando conseguir escrever.**_

_**O fic está indo para o final, caso alguém tenha interesse neste fato.**_

_**Como sempre, só revisei rapidamente. Farei isso melhor quando tiver mais tempo. Caso notem algum erro, sintam-se livres para me avisar.**_

_**Caso você seja uma das pessoas de bom coração que ainda acompanha a história, muito obrigada desde já! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 16**

_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse, I got you_

_**I got you – Leona Lewis**_

InuYasha continuava sentado no chão do quarto totalmente escuro, desejando, mais do que nunca, poder ver novamente. Apenas podia imaginar como sua figura parecia patética para qualquer um que entrasse no quarto. Um humano cego e fraco, pensando poder ajudar e proteger alguém quando naquela forma, não pudesse nem ao menos proteger a si mesmo.

'_Deuses, como odeio essa noite.' _

Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se realmente cansado. Odiava essa forma fraca e inútil, mesmo que só durasse uma noite por mês.

Ouviu o som dos lençóis e instintivamente abriu os olhos e levantou-se. Kagome disse algo dormindo e, pelo som do atrito de seu corpo contra os lençóis, ela se encolhera na cama. _'Outro pesadelo.'_ Ele pensou, aproximando-se da cama.

- Você deve estar cansada disso. – Ele disse baixinho.

- Ela nunca descansa, não é mesmo?

InuYasha segurou o punho da espada com mais força e virou-se para a porta. Ouviu o odioso riso baixo masculino e rosnou.

- Tenha calma, sou apenas eu. – Passos soaram mostrando a aproximação do outro rapaz. – Seu _adorado_ irmão.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que parece? – Sesshoumaru parou a seu lado e observou a garota. – Você se encontra nessa forma idiota e é completamente inútil.

- Você faz parecer que eu tenho escolha. – Ele disse, finalmente baixando a espada.

- Sinto muito, não foi minha intenção. – O irmão disse sarcasticamente e InuYasha quase pode vê-lo fazendo uma mesura. – Você não tem escolha por ser totalmente inútil uma noite por mês.

- Obrigado.

- Nem por ser meio inútil o resto do tempo.

- Obrigado, Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha disse sem esconder o sarcasmo. - Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem seu constante _encorajamento_.

- Sempre ás ordens. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. - Para que servem os irmãos?

- Por que diabos... – InuYasha parou de falar e respirou fundo quando percebeu que sua voz soara alta demais. –Não querendo parecer mal agradecido...

- O que você sempre é.

- Por que diabos está aqui dentro? – Completou a pergunta, ignorando a interrupção do irmão. – Quando concordei com você por perto nesta maldita noite, pensei ter deixado claro que devia se manter do lado de fora da casa.

- Ah, InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru disse se afastando. – Você não tem autoridade o suficiente para ditar regras sobre o que faço, como faço, ou quando faço as coisas. – Sentou-se na poltrona que Kagome costumava ocupar ao lado da janela. – Eu queria conhecê-la.

- Eu não—

-Eu sei, _você não deixou_. – Sesshoumaru riu. – Sério, você sequer cogitar a possibilidade que tem algum poder de opção sempre me diverte.

- Caso não tenha notado, espertalhão, ela sequer esta acordada para conhecê-la.

- Ah, sim... Pequeno detalhe sem importância. – Sesshoumaru recostou-se na poltrona. – Por acaso acha que posso ficar vindo aqui o tempo todo? Como se não tivesse uma vida e coisas mais importantes para fazer? – Deu de ombros. – Posso vê-la perfeitamente bem, o que é mais do que se pode dizer de você, diga-se de passagem, é o suficiente.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Fale baixo ou vai acordá-la.

InuYasha virou-se para a garota antes de lembrar-se que não podia vê-la. Fechou os olhos e apertou o punho da espada novamente ao ouvir o irmão rir.

- Fique calmo, InuYasha. Acredito que nem cem yokais dando uma festa poderiam acordá-la neste momento.

O hanyou virou-se lentamente para o lugar que o irmão estava com o cenho franzido.

- Ok, ó poderoso yokai, agora que já se divertiu às minhas custas pode voltar para o seu posto. – Sentou-se no chão, ao lado da cama e de costas para o irmão. – Do lado de fora da casa.

- Se eu prometer me comportar posso ficar aqui, _ó poderoso hanyou cego_?

- Por que essa súbita vontade de ficar perto de mim?

- Tédio. Puro e total tédio.

InuYasha o ignorou.

- Certo, alguém me disse que algo muito interessante aconteceria esta noite. – Sesshoumaru continuou. – Quero estar perto para saber se é verdade.

InuYasha quase perguntou sobre o que ele estava falando, mas Kagome escolheu aquele momento para sentar na cama assustada e ele se levantou para impedi-la de acertar o irmão quando encontrasse um yokai desconhecido no quarto.

- Você não é tão parecida com ela quanto disseram. – Sesshoumaru disse, chamando a atenção da garota.

Para desapontamento de InuYasha, ela não esboçou reação de atacá-lo. Não que ele quisesse o irmão morto, mas ele bem que merecia algumas queimaduras.

- Você não se parece tanto com InuYasha quanto disseram. – Kagome disse.

- Obrigado por isso.

- Não era um elogio, eu apenas... – Ela ergueu as mãos, esfregando as temporas. – O que exatamente aconteceu? Nunca me senti tão mal antes. Todos os sons parecem tão altos... Sango está... – Ela cobriu os ouvidos como se dessa forma pudesse deixar de ouvir - Deuses, eu não quero saber o que eles estão fazendo! Muito menos ouvir!

- Você desmaiou. – InuYasha disse, como se aquilo explicasse tudo. – Só está exagerando.

- Eu já desmaiei antes e nunca... Ei, dá para apagar a luz?

InuYasha lutou contra a vontade de se esconder ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não podia deixar Kagome sozinha como irmão e seu constante desejo de atormentá-lo. Sesshoumaru era totalmente imprevisível quando decidiu torturá-lo. Soltou a garota e virou-se para o irmão.

- O que diabo acha que está fazendo?

- Ajudando.

- Duvido muito. – InuYasha quase pulou para longe quando sentiu a mão de Kagome em seus cabelos. – Kagome...

- Você está humano...

- Eu... – Ele pensou em se explicar, mas parou. Virou-se para a garota novamente, com raiva. Não sabia exatamente a razão para estar com raiva _dela_, mas estava. – Sim, sou humano uma noite por mês, esqueceu? Você quase me matou da ultima vez.

- Suas cicatrizes sumiram. – Ela disse, estendendo a mão para tocar seu rosto. Mordeu os lábios quando ele se afastou antes que ela conseguisse se aproximar o suficiente. – Abra os olhos. Quero ver a cor de seus olhos.

- Não sou uma atração de algum circo de horror, Kagome. – Ele suspirou. – E minhas cicatrizes não podem ter sumido, não funciona desse jeito. – Ele parou de falar quando ela aproveitou sua distração e encostou os dedos em seu rosto. Sua pele pareceu aquecer com aquilo. A garota acariciou seu rosto, o dedo deslizando por cada cicatriz que o cobria e ele realmente podia senti-las desfazendo-se. – O que você—

- Abra os olhos, InuYasha. – Kagome aproximouo rosto do dele, quase caindo da cama no processo quando ele tentou se afastar. – Apenas dessa vez, faça o que estou pedindo.

- Já ouvi isso antes.

- Não sou Kikyou, InuYasha. – Ela agarrou as mechas laterais do cabelo dele, impedindo-o de se afastar e repetiu. – Agora abra esses malditos olhos ou vou acertá-lo.

InuYasha finalmente abriu os olhos. Não pela ameaça tola, ou pela dor que a garota praticamente pendurada em seus cabelos estava causando, mas pela urgência que ele podia sentir em sua voz.

- Seus olhos são violetas. – Ela riu baixinho. – Eu devia saber que mesmo em forma humana você não seria normal.

- Oi! – InuYasha bufou, sentindo-se desconfortável com a proximidade dela. – Já fiz o que me pediu. Pode me soltar agora?

- Ainda não. – Ela soltou seus cabelos,mas deslizou as mãos até seus ombros, apoiando-se nele enquanto ajeitava-se na cama. – Falta uma coisa.

- O que mais...? – InuYasha parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus. Parte dele ainda se lembrava que o irmão não tinha deixado o quarto, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu. Quando sentiu as mãos dela apertarem seus ombros, ele a abraçou, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro. Uma espécie de corrente elétrica pareceu envolvê-los, mas ele se recusou a soltá-la e se afastar. Nada faria com ele a soltasse nesse momento.

- Eu diria para vocês dois arrumarem um quarto, mas estão em um quarto.

Kagome se afastou de InuYasha que amaldiçoou o irmão em pensamento, suas mãos ainda a seguravam contra seu corpo e se ele não estivesse com tanta raiva, teria notado como ela parecia ter amolecido em seus braços. Ele baixou a cabeça, afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela, deixando-se envolver com seu perfume e desejando poder fazer com que tudo desaparecesse.

- Acho que isso não é mais necessário. – Sesshoumaru desligou a luz saindo do quarto. – O sol vai nascer daqui a alguns minutos.

Kagome finalmente abriu os olhos e suspirou satisfeita.

- Você sabe que isso não é bom. – O hanyou disse, ainda segurando-a contra si. – Eu não pedi nada a você. Não precisava... – Dedos delicados cobriram seus lábios e a voz dela soou baixa e fraca.

- Abra os olhos, InuYasha.

- Você vai poder me ver assim novamente no próximo mês, Kagome.

- InuYasha... – A voz dela pareceu soar mais forte agora. Exasperada. Os dedos delicados moveram-se por seu rosto e afundaram-se em seus cabelos antes dela dar um pequeno puxão nos fios negros. – Apenas faça o que digo e abra esses malditos olhos!

Ele suspirou.

- Prefiro quando você é frágil e chora o tempo todo. – Ele disse antes de obedecê-la – Você sabe que... – Ele piscou quando pode ver a luz vindo do corredor e atingindo-os. Prendeu a respiração e segurou o rosto dela, forçando-a a erguê-lo para que ele pudesse vê-la. – O que você fez?

O rosto delicado e pálido estava agora coberto por pequenas cicatrizes, mas ela parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Então funcionou mesmo. – Ela baixou o rosto e esfregou a bochecha em seu ombro. – Fiquei com medo. Seu irmão idiota apagou a luz e eu não sabia se...

- O que você fez, Kagome?

- É temporário, apenas até o sol nascer. – Ela suspirou, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele encarou os olhos dela, totalmente negros.

- Você... me deu sua visão.

- Temporariamente. Sim. – Ela sorriu quando sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto. –Não se preocupe tanto com detalhes.

- Por que? – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Você insiste em ficar e lutar e eu precisava fazer algo. – Kagome disse, colocando a mão sobre a dele. – Não posso lutar contra Naraku, mas você pode.

- E quanto a você?

- Sangô e Miroku podem me proteger enquanto você luta.

- Kagome...

- E tem mais uma coisa. – Ela o interrompeu e apertou a mão dele contra seu rosto. – Eu queria que você pudesse me ver. Eu queria saber...

- Sesshoumaru tem razão. – InuYasha disse. – Você não é tão parecida com Kikyou.

- Isso é bom?

- Ótimo. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Quem gostaria de ficar com uma cópia da namorada morta?

- Você... Nós... – Ela arregalou os olhos corando. – Nós estamos juntos?

- Sim, Kagome – Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. - Até a morte.

A garota suspirou satisfeita e retribuiu o beijo. InuYasha se separou dela relutantemente e a fitou uma ultima vez.

- O sol está nascendo.

- Eu sei.

- As cicatrizes...

- Vão voltar para você no mesmo momento em que a visão retornar para mim.

Ele encostou a testa na dela.

- Ainda não gosto dessa idéia.

- Você fez uma promessa de me proteger até a morte, InuYasha. – Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a iluminar o quarto e ele pode sentir seus poderes retornado ao mesmo tempo que sua visão começa a desaparecer. – Deixe-me fazer algo. Deixe-me lutar também. Por nós dois. Deixe-me protegê-lo também... – Ela sorriu. – Até que a morte nos separe.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sangô entrou na cozinha e parou ao encontrar Sesshoumaru sentado à mesa, parecendo muito a vontade com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Esfregou os olhos e voltou a encará-lo.

- Juro que se você se beliscar a seguir vou começar a rir. – Ele disse antes de tomar mais um gole de café.

Sangô piscou sem desviar os olhos da cena estranha.

- Se você começar a rir vou ter certeza que estou sonhando.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

- InuYasha sabe que você está aqui?

- Por que vocês parecem pensar que ele manda em algo? – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. – Entendam de uma vez que só faço isso porque Kikyou ajudou Kagura daquela vez e aquela sacerdotisa idiota parecia gostar de meu irmão idiota a ponto de se sacrificar por ele. – Ele ergueu a xícara – Não é como se eu me importasse realmente com o que acontece com ele.

- Sim, claro que não.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Nada. – Sangô caminhou até o fogão. – Então, o que está fazendo na minha cozinha?

- Não parece óbvio? – Ele disse apontando a xícara de café.

- Você nunca entra. – Ela encheu a própria xícara e se virou para ele. – Você sabe, quando está pagando o favor que Kikyou fez a você a... Quanto tempo mesmo? Cinco anos atrás?

- Sete daqui a dois meses. – Ele terminou de tomar o café. – Mas quem está contando?

- Tem razão. Quem está contando? – A garota escondeu o sorriso atrás da xícara. – E quanto tempo levou até você achar que tinha que pagar pelo favor?

- Vocês não precisavam de minha ajuda com ela por perto. – Ele se levantou e deixou a xícara na pia. – E InuYasha nunca admitiria precisar de algo. – Virou-se para sair. – Então, por mais divertida que esta noite tenha sido, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Sesshoumaru? – Ela sorriu quando ele se virou parecendo aborrecido por ela chamá-lo. – Você sabe que ele é grato por tudo o que você fez por nós.

- Sei. – O yokai disse simplesmente e virou-se para a porta novamente.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar o que estava fazendo aqui? – Sango perguntou depressa, sabendo que isso o irritaria mais.

- Achei que tivéssemos deixado claro que eu estava tomando café.

- Sim, mas... Ah, droga! Ele já foi. – Sango sorriu consigo mesma. Teria ficado desapontada se realmente esperasse por uma resposta. – Sete anos e ele ainda acha que... – Ela parou de falar quando percebeu quem Kikyou queria salvar naquele dia. Quem era a garota capturada e escondida cuja família havia implorado por ajuda. – Deuses, nós os matamos. – Fechou os olhos, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa e escondeu o rosto com as mãos tremulas. –Eu sinto tanto, Kagome...

- Pelo que?

Sangô baixou as mãos e fitou a garota sem saber como contar o que acabara de descobrir.

-Sangô?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagura se virou quando ouviu o som de alguém se aproximando e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Sesshoumaru. Sabia que só percebera sua chegada porque ele assim desejava. Ao contrário do irmão que fingia ser apenas um humano normal a tanto tempo que perdera quase totalmente sua capacidade de se camuflar e esconder seu rastro.

- Você a viu?

- Sim. – Ele parou a alguns metros de distancia. Era o acordo que tinham. Se queriam que ela estivesse segura. Ao menos não enquanto ela estivesse na casa do irmão. – Você tinha razão.

O sorriso no rosto da garota aumentou.

- Ótimo. – Ela disse. – Sinto tanto por envolvê-lo nisso, Sesshoumaru.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

A garota baixou a cabeça, tentando não demonstrar quanto aquilo a incomodava. Aquela falsa proximidade. Não poder vê-lo a maior parte do tempo. Não poderem ficar realmente juntos sem colocar tudo em risco.

- Ela... – Kagura engoliu em seco quando sua voz pareceu falhar. Respirou fundo e recomeçou. – Ela realmente é como Kikyou.

- Não, ela é diferente. – Sesshoumaru disse, chamando a atenção da garota. – Não faça isso consigo mesma, Kagura. Você sabe que não foi a culpada pelo que aconteceu.

- Eu deveria ter ajudado.

- E morrido no processo? – Sesshoumaru pareceu irritado. – Já tivemos essa conversa antes. Você mal conseguia levantar da cama porque seu irmão havia descoberto sobre nós. Novamente. E feito você pagar por desafiá-lo.

- Eu sabia o quanto ela estava fraca, Sesshoumaru. E você também. – Ela o fitou acusadoramente. – Não deveria tê-la deixado me curar.

- Desculpe-me por considerá-la mais importante do que uma sacerdotisa velha.

- Eu não... – Ela correu em sua direção quando ele se afastou, mas era tarde demais. Sesshoumaru já havia desaparecido. – Droga, odeio quando você faz isso.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Sangô? – A garota chamou novamente, o rosto pálido parecia cheio de preocupação. –Você está bem?

- Sim, tudo bem. – Sangô forçou um sorriso e levantou-se depressa. – Pode fazer o café? Preciso falar com InuYasha. – Passou pela garota que a encarava muda, mas virou-se no ultimo instante. – Coma algo, você parece péssima.

- Eu... – Kagome piscou quando a outra garota correu para o corredor que levava aos quartos. – Obrigada pela preocupação... Acho.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha estava terminando de se vestir depois de tomar banho quando Sangô entrou no quarto sem bater. Ainda segurando a camiseta, ele se virou para encará-la com raiva.

- Eu sei que é sua casa, Sangô, mas isso é ridículo. – Ele disse enquanto ela fechava a porta e se aproximava – Você tem que bater na porta **antes** de entrar e—

- Sesshoumaru...

- Eu sei que meu desagradável irmão esteve aqui. – InuYasha deu as costas para a garota e vestiu a camiseta. – Mas isso não é motivo para...

- Sete anos daqui a dois meses, InuYasha. Sete anos da morte de Kikyou.

Ele terminou de se vestir e virou-se novamente para a garota sem esconder a confusão.

- Eu sei quanto tempo faz, Sangô. – Ele começou lentamente. - Você bebeu logo cedo? Não está fazendo sentido. – Ela acertou um tapa em sua nuca e ele gemeu – Mas que diabo, Sangô...

- Kagome está com Naraku a oito anos, InuYasha. – Ele continuou a fitá-la sem entender e ela suspirou exasperada. – Aquelas pessoas, a que nos pediram ajuda. A garota que Kikyou disse ser importante demais. A última a ser salva era...

- Kagome. – Ele finalmente entendeu. – Ela está com ele a todo esse tempo?

- Sim, mas...

- Não podemos deixá-la usar seus poderes novamente. – Aquilo pareceu deixá-lo fora de si. Ele agarrou os braços de Sangô e a segurou com força. – Você sabe o que significa passar tanto tempo com ele?

- InuYasha, você não está entendendo a parte mais importante! – Sango mordeu os lábios, tentando ignorar a dor quando as garras afiadas dele penetraram a pele de seus braços. – Os humanos que estavam conosco aquele dia. Os que morreram no desmoranamento...

- A família dela?

Sangô concordou com um aceno mudo, mas a seguir percebeu sua tolice e se forçou a dizer as palavras.

- Sim. Kikyou não conseguiu salvá-los e nós não nos lembramos deles na confusão.

As mãos do hanyou perderam a força e ele a soltou.

- Eles não deveriam estar conosco. – Ele disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Sim, Kohaku nos convenceu a... Ah não. Kohaku. – Sangô repetiu o nome com voz tremula. – Ele nos convenceu a levá-los. Por isso se sentia tão culpado. Não fomos os únicos que ele traiu. – A garota deixou-se cair de joelhos e levantou a cabeça para o hanyou. – Por isso ele insistia tanto que deveríamos matá-lo!

InuYasha fechou os olhos tentado se acalmar. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? Por que sempre que algo bom estava prestes a acontecer, algo mil vezes ruim aparecia para acabar com sua felicidade?

- Como vamos contar a ela, InuYasha?

InuYasha abriu os olhos lentamente, os orbes dourados tão intensamente que por um momento Sangô imaginou que ele podia vê-la novamente.

- Simples. – Ele disse lentamente. – Não vamos contar a ela.


	18. Capítulo 17

N.A. – _O que dizer depois de todo esse tempo? Hum... Melhor me poupar o trabalho e não dizer nada!_

_PAra compensar, este capítulo tem o dobro de páginas dos outros. Serve?_

_Vou apenas repetir que, __não importa quanto tempo demore, eu tenho total intenção de terminar os fics em aberto__. Caso alguém queira saber o que acontece, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, - Hum... Dois anos dessa vez.- ficarei muito feliz que vocês ainda tenham paciência para acompanhar e espero sinceramente que gostem e ficarei eternamente agradecida se decidirem deixar review dizendo o que acharam. :D_

_Sim, está no final e eu pretendo não demorar o mesmo tempo para atualizar e finalizar desta vez._

_Beijos a todas que ainda acompanham, especialmente a Lally Y K por revisareste capítulo. Amor, se mesmo assim escapou algum erro, a culpa é sua por __travar o maldito arquivo para edição__, tá? Eu tive que abrir dois arquivos e olhar um por um pra arrumar! XD_

* * *

**Until Death**

**Capítulo 17**

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

**I want know what love is**

**Wynonna Judd**

_- Como vamos contar a ela, InuYasha?_

_- Simples. Não vamos contar a ela._

Kagome encostou-se a parede com todo o peso do corpo, cobrindo os lábios com as duas mãos para evitar que qualquer som escapasse. Sentiu os olhos arderem e os fechou, sentindo as pernas perdendo a força de sustenta-la. Queria poder correr e se esconder até que tudo fizesse sentido em sua mente.

'_Não pode ser verdade. Eles não estão mortos. É outro pesadelo'_ Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e algumas deslizaram Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e algumas deslizarem por seu rosto. OSentiu o corpo começouar a deslizar para baixo, suas pernas desistindo de continuar mantê-laendo-a em pé quando duas mãos seguraram seus braços e ela abriu os olhos, assustada.

'_Miroku...'_ Mais lágrimas deixaram seus olhos sem que ela tentasse contê-las. Abriu a boca para falar, mas ele fez sinal para que ela continuasse calada e passou um braço por sua cintura, ajudando-a a sair da casa e caminhar até uma parte afastada do jardim para que InuYasha não pudesse ouvi-laouvi-laos. Ele a soltou quando chegaram ao jardim e ela se deixou cair de joelhos no chão, abraçando a si mesma enquanto chorava baixinho.

- Agora você sabe porque não deve ouvir escondida.

A garota baixou a cabeça e balançou o corpo enquanto continuava a chorar. Não fez qualquer gesto para afastá-lo quando ele a abraçou. Escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, o choro se tornando mais forte.

- Eu não... – Ela começou e parou. – Eu só...

- Eu sei. – Ele disse gentilmente, ainda abraçando-a. – Às vezes é difícil suportar tudo sozinha.

- Não... – Kagome disse, sua voz rouca pelo choro. Respirou fundo e se forçou a parar de chorar, antes de colocar as duas mãos no peito dele e empurrá-lo gentilmente para fita-lo em meio as lágrimas. – É tudo culpa minha.

O rapaz a fitou confuso.

- Do que está falando, Senhorita Kagome?

- Minha família, Kikyou, Kohaku... – As lágrimas começaram a correr novamente e ela ignorou a maneira que ele a chamou. – Todos estão mortos por minha culpa.

- Não entendo como isso possa ser verdade, Senhorita.

- Se eu tivesse ouvido. Se não tivesse sido tão egoísta... – Os olhos azuis pareciam mais claros quando ela o fitou. – Eu não entendia. Eu era só uma garotinha... – Ela precisou parar novamente e respirar fundo quando seu peito pareceu apertar, impedindo-a de respirar. – Eu não queria abandonar tudo. Meus amigos, minha vida... Eu só queria me divertir. Não pensei... Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse mata-los.

- Senhorita Kagome...

- Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse; Se eu soubesse... – Ela secou as lágrimas com as mãos tremulas. – Eu queria ser livre e olhe o que causei. – A ironia pareceu ser demais e ela começou a rir enquanto as lagrimas continuavam a cair, tornando difícil ver o rapaz a sua frente. – Matei todos eles com meu egoísmo e não há nada para me consolar. – Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, tentando parar de chorar. De rir. Tentando inutilmente se controlar. – Eu não sou livre. Não tenho amigos. Não tenho família...

O rapaz a encarou em silencio, esperando que ela continuasse, e quando isso não aconteceu, tentou novamente abraça-la. O som do choro da garota ficava cada vez mais alto, misturado ao riso amargo que deixava os lábios femininos. Ela não tentou se afastar e deixou que ele a abraçasse novamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não. Não vai. – Ela disse, a voz rouca e angustiada. – Nada vai ficar bem. Nunca mais.

O rapaz apenas continuou a abraça-la em silencio, com. aA cabeça abaixada e um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sangô encarou o hanyou em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- O que você quer dizer com _'Não vamos contar a ela'_?

- Você está ficando surda? Quero dizer exatamente o que as palavras significam. – InuYasha continou a fita-la, nem a sombra de algum sentimento aparecendo em seu rosto. – Não vamos contar a ela.

- Você... – Sangô começou a falar e respirou fundo tentando fazer com que as palavras fizessem sentido em sua mente. Apoiou as mãos no chão e começou a levantar. – Sobre a família dela estar morta?

- Nada. Não vamos contar nada. – InuYasha respirou fundo e relutantemente desviou os olhos da garota. – Você sabe o que isso faria com ela? – Ele se virou, dando as costas para a garota e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto. – Ela se culparia por tudo.

- InuYasha... – Sangô parou e balançou a cabeça levemente. – Ela não tem culpa.

- Eu e você sabemos disso, mas se ela souber... – Ele suspirou, afastando-se de Sangô. – Ela não vai entender. Kagome vai pensar que tudo é culpa dela. Ela já pensa assim. Mesmo sem saber de toda a história, ela já se julga culpada.

- Ah, InuYasha... – Sangô falou baixinho, dando um passo na direção do hanyou. – Ela... precisa—

- Não, Sangô. – InuYasha se afastou da garota novamente, dando dois passos em direção da janela. – Eu disse que não vamos dizer nada para ela.

- Vai deixa-la pensando que a família ainda está viva? – Sangô disse depois de alguns momentos em silencio – Não acha que isso é... Cruel?

- Cruel? - Ele se virou novamente para a garota e voltou a fita-la. – Explique-me, Sangô, o que é mais cruel: Deixarmos que ela tenha essa ilusão e continue lutando para se libertar e encontrá-los, ou contarmos a verdade e deixa-la ficar se culpando por suas mortes? A morte de todos eles: A mãe. O avô. O irmão. Kikyou... – Franziu o cenho. – Seu irmão.

- Kohaku? – Sangô arregalou os olhos – Como ela poderia pensar que é culpada pela morte dele?

- Vamos ver, Sangô... – InuYasha cruzou os braços na frente do peito – Será que porque você contou para ela o envolvimento dele com a morte de Kikyou? Como você o encontrou conosco quando tudo aconteceu. Implorando por perdão por ter nos traído – Os orbes dourados pareceram brilhar com raiva. – Como ele se matou com a culpa do que tinha feito?.

Sangô cobriu a boca com as duas mãos e recomeçou a chorar.

- Nada disso é culpa dela.

- Ela não vai pensar assim. – Ele disse simplesmente, e voltou a se virar para a janela – Eu sei.

- InuYasha...

- Quando Miroku voltou? – O hanyou perguntou repentinamente.

- O que? – Sangô perguntou confusa. – Ele... Eu... – Sangô tentou pensar, sem esconder a confusão com a súbita mudança de assunto. – Ele foi até a cidade comprar mantimentos. Só vai voltar... – Ela parou de falar quando o hanyou pegou a espada de cima da cama, a empurrou e passou por ela correndo. – InuYasha? O que aconteceu?

- Se ele não voltou, quem está abraçado Kagome no jardim?

Sangô piscou confusa por alguns segundos até que as palavras dele finalmente fizeram sentido. Correu atrás dele tentando acompanha-lo.

- Você está enxergando?

Ele não respondeu enquanto saia da casa e corria em direção do casal no jardim.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se controlar. Precisava parar de chorar e voltar para a casa antes que sua ausência fosse notada por InuYasha. Abraçou o rapaz a sua frente uma ultima vez antes de deslizar as mãos até seu peito e afastá-lo gentilmente. Abaixou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Nada poderia mudar o que já acontecera. Continuar a chorar apenas estava fazendo com que sua cabeça doesse e ela se sentisse fraca.

- Obrigada, Miroku. – Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, mas um pouco mais audível do que a ultima vez. Notou que o rapaz parecia próximo demais e tentou mais uma vez tentar afirmar que já se sentia melhor. A sua proximidade dele parecia sufoca-la. – Está tudo bem.

- Não, Senhorita Kagome, não está.

Kagome sentiu o corpo congelar ao ouvir a voz que não lembrava ser a de Miroku. Ergueu o rosto lentamente e só conseguiu ver uma sombra borrada a sua frente. Arregalou os olhos e caiu para trás quando tentou se afastar. Xingou-se mentalmente e balançou a cabeça dizendo a si mesma que não podia ser verdade. Sua mente cansada estava pregando peças. Ela só não conseguia enxergar por causa das lágrimas que teimavam em deixar seus olhos.

- Qual o problema, Senhorita Kagome? – A mesma voz vagamente familiar chegou aos ouvidos da garota parecendo divertida com sua reação quando ela tentou se afastar novamente. – Está com medo de mim?

A garota levantou as mãos sujas de terra do chão e as passou pelo rosto. Esfregou os olhos, tentando inutilmente recuperar a visão e xingou-se mentalmente pela estupidez quando isso não funcionou e sentiu os grãos de terra grudarem em sua pele e caírem em seus olhos. Por que ela não conseguia ver quem estava a sua frente? Tinha certeza de ter olhado para o rosto dele quando ainda estavam dentro da casa. Ela tinha visto o rosto de Miroku. Como era possível? Como podia ser outra pessoa parada a sua frente agora?

- Claro que não. – Kagome tentou disfarçar o pânico que ameaçava tomar conta de seu corpo e paralisá-la. Respirou fundo e levantou-se lentamente. Percebeu que a sombra a sua frente imitou seus movimentos, sem se afastar.

- Parece nervosa.

Ela limitou-se a limpar as mãos nas roupas e ignorou o comentário do rapaz, que parecia se divertir com suas ações.

- Eu ainda estou nervosa. – Ela disse, a voz tremula, tentando culpar seu atual estado a crise de choro que tivera momentos atrás. – Mas precisamos voltar. Antes que InuYasha note nossa ausência. – Tentou se virar na direção da casa para enfatizar suas palavras.

O rapaz riu novamente e segurou o braço da garota, impedindo-a de se afastar. Kagome ergueu a cabeça para fitar seu rosto e isso pareceu diverti-lo.

- Não consegue me ver, não é mesmo?

Kagome concordou com um aceno mudo. O tom de voz dele deixava claro que não precisava de resposta para saber a verdade.

- Não está curiosa da razão? – Ele perguntou tocando o rosto da garota levemente. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e falou baixinho. – Não deveria usar seus poderes para truques inúteis.

Kagome arfou e livrou-se do toque do rapaz com um safanão. Levou as mãos ao rosto novamente e sentiu as cicatrizes de InuYasha cobrindo a pele ao redor de seus olhos_. 'Como? Isso não deveria acontecer agora. Eu não usei meus poderes agora.'_

- Sim, Senhorita Kagome... – O rapaz riu, divertindo-se com a expressão de pânico que tomou o rosto da garota. – Agora você é minha.

oOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha ignorou como a luz do exterior da casa parecia ferir seus olhos no momento que passou pela porta. Fazia muitos anos que não precisava se preocupar com pequenos detalhes como caminhar na direção da luz e senti-la ferir machucar seus olhos. Lutou contra a reação instintiva de parar e se proteger. Havia algo mais importante no momento. Precisava descobrir quem era o rapaz segurando Kagome e, mais importante, como ele havia se aproximado tanto da casa sem que ele não percebesse algo errado até ser tarde demais.

- Não! – Balançou a cabeça. Não era tarde demais. Ainda não.

- InuYasha? – A voz de Sangô o alcançou. – Você consegue ver? Como?

- Não importa. – Ele se viu obrigado a dizer, tentando cortar o fluxo de perguntas. – Isso não importa. – Repetiu sem esconder a irritação. A verdade era que ele mesmo não sabia. Como Kagome dissera, no momento que o sol nascera e ele voltara a ser um hanyou sua visão retrocedera, mas ao invés de deixa-lo na costumeira total escuridão, ele podia ver sombras. Quando Sangô invadira seu quarto despejando informações que ele preferia ignorar, pela primeira vez em anos ele podia ver a silhueta da garota, o que tornou difícil para que ele desviasse o olhar dela, mas apenas poucos minutos atrás ele notara notou que sua visão voltara a ser quase perfeita.

- InuYasha!

- Agora não, Sangô. – Ele se forçou a repetir. – Kagome está... – Ele parou de falar, sentindo o corpo congelar ao ver o casal levantar, o rapaz colocar Kagome sobre seu ombro e em seguida o som da voz quase em pânico da garota gritando seu nome. Segurou a bainha da espada com mais força e aumentou a velocidade para alcançar o casal, ignorando totalmente a voz de Sangô.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Não... – Kagome fechou os olhos de novo e colocou as mãos no peito do rapaz e o empurrou com todas as forças que tinha. Ouviu a risada dele em resposta quando ele a abraçou com mais força, impedindo-a de se afastar. – Pare! Miroku?!

- Infelizmente para você, não. – O rapaz se afastou e fitou o rosto da garota coberto por pequenas cicatrizes. – Finalmente consegui o que precisava. Finalmente vou libertar minha família.

- Família? – Kagome piscou, finalmente reconhecendo a voz. Não podia ser real. Ele nunca a trairia. O rapaz era seu amigo. A única coisa parecida com um amigo que tivera nos anos que estivera presa. – Bankotsu? Por quê?

Ele simplesmente a ignorou, levantou-a e jogando-a sobre o ombro disse.

- Você vai ser o pagamento pela minha liberdade.

'_Não. Não. Não!'_ Kagome sentia a conhecida fraqueza que a acompanhava sempre que usava demais seus poderes._ 'Não posso voltar. Não posso. Quem vai protege-los se eu não estiver aqui?'_ Forçou-se a respirar fundo uma ultima vez e gritou com todas as forças que conseguiu:

- INUYASHA!

oOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha desembainhou a espada antes mesmo de alcança-los. Viu que o rapaz ainda não notara sua aproximação e saltou para a frente dele, impedindo-o de fugir. Percebeu com desgosto as feições do rapaz se distorcerem em um sorriso ao reconhece-lo. Por quanto tempo ele estivera por perto, espionando-os para reconhece-lo? Não importava mais descobrir quem ele era, apenas impedi-lo de fugir e contar para Naraku aonde eles estavam porque agora, enquanto as feições verdadeiras do rapaz apareciam e seu disfarce sumia, ele podia sentir a presença dele. Sabia que estavam ligados de alguma maneira e se o odioso hanyou não estava ali pessoalmente para tornar todas as ameaças que fizera a Kagome realidade, era porque não conseguiria descobrir seu paradeiro até que o humano a sua frente retornasse.

- Eu cheguei a pensar que isso não seria necessário... – O rapaz disse com um suspiro. Colocou Kagome no chão com nenhuma delicadeza sem se preocupar quando a garota simplesmente continuou deitada. – Não tenho interesse nas brigas idiotas de Naraku.

- Quem é você? – InuYasha apontou a espada para o peito do rapaz, forçando-se a ignorar a figura da garota pálida no chão. – Não, não preciso saber isso. – InuYasha disse no mesmo momento que o rapaz abriu a boca para responder. – Se não tem interesse nos assuntos de Naraku, por que está levando a garota?

- Porque _**ela**_ – Bankotsu fez um sinal com a cabeça para Kagome – é o pagamento pela liberdade de meu irmão.

- Seu irmão... – InuYasha riu sem humor – O que faz você pensar que Naraku vai cumprir sua promessa?

- Ele vai.

- Por que?

- Eu sei que vai. – Bankostsu disse depois de alguns minutos de silencio. – Eu simplesmente sei.

- Por que? – InuYasha insistiu, encostando a ponta afiada da espada no peito do rapaz. – Ou melhor, como você sabe? – O rapaz deu um passo para o lado, tentando se livrar da espada em seu peito. – Ele provavelmente está morto. – InuYasha o seguiu e repetiu o movimento, tentando afastá-lo de Kagome.

- Ele não está morto! – O rapaz quase gritou.

- Quem disse isso? Naraku? – O hanyou perguntou aproveitando-se da distração do rapaz para força-lo a se afastar mais alguns passos de Kagome. – Deixe eu contar um segredo, ele **mente**. Você não pode—

- Meu irmão **não** está morto! – O rapaz repetiu. A dúvida aparecia em seu rosto. – Ela me disse.

- Quem é ela?

- Ela me mostrou. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! – Bankotsu disse, a dúvida momentânea desaparecendo de seu rosto. – Ele disse que você tentaria fazer isso, hanyou. – Completou, quase cuspindo a ultima palavra. – Mas não vai me enganar. Eu sei que ele está vivo e vou tê-lo de volta assim que levar a garota.

- Quem é ela? – InuYasha repetiu, perdendo a paciência. - Como você pode ter... – InuYasha parou quando viu o rapaz desabar no chão a sua frente. Piscou, confuso por um momento, e finalmente viu a figura aparecer a alguns passos de distancia. – O que diabo você fez? Eu não—

- Precisava da minha ajuda. – Sesshoumaru disse ignorando totalmente o olhar de raiva que recebeu do irmão. – Eu conheço essa frase.

- O que diabo você fez com ele? – InuYasha repetiu quase cedendo a tentação de acertar a cabeça do irmão com a espada.

- Eu não pretendia fazer nada, mas você estava demorando demais. – O irmão deu de ombros. – Só acertei ele com aquela pedra para poupar todos nós de continuar ouvindo essa enrolação. – Por que demorou tanto? Por que estava _conversando_ com o inimigo? – Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar reprovador na direção do hanyou – Você não aprendeu nada? Enfie a ponta afiada no coração do vilão e acabe com tudo rápido. Sem ladainha sobre as razões e planos do idiota.

- **Eu** estava _**demorando**_ demais? – InuYasha franziu o cenho quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Kagome. – E por que, em nome de todos os deuses, **você** ainda está aqui?

- O correto seria _'novamaente'_, não _'ainda'_. – Sesshoumaru tocou o rosto da garota, procurando por algum ferimento. – Eu fui embora e voltei. Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar aqui de guarda o tempo todo. Você mesmo vive dizendo como não precisa de ajuda.

- Eu não... – Bufou - Pare de tocá-la. – InuYasha quase rosnou guardando a espada e abaixando-se do outro lado da garota. Tocou o rosto pálido, notando com desgosto como suas cicatrizes haviam estavam voltandohaviam voltado para a pele delicada dela.

- Quão bem está sua visão? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ignorando a ultima frase do irmão.

- Não é do seu interesse. – InuYasha disse, levantando a garota nos braços e dando meia volta para retornar para a casa.

- Ela está bem? – Sangô perguntou quase sem fôlego ao alcança-los. Tocou o rosto de Kagome e mordeu os lábios para conter o som de surpresa que ameaçou deixa-los quando viu as cicatrizes. – Precisamos leva-la para casa.

InuYasha lhe lançou um olhar irritado por ela estar lhe dizendo o óbvio e começou a andar. Parou depois de dois passos e virou-se para o irmão. Franziu o cenho e engoliu a irritação antes de perguntar:

- Você...

- Sim? – Sesshoumaru o encarou desinteressado.

- Você... – InuYasha recomeçou, forçando-se a terminar dessa vez. – _**Pode me ajudar**_ e trazê-loer ele para casa?

- Espere. Espere só um minuto. – Sesshoumaru fingiu surpresa o que apenas irritou o meio irmão. – Deixe-me ver se entendi corretamente... – Deu um passo na direção de InuYasha e lhe lançou um arremedo de sorriso. – O poderoso hanyou cego vai me dar a **honra** de ajuda-lo?

- Esqueça, eu não preciso tanto de sua ajuda. – InuYasha disse sem esconder a irritação. – Sangô, seja útil e amarre o humano, eu venho busca-lo assim que—

- Eu não disse que não faria, só estava me certificando de que ouvi corretamente. – Sesshoumaru agarrou uma das pernas do rapaz e começou a arrastá-lo.

InuYasha girou os olhos e recomeçou a andar na direção da casa, ignorando Sangô dizendo indignada:

- Não pode carrega-loar ele **assim**! Vai acabar machucando ele!

- Quem se importa? Se ele bater a cabeça em alguma pedra pelo caminho vai demorar mais para acordar e me poupar o trabalho de amarrá-lo. – Sesshoumaru ignorou a garota seguindo-o reclamando enquanto continuava carregando o rapaz para casa. – Tenha calma. É só um humano.

- EU sou só uma humana! – Sangô rebateu sem esconder a irritação, principalmente quando ele a ignorou e continuou caminhando, forçando-a a segui-lo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha estava sentado ao lado da cama, cuidadosamente limpando o rosto de Kagome com um tecido úmido. Uma parte de si se sentia egoistamente feliz por poder enxergar e se certificar de que ela estava bem, apesar de esgotada, mas a outra parte ficava se remoendo com culpa e dúvida por não saber o que isso estava fazendo com ela. Quando seria a ultima vez que ela faria algo por ele que seria demais? Quando ela usaria seus poderes pela ultima vez? Quanto tempo até que ficasse cela fique como Kikyou?

O hanyou afastou o pano úmido da garota e o atirou dentro da bacia com água no mesmo momento que ouviu a voz de Sangô vindo do único outro cômodo vazio da casa.

- Por que está fazendo isso com ele, Sesshoumaru?

- Parece óbvio para **mim** que a razão de amarrá-lo é para impedi-lo de **matar vocês** e fugir assim que acordar. – Foi a resposta calma que se seguiu.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – SangõSangô disse irritada – Não me deixou cuidar dele ou examinar os ferimentos e... – Ela fez uma pausa, sua voz aumentando de intensidade, obviamente uma tentativa de calar o yokai. – Eu sei que ele está machucado. Não pense que não vi _você procurando cada pedra_ que existe no jardim para acertar a cabeça dele no caminho.

- Eu disse que não queria tocar no humano se não fosse necessário.

- E para isso você praticamente fez o coitado entrar em coma?

SangõSangô parecia a ponto de ter um ataque de fúria e antes que isso acontecesse, InuYasha pensou que seria melhor intervir. Lançou um ultimo olhar para a figura adormecida da garota na cama e ergueu-se, saindo do quarto dela e seguindo na direção das vozes. Entrou no quarto vazio a não ser por uma cadeira onde agora o rapaz humano estava amarrado e inconsciente. Suspirou.

- Quem vai me dizer a razão do escândalo?

- InuYasha! – A garota se virou para ele. – Diga ao seu irmão para me deixar examinar o—

- Não. – InuYasha a cortou.

- Não? – Ela pareceu surpresa com a resposta. – Como assim _'não'_?

- Sangô, caso você não tenha notado, o pobre humano que você está querendo tratar quase raptou Kagome e... – Ele parou de falar quando a garota arregalou os olhos e o empurrou para deixar o quarto. - Ei! Aonde você vai?

- Kagome. – Ela disse simplesmente antes de correr para o quarto da garota. Sentiu alguém segurar seu braço e puxá-la de volta para o corredor. – Que diabo, InuYasha! Eu preciso ver se ela está ferida.

- Não está. – Ele disse colocando as duas mãos nos ombros da garota e empurrando para longe do quarto. – Já fiz isso. Ela está... bem.

- InuYasha! Eu cuido dela—

- Não.

- Não? – Sangô colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou irritada. – Sabe, estou cansada de ouvir essa palavra.

- Vá cuidar do humano.

- Mas você disse—

- Estava enganado. Vá cuidar do humano e venha me avisar quando ele acordar. – Ele colocou a mão sobre o rosto dela e a empurrou antes de trancar a porta quando ela tentou passar por ele – Eu cuido de Kagome.

Sangô encarou a porta fechada em silencio por alguns minutos antes de explodir. Se atirou contra a porta e começou a bater contra a superfície de madeira com as duas mãos fechadas.

- Estou cansada de vocês me darem ordem. É minha maldita casa! – Ela quase caiu quando a porta foi aberta subitamente. InuYasha a segurou colocando uma mão em sua testa e a empurrando de novo para longe.

- Pare com isso. _Pessoa doente aqui._ – Ele disse apontando para a cama com o polegar.

- Você disse que ela estava bem!

- Pare de fazer barulho e vá fazer o que mandei! – Ele disse antes de fechar a porta novamente com força.

Sangôõ fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e não atacar a porta novamente. _' A porta não tem culpa. E não quero acordar Kagome.' _ Suspirou e sem outra alternativa virou para voltar para o outro quarto e foi quando finalmente percebeu o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Você colocou a _**mão no meu rosto**_ e me empurrou? Eu não acredito que você ousou fazer isso! – Sangô bufou quando ouviu o som de um riso baixo, virou-se na direção do som e encontrou Sesshoumaru recostado na parede observando a cena. – Nem uma palavra. – Disse enquanto passava por ele. – Não quero ouvir nem **UMA** palavra vindo de você.

oOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha estava sentando novamente na inconfortável cadeira ao lado da cama. Havia vistoViu o sol se pôr e nascer duas vezes. Ouvira a voz de Miroku quando ele finalmente voltouara para casa com os mantimentos. Ignorouara a voz de Sangô perguntando se ele não ia abrir a porta pelo menos para pegar comida_. 'Você precisa comer algo, InuYasha'_ ela dizia todas as vezes. No começo com raiva e agora com preocupação. Por que ela não entendia que ele não queria comer? Por que não o deixava em paz?

Levantou da cadeira e sentou-se no chão, embaixo da janela, repousou a espada sobre as pernas e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, baixando a cabeça. Ele ainda conseguia ver. As cicatrizes continuavam cobrindoainda cobriam o rosto de Kagome e isto o estava deixando louco. Ficava o tempo todo analisando o rosto da garota, procurando por algum sinal que servisse de pista sobre o que utilizar seus poderes por tanto tempo estavam causando a ela. Quanto tempo ia demorar para que tudo voltasse ao normal? Se continuasse assim ela acabaria como Kikyou.

- Não. – Ele levantou depressa derrubando a espada no chão e se aproximou da cama. – Não vou deixar você morrer.

- Então finalmente aconteceu.

InuYasha girou e fitou a janela encontrando a figura do irmão sentado no parapeito da mesma. Franziu o cenho encarando-o com raiva.

- Do que diabos está falando agora? – Deu um passo na direção da janela . – E por que diabos você ainda está aqui? – Ignorou como sua voz soara como quando era criança e o irmão não o deixava em paz por um minuto. Sempre atormentando-o com algo inútil pelo simples prazer de irritá-lo.

- Você enlouqueceu. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente entrando pela janela. – Eu sempre soube que isto ia acontecer. Eu tentei avisar nosso pai, mas ele me ouviu? – Continuou falando ignorando a reação que causava no hanyou – Claro que não. O _**precioso InuYasha**_ ia ser melhor que todos nós.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente deixar de lado o quanto me odeia, como o velho gostava mais de mim, como ele nunca e... – Parou de falar quando o viu sentar-se lenta e despreocupadamente na mesma poltrona que ocupara na lua nova. – Não. Esqueça. Simplesmente me deixe em paz de uma vez.

- Não vai acontecer.

- Por que? – InuYasha tentou se controlar e baixou o tom de voz antes de continuar. – Por que você—

- Por que está sussurrando? Achei que queria que a garota acordasse. – Sesshoumaru apoiou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e apoiou o rosto na mão. – Ás vezes acho que sua cabeça simplesmente não funciona direito.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Não está com fome? – O yokai perguntou surpreendendo-o.

- Por que?

- Eu fico de guarda e você vai comer.

- Eu não preciso... – InuYasha ouviu o próprio estomago roncar e desviou os olhos da expressão zombeteira do irmão. – Por que faria isso por mim?

- Vamos dizer que não é por você. –Sesshoumaru se recostou na poltrona. – E se algo acontecer, vou ter que aguentar aquela humana irritante me perseguindo para arrastar sua carcaça inútil para o precipício mais próximo para se livrar do mal cheiro.

- Ahn? – InuYasha perguntou, confuso com o rumo da conversa.

- Você é pesado e se morrer vai começar a feder. Nada mais lógico que se livrar da sua carcaça inútil.

- Por que ela pediria para você me jogar de um precipício?

- Ela não pediria. Eu simplesmente faria isso para não ter que ficar mais tempo perto da sua carcaça fétida enquanto cavo um buraco para enterrá-lo.

- Sesshoumaru... – InuYasha começou lentamente depois de alguns segundos de silencio com a descrição detalhada do meio irmão. Parou, respirou fundo, procurando em sua mente algo para dizer que fizesse sentido. – Por que...

- Vá comer alguma coisa, InuYasha – Sesshoumaru repetiu calmamente. – Rápido, antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Eu não—

- Eu vou atirar você para fora e trancar a porta se for preciso. – Sesshoumaru o fitou um pequeno sorriso curvando seu lábios – E você sabe que se eu fizer isso, você não vai conseguir voltar.

InuYasha franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, encarando o irmão com um desafio mudo. _'Quero ver você tentar.'_

- Você sempre foi _**tão problemático**_. – Antes mesmo que terminasse a frase, Sesshoumaru tinhahavia levantado e agarrado o meio irmão pela nuca e aberto a porta. – Não pode dizer que não avisei. – Completou, jogando o hanyou pela porta. Ignorou o barulho alto que ressoou pela casa quando o corpo dele se chocou contra a parede oposta. – Faça o que mandei e eu o deixo entrar novamente.

InuYasha o fitou com uma mistura de choque e raiva pelo meio irmão realmente ter cumprido a ameaça. Deu um passo na direção da porta e viu o outro rapaz cruzar os braços na frente do peito e fazer um sinal com a cabeça na direção da cozinha. Não havia dúvida da mensagem_. 'Vá fazer o que mandei.'_

- O que diabos estão fazendo? – Sangô perguntou irritada, abrindo a porta ao lado de InuYasha. – Vão começar a destruir minha casa? Agora? – Encarou os dois sem esconder a irritação. – Não podem pelo menos esperar até de manhã para isso?

InuYasha abriu a boca para responder, mas viu o irmão dar de ombros e começar a fechar a porta. Virou-se para impedi-lo, mas só encontrou a porta fechada.

- Sesshoumaru! - Ele começou, esmurrando a porta. – Pare de brincadeira e me deixe entrar!

- Sabe, InuYasha, você sequer pensar que eu esteja brincando com você me ofende. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e empurrou o irmão para longe. – Agora vá fazer o que eu disse. – Limpou as mãos nas próprias roupas e franziu o cenho para o rapaz. – Aproveite e tome um banho também. _Você fede._ –Completou antes de fechar a porta novamente.

InuYasha encarou a porta, pronto para coloca-la abaixo e entrar quando ouviu o riso vindo da garota parada ao seu lado. Lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Não é bom quando alguém te expulsa, não é? – Ela cruzou os braços e continuou rindo. – Veja o lado bom. Pelo menos ele não empurrou você pela _testa_.

- Sangô... – InuYasha começou – Você é—

- Eu esquento a comida enquanto você toma banho. – A garota o interrompeu, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando para a cozinha. – Ele tem razão, _você fede_.

- Não estou com fome. – Ele repetiu teimosamente.

- Mas ainda fede. – Ela disse sem parar de andar.

InuYasha olhou para si mesmo. Fitando as roupas que vestia a quase três dias agora e , e suspirou, dando-se por vencido. Sem uma palavra, marchou para o próprio quarto e apanhou a toalha antes de caminhar para o banheiro e fechar a porta com força.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru saiu de perto da porta ao ouvir o chuveiro ser ligado e sentou-se na cadeira que o meio-irmão ocupara antes. Fitou a garota humana adormecida e falou baixo para que o hanyou não pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Já é o suficiente, não acha?

A figura da garota pareceu emitir uma luz azul antes que ela se sentasse e o fitasse com raiva.

- Quanto tempo vai continuar com isso?

- Enquanto for preciso. – A voz soou baixa e cansada e a figura translucida continuou a encará-lo sem esconder a raiva que sentia. – Por que **você** está fazendo isso?

- Não vou deixar que aquele idiota se mate esperando um sinal de que ela está melhor. – Sesshoumaru endireitou o corpo e recostou-se na cadeira. – Não de novo.

- Não é da sua conta! – A voz soou novamente, parecendo mais forte e levantou-se da cama, deixando a garota adormecida na cama. – Você nem deveria estar aqui. Por que está aqui?

- Alguma coisa estava me incomodando desde a lua nova.,,- Sesshoumaru começou calmamente, ignorando a figura parada a seu lado ameaçadoramente. – Como uma humana ignorante, que não sabia que podia ferir e se defender usando seus poderes, conseguiria fazer algo mais complicado como devolver a visão ao idiota?.

- Pare de chama-lo assim! – Ela quase gritou. O brilho azul se tornou mais forte e ela parecia pronta a ataca-lo. Parou quando ele ergueu a cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar frio.

- Você tem alguma noção do que está fazendo com ela? – Ele perguntou, levantando-se lentamente sem demonstrar qualquer reação a ameaça. – Ou está tão preocupada com aquele idiota que não se importa com **quem** vai ferir no meio do caminho?

- Desde quando **você se importa** com humanos?

- Desde quando você **não se importa**?

Os olhos castanhos se abriram com surpresa e a figura pareceu encolher. O brilho ameaçador diminuiu e ela finalmente se fez visível. O kimono branco impecável, os longos cabelos brancos e o rosto delicado e tão parecido com a garota desacordada na cama, mas coberto por sinais de idade.

- Eu só queria ajuda-los.

- Como? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem reação quando ela caiu de joelhos. – Como exatamente achou que faria isso, Kikyou? Exaurindo a garota até que ela não passe de uma casca vazia como você?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tirando de seu precioso hanyou a outra mulher que ele ama? – Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela. – Fazendo ele se remoer com culpa, dor e solidão **novamente**?

- Eu só queria devolver o que tirei dele.

- Sacrificando a garota?

- Não! – Ela baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Eu nunca faria isso.

- Não é o que parece. Olhe para ela. – Ele disse, sem emoção. Apontou para a figura pálida e imóvel na cama. – Veja o que você está causando enquanto a manipula para fazer essas coisas. Enquanto a força a usar seus poderes quando não deveria. Não era necessário agora. Ele pode se virar muito bem sem visão até que—

- Eu sei! Eu não causei isso! – Kikyou levantou rapidamente e se aproximou da cama novamente. – Ela fez isso sozinha.

- Você—

- O choque quando descobriu que a família estava morta causou isso. – Ela continuou. – Eu me aproximei dela para ajuda-la a se controlar, mas não consegui. Eu apenas...

- Ela fez isso sozinha?

- Sim. – Kikyou sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou o rosto da garota carinhosamente. – Quando ela perdeu o controle, a ultima coisa que tinhhavia feito, voltou. – Ela ergue o rosto para o yokai quando ele parou a seu lado. – Ela ainda estava conectada com ele. Ele ainda não estava totalmente cego, mas quando ela descobriu o que tinha acontecido. Quando descobriu que sua família estava morta, ela simplesmente...

- Fez com que ele voltasse a ver novamente.

Kikyou concordou com um aceno e voltou sua atenção para a garota.

- Quanto tempo vai custar a ela? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sentando-se novamente.

- Nenhum.

- Não minta para mim, sacerdotisa. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos – Eu sei que ela está fragilizada depois de tantos anos com Naraku. Eu sei que—

- Não vai custar nada porque eu estou dando a ela o que restou de poder comigo. – Kikyou sorriu, tocando o rosto da garota carinhosamente.

- Por que? – Sesshoumaru perguntou – Isso não vai fazer você desaparecer de uma vez?

- E não é assim que deveria ter sido? – Kikyou respondeu em um fio de voz. Tocou as cicatrizes gentilmente para não perturbá-la. As lágrimas encheram seu olhos. – Eu tirei coisas demais deles porque não **admiti** que meu tempo tinha passado. Falhei em minha missão porque **não aceitei** que já era tarde demais para **mim**. – As mãos delicadas se afastaram da garota e tocaram o próprio rosto. – Eu queria ter terminado tudo naquele dia. Livrado todos nós.

- Eu sei. – Sesshoumaru disse, chamando sua atenção.

- Eu estava fraca demais para cuidar de tudo sozinha, desperdicei tempo e poder demais com pequenas coisas durante os anos. – Ela respirou fundo. – Mas ela é forte. Deveria estar tão fraca quanto eu por tudo que passou, mas ela ainda é forte. – Um pequeno sorriso curvou os lábios femininos. – Ela pode terminar o que comecei.

- E ter o mesmo fim que você?

- Não. – Kikyou disse com firmeza. – Eu posso evitar isso. Posso consertar isso. – Ela o fitou. – Darei o que me resta de poder para que ela não tenha o mesmo fim que eu. Para que eles tenham um **final diferente**. Farei tudo para que eles possam—

- Você não tem certeza de nada, sacerdotisa. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Só vai sacrificar a todos inutilmente mais uma vez.

- Não vai ser inútil se você lutar ao lado deles.

- Não vou fazer nada disso.

- Mesmo? – Kikyou sorriu. – Mesmo se isso lhe desse aquilo que você mais deseja?

- Você não sabe o que eu desejo, Kikyou.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru, você está enganado. – Kikyou levantou-se da cama lentamente e virou-se para fita-lo com determinação. – Você quer o mesmo que eu. Você quer ser feliz.

- Bobagem. – Ele disse, dando-lhe as costas. – Felicidade não existe.

- Ajude-me, Sesshoumaru. – Kikyou disse. – Ajude-me e tudo aquilo que você deseja vai ser seu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sangô observava o hanyou devorando a comida rapidamente com um sorriso nos lábios. Era bom vê-lo dessa forma. As longas mechas prateadas molhadas e caindo pelas costas, umedecendo o tecido da camisa limpa que ele tinhhavia vestido depois do banho. A pele lisa do rosto livre de cicatrizes e os olhos dourados brilhavam, sem aquela sombra escura que possuíam desde que ficara cego. Ele comia com tanto apetite e satisfação. Isso a fazia lembrar de como era antes da morte de Kikyou, quando todos estavam bem. Apoiou o rosto na mão e continuou a observá-lo.

- Você não tem mais o que fazer da vida? – InuYasha perguntou pegando mais um pouco de comida. – Não deveria estar vigiando aquilo? – Apontou o quarto onde o rapaz estava preso com o pedaço de frango que segurava. – Você ia dormir, não ia? Inútil. – Disse antes de colocar mais um bocado de comida na boca.

- Você é uma pessoa muito ingrata, InuYasha.

- Sangô... – Ele parou de falar e terminou de mastigar e engoliu antes de continuar. – Você sempre fica me espionando enquanto como com esse sorriso idiota na cara? – Tomou um pouco de leite e a encarou com o cenho franzido. – É assustador. – Estremeceu - Miroku sabe que você faz isso?

- Eu não fico espionando você! – Ela disse indignada.

- Não é o que parece. – Ele disse enquanto continuava a comer observando-a com um olhar desconfiado. – O cara já acordou?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu, tentando não acertá-lo com alguma das tigelas vazias sobre a mesa. – Por isso Miroku o está vigiando.

- Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Sabe, essa é a parte interessante. – Sangô começou, decidida a ignorar a provocação do hanyou. – Você quer saber?

- Não, SangõSangô, perguntei se ele tinha dito alguma coisa só para jogar conversa fora. – Ele respondeu mal humorado.

- _O nome dele é Bankotsu_, como você disse que Kagome o havia chamado. – Sangô completou, decidida a não se irritar mais e perder o controle. – É um dos guardas de Naraku e quer saber como chegou aqui e por que estamos mantendo-o amarrado.

- Imaginei que ele não se lembraria já que parecia controlado por alguém. – InuYasha enfiou o ultimo bocado de comida na boca e recostou-se a cadeira parecendo satisfeito. – O que mais ele disse? Perguntou do irmão?

- Não, ele pareceu bem sincero quando disse que estávamos tentando enganá-lo porque ele **sabia** que o irmão está morto a alguns meses. – Sangô cruzou os braços e o encarou – Na verdade, ele nos acusou de trabalhar para Naraku e estarmos impedindo-o de matar aquele **hanyou sujo**. – Ela deu de ombros quando ele a encarou curioso. – Palavras dele.

- Só isso?

- Ele não quer dizer mais nada e disse que não vamos impedi-lo de... InuYasha! – Sangô chamou quando ele se levantou e deixou a cozinha. Apressou-se a segui-lo. – Aonde você vai?

- O que parece? Conversar com ele.

- Para que?

- Descobrir se o que temos é um aliado ou um traidor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Estava começando a amanhecer quando InuYasha parou na frente da porta do quarto de Kagome. Depois de ouvir a história de Bankotsu, nada havia sidofora esclarecido e ele não sabia se podia ou não confiar no rapaz. Como desconfiara, ele havia tinha sido controlado por Naraku para encontrar Kagome, mas até que ponto era seguro libertá-lo? Naraku já saberia da localização deles ou apenas o mandara enviou para encontra-la, aproveitando da conexão que os dois tinham?

A porta se abriu e Sesshoumaru o encarou demoradamente antes de deixa-lo entrar. Franziu o cenho quando o hanyou continuou parado no corredor.

- O que está esperando? Um convite?

- Não. Achei que você pediria uma palavra mágica. – InuYasha respondeu, finalmente entrando no quarto. – Você sabe, tipo _'Abre-te, Sésamo.'_ ou coisa do tipo.

- Você é um idiota. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, passando por ele.

- Aonde você vai? – InuYasha perguntou, virando-se na direção do irmão. – Eu pensei—

- Não se preocupe, irmãozinho, eu volto logo. – O yokai respondeu. – Tenho coisas para fazer.

- Mas eu pensei... – InuYasha franziu o cenho quando o viu andar na direção da sala. – Esqueça, não preciso de você.

- Ah, sua frase preferida. – Sesshoumaru zombou, parando no meio do corredor. – Quase fiquei preocupado quando você passou mais de dois minutos sem dizê-la.

- Eu odeio você, Seshoumaru.

- Então tudo voltou ao normal. Ótimo. – Sesshoumaru começou a andar em direção a saída. – Cuide da garota até minha volta.

- Eu não preciso que você me diga o que fazer, maldito idiota!

- É claro que não. _Ó poderoso hanyou cego_. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e fitou o irmão parado no corredor em frente a porta do quarto de Kagome. – Ou eu deveria dizer: _Ó poderoso hanyou __**idiota**_?

- Vá embora e não volte! Não preciso de você por perto para me provocar!

- Ah, irmãozinho, mas eu **vou** voltar. – Sesshoumaru parou do lado de fora da casa. – Cuide-se.

InuYasha deu um passo em direção do irmão, mas parou quando a porta se fechou.

- Maldito imbecil, inútil... Sempre tentando me provocar. – Respirou fundo. – Quem precisa dele afinal? E por que está dizendo para eu me cuidar? Eu não faço isso sempre? Quem—

- InuYasha?

O hanyou parou de falar e girou na direção da voz. Sua voz sumiu quando encontrou a figura de Kagome parada no corredor. Seus olhos se fixaram no rosto da garota enquanto se aproximava, pensando que seus olhos estavam lhe pregando uma peça. A pele lisa e perfeita de Kagome, os olhos azuis o encaravam confusos.

- Kagome?

- Por que está falando sozinho? – Ela perguntou simplesmente.

- Kagome... – Ele cruzou a distancia que os separava e a abraçou com força. – Você está bem? Não está sentindo nada?

- Estava melhor antes de você esmagar meus pulmões. – A voz feminina soou estrangulada e ele a soltou, dando um passo para trás para examiná-la. – Estou bem. – Ela disse depois de respirar fundo. Sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. – O que foi?

- Você... – Ele começou e parou, examinado o rosto dela novamente. – Você pode... me ver?

- Claro que sim! – Ela riu. – Que pergunta mais estranha. – Ela ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do hanyou carinhosamente. - Posso ver cada uma das cicatrizes no seu rosto que você... – Ela parou de falar e franziu o cenho. – Onde estão suas cicatrizes?

- Posso fazer a mesma pergunta.

- InuYasha... – Ela baixou a mão e deu um passo para trás. – Você consegue me ver?

- Sim, graças a você. – Ele continuou a fita-la e deu um passo para frente. Inclinou a cabeça confuso quando ela no mesmo momento se afastou dele. – Kagome, o que—? – Suas palavras foram cortadas quando ela fechou a porá com força. – Kagome?

- Vá embora! Me deixe em paz! – A garota gritou encostada a porta que acabara de fechar. – Eu não vou acreditar em nada que você me mostrar! _Por que não me deixa em paz, Naraku?_

- Mas o que diabos? – InuYasha encarou a porta fechada, confuso.

- Quer que eu tente? – Sangô perguntou, observando a cena ao lado de Miroku.

- A quanto tempo você está aí parada?

- Hum... Vamos ver... – A garota disse enquanto se aproximava da porta. – Desde que você e seu irmão idiota estavam trocando elogios.

- Não, querida, desde a parte do _'Abre-te, Sésamo.'_

- Oh sim. Verdade.

- Por que todo mundo fica me espionando agora?

- Ora, InuYasha. – Miroku começou – A gente espiona você a anos, você só não podia nos ver antes.

- Eu sabia!

Sangô o ignorou fazendo um sinal para que os dois se calassem.

- Kagome, querida, por que você não abre a porta para que possamos examiná-la?

- Não! Vocês não estão aqui! – Kagome gritou novamente, começando a chorar. – É tudo parte de outro pesadelo. Se eu abrir a porta, tudo vai se transformar e vocês estarão mortos. Ou feridos. E a casa vai estar em chamas.

- Não seja tola. Está tudo bem. – Sangô insistiu. – Abra a porta.

- Não!

- Você quer que eu tente? – Miroku perguntou.

- Eu não confio em você também! – Kagome respondeu antes que a outra garota tivesse chance. – Não confio em nenhum de vocês!

- Abra a porta, Kagome. **A-GO-RA**! – Sangô começou a bater na porta – Estou ficando realmente cansada de todo mundo trancando portas e me impedindo de entrar em cômodos da _**minha própria maldita casa**_!

- Sangô—

- E você fique longe de mim ou vou socar você em vez da porta!

- Hum... Certo...

- Vão embora! Todos vocês! – Kagome disse, sentada no chão ainda encostada a porta. – Eu não quero... – Ela parou de falar e gritou quando o hanyou entrou no quarto pela janela e a agarrou. – InuYasha, me solte! – Ela socou suas costas quando ele a colocou sobre o ombro e destrancou a porta. – Seu grande idiota cabeça dura!

- InuYasha? – Sangô perguntou quando abriu a porta e viu o rapaz caminhando até a cama e jogando a garota sobre ela.

- Ao contrário de vocês, não fiquei parado em frente a porta quando há outra entrada. – Suspirou quando Kagome tentou levantar e a empurrou de volta para a cama. – Agora vamos deixar as coisas claras. **Você** – Apontou para Kagome. – Fique sentada ai até que possamos conversar. – Virou para o casal parado perto da porta. – **E vocês**, vão fazer comida, porque...

- Você acabou com toda a comida. – Sangô respondeu mal humorada.

- Faça mais. Isso vai te manter ocupada e fora daqui.

- Como é? – SangõSangô deu um passo na direção deles, mas Miroku a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para o corredor. – Pare de me agarrar!

- Vamos, querida, eu ajudo você.

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui! – SangõSangô disse. – Por que **os dois estão vendo**?

- Podemos descobrir depois. - Miroku respondeu calmamente. – Aposto que ela está com fome depois de todos esses dias.

- Mas... – Sangô se deu por vencida e deixou-se ser levada para a cozinha. – Certo, mas eu vou querer saber tudo!

InuYasha suspirou e voltou sua atenção para Kagome. Puxou a cadeira para frente dela e sentou.

- Por que você está vendo? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Não sei, Kagome, imaginei que você fosse a causa.

- Eu não... – Ela arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos para os cabelos. – Você pode me ver? Quanto tempo eu dormi? Eu devo estar—

- Linda.

Kagome baixou as mãos dos cabelos e o fitou. Sorriu, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Tem algo **definitivamente** errado com seus olhos.

- Não, eu posso ver—

- Tem algo muito errado quando você pode ver e diz que estou linda mesmo quando eu sei que é mentira. – Ela pulou para o colo dele e o abraçou. – Ah, InuYasha. Você é um idiota maravilhoso por mentir desse jeito.

O hanyou sorriu e a abraçou de volta.

- Isso não é um sonho? – Ela perguntou.

- Não. – InuYasha continuou a abraça-la, pensando quanto tempo ficara preocupado sem saber como ela estaria quando finalmente acordasse. – A não ser que todos estejam tendo o mesmo sonho.

Kagome se afastou e tocou os lábios dele com os dela, abraçando-o com força. Afastou-se em busca de ar e tocou o rosto do hanyou.

- Como é possível?

- Eu não sei. – Ele tocou o rosto da garota, acariciando a pele macia das bochechas dela. – Não sei se preciso de uma razão.

Kagome sorriu, inclinando a cabeça e esfregando o rosto na palma áspera dele. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando viu as pequenas cicatrizes aparecendo lentamente no rosto dele.

- Não... – Sussurou.

- Está tudo bem. – InuYasha continuou a tocar o rosto feminino cuidadosamente percorrendo cada traço delicado que desaparecia a sua frente. – Está tudo bem.

- InuYasha...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, percorrendo o contorno deles. Fazendo com que ela se calasse e ignorando como a cada cicatriz que aparecia em seu rosto fazia com que sua visão desaparecesse novamente. Sentiu as lágrimas dela percorrendo o rosto delicado e parando sobre seus dedos. Fechou os olhos quando tudo terminou e a abraçou.

- Está tudo bem, Kagome.

- Você não pode ver de novo. – Ela choramingou, afundando o rosto nas mechas prateadas.

- Eu ainda posso ver luz. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- O quê? – Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou, impedindo-a.

- Não estou totalmente cego. – Ele disse no mesmo tom sussurrado para que somente ela pudesse ouvir. – E agora sempre poderei vê-la na minha mente.

- Você é um tolo.

- É assim que deve ser, Kagome. – Ele finalmente se afastou e fitou o rosto dela. Só podia ver o vulto do rosto dela. Uma imagem borrada e imprecisa. – E não estou mais na escuridão total.

- InuYasha... – Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. – O que aconteceu?

- Do que você se lembra? – Ele perguntou, segurando-a para mantê-la em seu colo.

- Eu... ouvi você e Sangô. – Ela o apertou com força. – Minha família está morta.

- Eu não queria que você descobrisse.

- Eu sei. Ouvi isso também.

- Foi por isso que fugiu?

- Eu não fugi. Miroku me fez sair da casa e... – Ela parou de falar e ergueu a cabeça quando as lembranças voltaram. – Não era Miroku. Bankotsu. Bankotsu está aqui?

- Sim, nós o deixamos preso... – InuYasha parou de falar quando ela lutou para se soltar e saiu do seu colo. Ouviu os passos apressados no corredor e a seguiu. – O que está fazendo?

- Vou descobrir o quanto ele sabe e como chegou aqui.

- Kagome, você não—

Os passos pararam e InuYasha fez o mesmo. Tentou descobrir o que acontecia entre os dois, mas falhou. Sentiu-se totalmente inútil novamente agora que não podia ver os detalhes do que acontecia a sua volta.

- Kagome. – O rapaz encarou a figura parada ao lado do hanyou na porta. – É mesmo você.

- Bankotsu... – Ela analisou o rosto do rapaz. Ele parecia mais magro, abatido. – Como me encontrou?

- Eu encontrei? – Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Eu já disse, eu não lembro de ter encontrado ninguém. Só de acordar aqui com a maior dor de cabeça que já senti na vida. Amarrado. E pessoas estranhas me fazendo a mesma pergunta.

Kagome se aproximou do rapaz e se ajoelhou na frente dele e o examinou atentamente.

- Aonde está sua família?

- Eu disse para você no ultimo dia que nos encontramos. Meus irmãos está morto.

- Você disse que _desconfiava_ que eles estivessem mortos. Não tinha certeza.

- Eu tenho agora. – Ele respondeu, sua voz carregada de tristeza e amargura.

- Por que?

O rapaz baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Percebeu que ela procurava por seu olhar, esperando pela resposta e depois de alguns minutos finalmente ergue os olhos até encontrar os dela.

- Porque eu vi quando ele foi morto. – Ele franziu o cenho, não mais tentando esconder o que sentia. – Naraku o executou na minha frente.

- Por que? – Kagome repetiu, tentando conter as lagrimas. Sabia como isso devia ser horrível para ele porque via a família morrer na sua frente sem que pudesse fazer nada para impedir a cada noite. – Bankotsu.

- Jakotsu ajudou Suikotsu a fugir. – Ele finalmente falou – Essa era a razão para que eu não tivesse notícias deles por tanto tempo.

- Então um deles fugiu? – InuYasha perguntou aproximando-se. – Nós podemos ajudar a encontra-lo.

- Não. – Bankostsu disse, erguendo os olhos para o hanyou. – Suikotsu foi morto pelos outros guardas. Naraku trouxe Jakotsu para a casa principal e o matou na minha frente. – Fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente para se acalmar antes de continuar. – Ele queria dar uma lição aos outros. Mostrar o que aconteceria com quem o traísse. Eu não... – Ele parou de falar quando sua voz ameaçou falhar, respirou fundo novamente. – Eu não sei se ele se esqueceu que proteger minha família era a única coisa que me fazia servi-lo, ou. sSe queria me punir e não se importou com as consequências.

- Puni-lo por que?

- Por que deixei você fugir? Por que sabia de seus planos e nunca fiz nada para impedi-la? Ou avisá-lo? – Bankotsu deu de ombros. – Como posso saber? Não acho que ele precisa de razão para punir as pessoas ao seu alcance.

- Ah, Bankotsu... – Kagome tentou tocar o rosto dele, mas o rapaz se afastou.

- Não importa. – Ele disse, voltando os olhos para o hanyou novamente. – Vocês vão me soltar agora? Eu falhei uma vez, mas vou tentar novamente e, **dessa vez**, eu com certeza vou matar aquele maldito... – Franziu o cenho. – Por que está rindo hanyou?

- Você não apenas falhou, seu grande idiota, ele estava **controlando você** para encontra-la. – Fez um sinal com a cabeça para Kagome. – **Você quase a matou**.

- Eu nunca faria isso!

- Você se lembra de como chegou aqui?

- Não. – O rapaz respondeu mal humorado. – Mas eu sei que nunca faria nada contra Kagome.

- **Você** não faria.

- O que isso quer dizer?

InuYasha se aproximou do rapaz e inclinou-se.

- Ele estava controlando você para nos encontrar. Quem sabe? Talvez esteja a caminho. – Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Talvez ele ainda esteja controlando você neste momento. Você só está ganhando tempo até que ele nos encontre.

- Eu nunca—

- Você é um risco. – InuYasha deu um passo para trás e segurou a bainha da espada. – Um risco que não podemos correr ter por perto. – Desembainhou a espada e encostou a lamina no pescoço do outro rapaz.

- InuYasha, não! – Kagome levantou de um pulo e segurou seu braço. – Não faça isso! – Ela tentou pará-lo, mas ele apenas a empurrou e tentou se soltar. A garota continuou agarrada a bainha da espada tentando tirá-la das mãos do hanyou.

- Você é cego. – Bankotsu disse, finalmente percebendo o detalhe. A razão do hanyou se manter longe e contra a luz para que ele não pudesse ver seu rosto claramente. – Você é _**o**_ InuYasha.

Os dois pararam de lutar e voltaram sua atenção para o rapaz humano.

- Como assim?

- Vocês tem que sair daqui.

- O que?

- _Todos vocês_ tem que sair daqui.

- Que bobagem é essa? – Kagome disse. – Nós não—

- Ele vai encontra-los. A hanyou de cabelos brancos está tentando fazer isso desde que você fugiu. – Bankotsu balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa de fazer suas lembranças fazerem sentido. – Kana.

- Quem é Kana? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

- **Kana é a irmã de Naraku**. – A voz de Sesshoumaru soou no corredor e todos voltaram sua atenção para o yokai parado atrás deles, observando a cena irritado. – Uma delas.

- Você sabia disso? – InuYasha perguntou. – Sabia que Kana estava aqui?

- Ela não sabe onde vocês estão. Ainda. – Ele disse, sem responder a pergunta do meio-irmão. – E o que ela sabia, não vai contar.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu apenas sei. – Sesshoumaru disse, passando por eles e parando ao lado de Bankotsu. Colocou a mão no queixo do rapaz e o obrigou a olhar em sua direção. – Como você a encontrou? Kagome – Ele disse quando o rapaz o encarou confuso. – Como você a encontrou? Deixou algo para trásamos algo de lado? Uma pista para que os outros pudessem encontra-la?

- Não. – Bankotsu tentou soltar o rosto da mão de Sesshoumaru. – Eu não deixei nada.

- Como pode saber? – Ele insistiu. – Você disse que não se lembra de como chegou aqui.

- Eu não deixei pista nenhuma. Eu apenas **senti** onde ela estava.

- Como? – Sesshoumaru apertou o queixo do rapaz com mais força para mantê-lo parado. – Diga como conseguiu encontra-la.

- Saia de perto de mim, yokai. – Bankotsu disse irritado. – Eu já disse que não sei. Eu apenas senti que deveria vir para cá. Sabia que a encontraria. Precisava encontra-la.

- Para que?

- Para salvar meus irmãos! – Bankotsu quase gritou. Arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o que havia acabado de dizer. – Ela disse que eles ainda estavam vivos. _Ela me mostrou_... Eu não... – Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer seus pensamentos fazerem sentido. – Como? Eu vi quando executaram Jakotsu. Vi o corpo de Suikotsu. Por que... – Ele finalmente conseguiu baixar a cabeça quando Sesshoumaru soltou seu rosto. – Por que eu acreditei? Por que eu... Eu aceitei ajuda-lo mesmo sabendo que as promessas eram uma mentira? Como eu consegui encontrar você? - Ele fitou Kagome. – Eu não entendo. Nem mesmo Kana conseguiu... Como eu—?

- Eu o ajudei. – A voz quase infantil disse e todos se voltaram em sua direção.

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a figura parada no corredor.

- Não pode ser verdade.


End file.
